The Digidestined in Orlando
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: The digidestined begin a much needed vacation, don't let the size scare you I'm working with the new chapter thing.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Well here I go again this fic will be many parts so let me know if you even want the next part to come up. As a warning this will be a huge crossover, which will involve digimon, sailor moon, ronin warriors (if you like them beware they get poked fun at a little more than the others), and a few others. This also has nothing to do with my other story Destined for Revenge, which I encourage everyone to read. Also for future parts I suggest you read my sisters sailor moon fic Golden Light, she made up some characters and they will be in it. So enough of this on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and am not making any money off of this.

The kids had been back on earth for a few weeks and in that short amount of time had managed to amass a few million dollars from book, toy, and movie deals. Today they sat in their limo with their digimon sleeping on the floor.

"What are we doing again today?" Kari asked looking up at Tai.

"The mayor is going to give us the key to the city as a thank you for saving everyone from Myotismon" he answered.

The car slowed down and the children got out greeted by throgs of screaming people. They hurriedly made their way to the stage.

"Okay guys we need to make this quick, we are due for a TV interview at 2" Izzy said checking the schedule.

"Not again" TK said, "I hate having them putting all that icky make up on me."

"Well at least they don't have you jump through flaming hoops and shoot bottles with your breath" Agumon said.

"Quit complaining my thank you gift from the middle school was a scratching post all you guys got really cool beds" Gatomon chimed in.

"Now for the children who saved us from certain doom, the Digidestined" the mayor announced from the stage. "First the two with the angles of hope and light TK and Kari" the two walked out as millions of flash bulbs went off. "Why do they get to go first" Tai mumbled "because they're the special ones" Matt said, "they killed more of the major evil digimon than all of us combined"

Tai started doing the math in his head realizing he was right.

On the other side of town a group of dark figures watched the ceremony on the TV. One of the figures threw a handful of cheetos at the screen in anger.

"Stupid kids" Devimon said, "just because they defeated us they are millionaires"

"No its because of me" Myotismon countered "they don't even know about you guys I was the only who tried to conquer real world"

"Shut up, you ruined by entire plan" Piedmon said, "if you had killed them here like you were supposed to they wouldn't have come back to defeat me"

"Well I wasn't the idiot who threw the special ones off the top of a mountain, thanks to you the angel has his really really big sword" Myotismon said standing up challenging him.

In the background a vacuum cleaner was turned on causing Piedmon to jump behind the couch in fear. Puppetmon chased him around the room with the hose yelling "Gate of Destiny". "Ahhh" make it stop Piedmon pleaded.

"Shhh" Devimon said, "the mayor is about to give them the key"

"As a token or our appreciation we present you…" the mayor rambled Izzy pointed to his watch as Sora hit Tai to wake him up. "… so it is with great pleasure I give you the key to our city and as a special treat an all expenses paid trip to Disney World where you will meet other heroes from all over the world"

That had caught the kid's attention as the jumped around the stage in happiness. The digimon exchanged confused glances but decided to go with it.

The villains began to boo and again throw food at the TV set.

There was then a knock at the door. "Coming" Puppetmon said getting up and opening the door "hello" but no one was there, only a box.

He took it in and set it on the table reading the attached note "This is your last chance to get them come to Florida and join others just like you in your quest of vengeance and world domination" Myotismon opened the box to find plane tickets, a rental car voucher, hotel reservations, and theme park brochures.

Piedmon smiled "this is going to be fun"

Devimon looked at the tickets "fourth class cool that must be way better than first, oh dear our plane leaves in three hours"

They all jumped up and started packing.

"Drive faster" Joe said from the back of the limo.

"Yeah the plane leaves in three hours" Mimi said "and we all have to pack"

"Just great they give us a great gift but neglect to mention that we leave hours after giving it to us" Sora said a little upset trying to remember where her suitcase was.

The limo flew down the street and arrived at the kid's new mansion. Everyone ran into the house and disappeared into their separate wings.

Tai ran into his room and pulled out a suitcase. Running to his closet and grabbing a handful of clothes and throwing them into the case.

"Shouldn't you fold them or something" Agumon asked.

"Na it'll be fine once I put them on" he replied grabbing the contents of his bathroom drawer.

"All done" he said, "come on Agumon". With that they returned to the foyer to wait for the others.

Joe looked at his clothes "Gomamon can you grab some socks for me" the digimon was grabbing some of his books and other personal items for the trip "sure" throwing a single pair into the case.

Joe didn't notice this and shut the case "that should do it" Gomamon drug his bag behind Joe and they joined Tai.

Mimi sighed as she shut her fourth suitcase "all the shoes are in now for clothes" Palmon was filling her own bag with her special dirt that she had flown in from the rainforest. Fifteen suitcases later Mimi was ready to go.

"TK are you sure you need a parachute" Patamon asked as TK but in the final object. TK was dead serious in his answer "Yes, you never know when a bad guy is going to throw you off of a mountain and you're digimon has been knocked out" The two skipped down the hall to join the others.

Matt looked around his room one more time to make sure he didn't forget anything. "Okay four cases of hair gel should last, do you want to put anything in Gabumon?"

"Yeah" the digimon replied as he put a couple of bags of Kibbles and Bits in. "You never know what they will serve us on the plane."

"Hurry up B" Sora said running down the hall towing her suitcase. She ran right into Izzy who was just coming out of his room. "Sorry, don't you have a bag" "Don't worry" Izzy replied "I'll get everything that I need".

The two joined everyone else in the foyer. "Everyone ready?" Matt asked looking around the group smiled and headed out to the limo.

"Hurry it up guys" Puppetmon called from the door.

"My new minion hasn't arrived yet," Myotismon said hauling his bag in.

"Just who is your new minion" Devimon asked.

"The temp agency said that his name was Batmon" Myotismon couldn't finish because of the laughter coming from his roommates. 

"Batmon, I thought he lived in Gotham City" Piedmon said wiping the tears away.

"Very funny" Myotismon scowled "I guess we can leave a note and he can meet us there".

"Fine whatever lets go" Puppetmon said jumping up and down "I wanna go on the plane, I wanna go on the plane!"

"We don't have time to check these" Tai said gathering up his carryon bag and Kari.

"Tai's right for once" Sora said "give the bags to Sky Cap"

The SkyCap looked in horror at the pile in bags. Joe was in the process of paying him "What is a good tip?" he asked the group. "Give him a few thousand" TK said from Matt's arms. "That sounds good to me" Matt said running into the terminal.

As the kids entered the villains pulled up in their Taxi. "Look at that pile of bags I wonder who has all of those?" Puppetmon said in awe. 

"Come on we have twenty minutes and counting" Devimon said grabbing his stuff. They checked their bags and ran to the gate, all was well until they came to the security checkpoint. 

Devimon and Myotismon had no problems but Puppetmon and Piedmon where a different story. "I'm sorry sir I can't allow you to take a giant hammer onto the plane," the security guard said. "Why?" he dark master questioned "because we don't want someone to take over the plane". 

"I won't use it to take over the plane, just to kidnap and kill a few kids," Puppetmon said looking her dead in the eye. "Sir if you want to have it at your destination check it." Puppetmon conceded and found a member of SkyCap.

Piedmon walked through and jumped as the beeping started. 

"Ahh what on earth are you trying to do, kill me" he said exasperated.

"Sir as I told the walking piece of wood you can't have weapons on the plane" 

"These aren't weapons, they are a fashion accessory" he answered.

"We don't have time to argue" Devimon said pointing to his watch. 

"Fine" he also conceded giving the swords to the SkyCap to be put on with Puppetmon's hammer.

"Matt do I really get this whole seat to myself?" TK asked. "Sure do" he said smiling "and the one next to you is all for Patamon".

Izzy looked up to see the four villains walk by "Did you see that?" Tentomon asked in amazement. "Yeah with any luck they will fall out somewhere along they way, come on we need to order our stuff on the Internet so I have something to wear when I get there."

"Okay if that was first class I bet fourth is ever better," Piedmon said smiling failing to notice the kids.

They traveled to the back of the plane and nearly passed out when they arrived at their seats or what was left of them. "Guys mine has some sort of fungus growing on it" Myotismon said poking his seat as a hissing sound came out of it "and I think it just hissed at me"

"Ladies, gentlemen, and digidestinted this is your captain speaking we are about to take off so please take your seats I will speak to you again once we are in the air."

The villains sat down as five more people entered the cabin to join them. "Dudes first class was so crappy I can't wait to see how cool fifth is going to be".

The four held their laughter in as they passed through the curtain and the plane began to take off. Puppetmon looked up at them happily and turned to Piedmon "see I told you that the lego men were real, someone had to kill that big head that was floating over the city".

"Fine here's your ten bucks" Piedmon said giving him the money.

To be continued…

A/N: Okay please tell me what you think, do you even want the next parts to come up. If you do I will try and get it up as soon as possible. And again I suggest you read my sisters story Goldenlight (sailor moon under same author name) so you will get the next parts of the story. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I was really surprised at the response part one got, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. Please don't stop I really do like the feedback. Tell me if you want the next part.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

"This is your captain speaking we have reached our cruising altitude of 32,000 feet and will now be serving dinner. We have a number of in flight movies to show you today in honor of the heroes riding the plane and those they will later meet. I will check in with you later and have a nice flight"

"Yippee food" Puppetmon said undoing his seat belt. "I knew we forgot to do something before we left the house"

"Speaking of forgetting something, did one of you lock the front door?" Devimon asked looking up from his conquer the world to do list.

The three gave him blank stares. "We thought you did" Piedmon said touching up his make up.

Devimon sighed "I have all my valuables" thinking of his beanie baby collection is his suitcase "I hope you do too and just pray the house is still there when we get home.

It was then that the flight attendant entered their cabin pulling a cart. "Okay" she said smiling "each of you get one bag of peanuts for the flight so don't ask for any other food." 

"Why?" Myotismon asked hearing his stomach growl. 

"Because that was what your ticket purchase came with and we don't want to run out of food, you never know what the digidestined may want, now if you'll excuse me I need to deliver those guys in fifth class their bag of peanuts."

"Wait before you go what is the movie" Puppetmon asked 'please be Lassie' he prayed silently.

"The story of the digidestined will be first" she said disappearing to the back as the lights dimmed and the show started.

Mimi and Sora leaned back in their seats as the movie began. Two attendants were massaging their feet while their lobster dinner cooled in front of them.

Across the isle Izzy was busy ordering his clothes so that they would be waiting for him at the hotel. "Izzy did you mention that we want a room away from the bug zapper" Tentomon asked worriedly. Izzy nodded "Don't worry that will never happen again, has your check cleared from the TV station yet for that?" 

"Sure did" Tentomon buzzed happily "that will teach them to have a new camping product segment the same day we were on the show"

TK and Kari were working on their own laptops and seemed to be collaborating on their stories. "What are you two doing?" Joe asked

"Writing a book" Kari answered 

"We're going to call it 'How we survived being the key to the bad guys defeat'" TK added happily and turned back to Kari "now put how Magnangemon made the giant vacuum and sucked all of them in"

Joe turned his attention to the movie in time to see Agumon digivolve for the first time.

"Look there I go wasn't that cool" the dinosaur said bouncing around the cabin "I think we need to watch it again in slow motion"

Matt leaned over to Tai "have you considered getting him help, I think he's addicted to digivolving he always seems to be the first"

Tai looked at him "Yeah first thing when we get back"

"Hey Joe we are going to go mess with the bad guys" Gomamon called from the curtain with the other seven digimon behind him each one holding food and water balloons.

"Have fun" he said rolling over. 

"Wait" Mimi, said sitting up and reaching into her bag "slip this into Piedmons make up bag while your back there" 

Sora saw the bottle and burst out laughing. "That'll teach him"

Myotismon looked at his small pile of peanuts. "Hey Puppetmon I'll give you two peanuts for a cashew"

"No way those are puny and this baby is going to hold me until we get to LA"

"Hey guys watch they are about to kill Myotismon" Piedmon turning their attention to the movie screen. 

"Knew I should have read that prophecy all the way through" Myotismon sulked 

"No, you should have taken yourself a hostage" Devimon said "do you think that they would have attacked you if you were holding one of them, I don't think so"

Myotismon was about to make a comment about his battle tactics but the smell of food caught his attention he looked up to see Gatomon holding a box of fries. She slowly brought one up to her mouth and took a bite chewing it slowly.

"Matt he's doing it again" TK said in horror seeing the final battle with Myotismon he climbed into his brothers lap and hid his face. 

"Shhh it's okay just don't look" Matt soothed.

Kari was also hiding her face in her brother's chest. Sora and Mimi put the cucumber slices over their eyes while Izzy looked deeply into the computer screen. Joe grabbed his airsick bag and prepared to use it.

Throughout the plane cries of disgust and surprise came from the other passengers. Myotismon looked down sheepishly from behind him in fifth class he could hear a male voice yelling, "well at least Talpa never did that".

One of the flight attendants came back and slapped Myotismon hard across the face. "That's for upsetting the little ones up front" she then it him again "and that was from the women in seat 24 C." she then turned back to resume her duties.

Devimon tried to hold the laughter in but eventually broke down. Piedmon did the same and pulled out a bottle from his make up bag Palmon smiled realizing it was the one Mimi had given her.

Once the episode was over Gatomon began her torture again. "Now guys we realize that you are hungry" Biomon began. Palmon picked up "so we are here to start the bidding".

Gomamon stepped forward holding a half-eaten cookie "this fell on the floor so we'll start at 50 dollars"

Puppetmon raised his hand "50"

Devimon then countered "75" Puppetmon glared at him "100"

The bidding continued a few more rounds "Sold to Puppetmon for 200 dollars and a peanut".

Gabumon stepped forward "next up a bag of Kibbles n Bits"

The flight attendant cleared the last the dishes and then walked up to TK and Kari "Would you two like to see the captain fly the plane"

"Sure" would they replied jumping out of their seats and heading to the front of the plane.

Mimi and Sora heard their timer ding and pulled the cucumbers off as well as the facemasks. Their two attendants again showed up. "Time for your manicure"

Izzy and Joe watched the movie. "I can't believe we fell for the food stand in the middle of no where trap" Izzy mumbled. "Hey at least you got a nap I had to run all over the beach with that bug thing chasing me" Joe replied. Izzy's eyes brightened and he pulled up his laptop again.

"One case of bug spray" he added to his purchase order. 

"Just pray Tentomon doesn't see that he'll have a heart attack."

Tai was sound asleep taking up his as well as Agumons seat. Agumon then ran up and grabbed the cucumber slices the girls had been using "I bet I'll get a few hundred for these," he said disappearing through the curtain.

"This is your captain speaking, we are in for a real treat today we are going to have the holders of Hope and Light be our special guest pilots while me and my copilot have lunch so please fasten your seat belts and enjoy the death of Metalsedramon.

Matt looked up in horror and immediately buckled up he remembered TK playing the pilot video games and he had always crashed right off the runway. "Guys I suggest to fasten your seat belts as tight as humanly possible."

The digimon then came flying through the curtain and dived into their seats each one holding a huge wad of money. Agumon shoved Tai off of his seat and secured himself.

"What's the big idea?" Tai said annoyed.

"TK and Kari and going to fly the plane" Sora said putting her helmet on and tightening the strap.

"What are they nuts" he yelled putting pillows all around him.

"Why did they leave so fast?" Piedmon asked munching on his cucumber slices.

"The captain said something about lunch they probably went to get more food" Puppetmon said nibbling on his cookie.

From behind them more male voices were heard in fifth class. "Dudes I think we should put our armor on"

"I think your right my seat belt just fell out"

"What on earth are they talking about" Devimon said settling in "hey it's the part where Puppetmon kidnaps one of the special ones, see Myotismon he had the right idea only he just handled the whole situation wrong"

Both Myotismon and Puppetmon where about to refute when the plane began to dive.

"Weee" Kari said with delight. "Let's see if we can make it do a loop"

"Okay" TK said maneuvering the controls. "We need to push all of these buttons too"

"Yeah lets start with that red one that says oxygen masks" Kari said pushing it.

Screams of terror erupted throughout the plane as the masks dropped.

"We're going to die" Piedmon scream from under the pile of villains "get off of me I need to get my mask on" they all put their masks on and frantically tried to find their seat belts.

From behind the curtain more voices where heard "I can't get my mask on over my other mask"

"Then take it off, how did I get stuck with you five anyway" a female voice said full of frustration.

"Time of a barrel roll" TK said looking over at Kari.

She thrust her control causing the plane to spin a few times before leveling it off again. The captain then came into the cockpit. "Very good kids, I'll let you do that again on the way home"

TK and Kari smiled and walked back to join the others. They were all white as a sheet and had a death grip on their seats. 

Kari jumped into her brothers lap "Did you see me I flew the plane and the captain says we can do it again on the way home" Izzy again grabbed his computer and tried to find a different flight home. Mimi leaned across the aisle "find me a seat to".

"Matt did I do a good job?" TK asked his brother looking at him with big eyes. 

"Great squirt, I'm really proud of you" Matt said once he was sure that his voice wouldn't crack.

"What's wrong with Joe?" TK questioned seeing the boy unconscious.

"The excitement was just to much for him" Sora explained forcing a smile.

"Why don't you get some sleep TK see Patamon is already asleep" Matt pointed out. Patamon like Joe had passed out in fear sometime during the third loop.

"Okay Matt just let me watch Piedmon get vacuumed up again" TK said laying down.

"Gate of Destiny" boomed over the speakers causing Piedmon to jump under the seat still wearing his oxygen mask.

"It's over you can come out now" Myotismon said once the screen was blank. Piedmon sat up and tried to take his mask off only to realize that it was stuck.

"Little help" he said tugging at it. The other pulled and it eventually came off.

"Owwww" Piedmon screamed as it came off. He picked up the bottle of make up he had just put on and looked at the label. "Super glue what the"

"Read the note" Puppetmon said looking around for his cookie that had been lost while TK and Kari were flying the plane.

"Think again before you turn me into a doll, Sora" Piedmon read and turned it over "Break one of my nails again and make up won' t be able to fix you up, Mimi"

Devimon took out his list and wrote 'don't mess with the girls'.

"This is your captain speaking I hope you enjoyed the movie and our guest pilots, now for your next movie we will show you Sailor Moon, who will with her scouts also be appearing in Orlando."

"Sounds like the girls scouts have really grown over the years, I guess those cookies have special powers" Myotismon said as the movie began.

"There it is" Puppetmon yelled in triumph as he saw his cookie by the curtain to fifth class. It was then that a hand with some sort of orange suite reached out grabbing the cookie.

"No you don't" Puppetmon said lunging through the curtain. The others ignored the sounds of fighting and a few minutes later emerged eating his cookie.

"Well get you, no one defeats the Ronin Warriors" someone yelled "Quite Ryo the movie is starting"

"Mighty warriors my foot" Puppetmon said taking his seat.

"That's right break through the glass using your head" Sora said as Tuxedo Mask broke out of his prison.

"What is it with that green guy and giving flowers…ohhh he'd better watch his hands" Mimi said watching.

"Just need one more shirt" Izzy said. "Look, Izzy there's a pink one like that guy in the movie was wearing"

About an hour later all of the kids and digimon where asleep. The flight attendants tucked them in and made sure they where comfortable for the rest of the night.

In the back of the plane the villains had also fallen asleep each one happily dreaming of revenge and world domination.

"Wake Up!" a flight attendant yelled at the four "we are going to be landing soon"

The captain again came over the intercom. "Good morning ladies, gentlemen, and digidestined we are now making our final decent into the Orlando area on behalf of me and the crew we hope you had a pleasant flight and enjoy your stay"

Devimon clutched his armrest in fear. While Myotismon gathered up his stuff. The plane carefully touched down on the runway and pulled into the terminal.

"Yeah were here" TK said happily bouncing around in his seat.

"Finally" Gomamon said "first stop is a bathroom that is bigger than five inches across."

They all gathered up their stuff and walked into the terminal.

To be continued…

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. Again I suggest reading my sisters story Golden Light so you will know who some of the characters in the next part are. Anyway please tell us what you thought about it and if you want the next part posted. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Here goes part three sorry it took so long to get up, I can't thank you reviewers enough and be sure to keep them coming. If you have any suggestions feel free to put them in a review. 

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine.

The kids walked off of the plane to be greeted by millions of flashes and a red carpet. A man wearing a Tuxedo came up to them and shook Tai's hand. "I'm Chris and I will be your escort for your stay."

"Don't you mean lackey" Joe asked picking up Gomamon.

"If you want to put it that way yes, I am here to see that all your needs are met."

"Nice to meet you, but first we need to make a pit stop" Tai replied leading the way to the bathroom.

Myotismon was the first of the four off of the plane and cried with joy when he saw the terminal. "Guys look it's a Burger King, and they have food!"

He was then trampled by Devimon, Piedmon, and Puppetmon who proceeded to order everything on the menu.

Chris waited for the children outside and once all of them were done began to explain things "Okay all of your bags are already in the limo. You will be staying at the Grand Floridian on the Disney World property. All you your expenses have been taken care of except for souvenirs. One thing I do need to warn you about is due to the high number of heroes and villains here you will have some roommates.'

"Fine with me" Mimi said "just as long as we don't have to room with the guys who were wearing legos on our plane"

"Oh yeah they were weird and all of them had really bad hair dues" Sora put in.

The driver opened the door allowing the kids and digimon to climb into the limo.

Devimon stood by the baggage carousel waiting for his bag to come around again. When it did he grabbed it and opened it up to check on his beanies. "Did my little babies have a nice trip? I'm so sorry you had to ride in that old stuffy suitcase…" Devimon was then interrupted by Myotismon.

"Stop talking to the toys and go get our car" he said waiting for his coffin when in finally came out he screamed in horror. A large pink suitcase had been dropped on it and had made a hole in the lid. "Property of Mimi the bearer of Sincerity- make up bag 4" the tag read. 

Chris came running in and grabbed the bag "how could you forget the really big suitcase" he mumbled running back out the door.

"Man now where an I supposed to sleep" he whined.

"What the" Puppetmon screamed as him hammer finally came out "how did this happen?" he asked for his hammer had been broken in half and someone had tried to repair it using some bubble gum.

Piedmon weapons had suffered the same fate only his swords had been bent and scratched. "When I control the world the first thing I'm going to do is write a strongly worded letter to this airline"

Devimon came back with the car keys while the others loaded up the cart "Guys I have some bad news, they only had one car left and it was a luxury Sudan, I had to mortgage the house in order to put down the security deposit."

Myotismon looked up "whoever drives needs to be extra careful and we'll be fine"

With that the four went to pick up their car. Only to almost be run over by five guys on a skycap cart "Faster Sage their going to catch us and them we'll have to walk to the hotel". Puppetmon prepared to give them a Puppet Pommel only to have his hammer break in half. "Nuts" he said walking out the door.

"Wow this limo has more buttons than our one back home," Kari said in amazement.

Sora smiled and went to turn up the volume on the radio only it wasn't the radio button. Once she pushed it the roof opened and Agumon went flying out.

"Nice distance Sora" Matt complemented as Agumon sailed a few hundred feet.

"Yeah" Biomon cheered "now we can actually digivolve before he does".

"Wrong" Izzy said as a bright light flashed behind the car "there he goes again".

Greymon ran behind the car tilting his head forward in order to keep up.

Mimi who had just woken up from a nap screamed "I thought I saw that in a movie once".

"Greymon devolve so you can fit in the car" Tai yelled, "Tentomon will come out and get you"

"I will" Tentomon said flying out of the car and picking up Agumon.

"Wow this is great, here we are in the middle of rush hour and there not anther car in sight" Piedmon said as they drove down the road. "Are you sure this will take us to the property?"

Myotismon checked the map one more time "Sure does, we take this here toll road straight to the Disney World exit and follow the signs"

"I wonder why they call it a toll road" Puppetmon mused.

"Hey look a booth, prepare to pay 25 cents" Devimon read fishing out a quarter "no problem".

About 20 minutes and 4 tollbooths later the villains were panicking. "Ahhh there's another one" Piedmon said

"I'm out of change" Puppetmon said, "I knew I shouldn't have wasted my quarters on that crane game"

"I have one left," Myotismon said pulling out his last quarter.

"If there are anymore after this we are going to have to bum money off of passers by" Devimon said "now we know why there was no traffic here"

The limo sped down the highway when the window separating the diver and the kids rolled down. "Hi I'm Jeff your personal driver for the trip. I was wondering of the two little ones would like to drive the rest of the way to the hotel?"

"Noooo" everyone cried.

"Yeah" TK and Kari said climbing into the front seat.

"We're going to die" Joe said tightening his seatbelt.

"I'm not insured if I die like this" Chris said looking around the car frantically.

Tai finished tightening his belt and looked over at Matt "so how is TK at those car games?"

"He hits the first tree of person along the way" Matt said picking up Gabumon for added security.

Tentomon, Patamon, and Biomon flew out the window "If you don't mind we'll fly the rest of the way, hope to see you there".

"Come back here you cowards, your supposed to protect us" Sora yelled as Kari slammed on the gas.

"Sorry saving you from each other isn't in the contract" Biomon called watching the car take off.

"Success we are finally off of that accursed toll road" Devimon cheered.

"Now we just follow this street to the hotel" Myotismon said sitting back relaxing.

Piedmon had his elbow out the window and was happily driving when he saw something in the rearview mirror. "What on earth is that?" he asked.

Puppetmon turned around to check "It seems to be a large black car with… on no the two special ones driving"

Piedmon snuck a looked back "There gaining fast"

"Put the petal to the metal man or were going to get ran over" Myotismon yelled as the car came closer.

TK swerved around another car the next one was a luxury Sudan and it was right in his path. In the back Gatomon dug her claws into Tai's leg for a little added support.

"Owwww" he screamed.

Izzy had his computer out and was typing out his last will and testament while Joe was trying to force himself to pass out.

"Out of my way" TK yelled out the window.

Piedmon jerked the car off to the side of the road just as the limo flew past them. "That was close, if we had dented the car we wouldn't have a home to go home to"

Puppetmon looked up carefully "look I see the hotel, lets get there and get some sleep".

Kari turned the wheel and brought the limo to the front of the hotel. She failed to notice the five Ronin Warriors getting off of their skycap cab and ran them over.

"Did you hear a thump?" Matt asked quickly getting out of the car.

"Where alive so who cares" Tai said gathering up Kari who was jumping around happily.

"Kari you hit something" TK said looking under the car "it's the funny lego guys from the plane"

Mimi and Sora rolled their eyes and entered the hotel with the others "As long as you didn't kill them your fine" Mimi said holding the door for the little kid.

As they entered Tentomon cried with joy "Your alive thank goodness"

"No thanks to you" Sora muttered looking around at all of the people gathered in the lobby. 

"Wow look at all of them" Gomamon said in wonder "I wonder who we will have to room with"

It was then that Chris stepped up to the podium. "Now that the last group is here I will give out the rooming assignments"

Mimi sat silently praying "please not the lego men, please not the lego men" she looked over to see them enter the hotel "good thing we had our armor on or we would have been done for".

"First in the presidential sweet" Chris continued reaching into the fish bowl "we have the digidestined and sailor scouts"

The kids looked around to see who they were talking about when they finally saw a rather large group of girls sitting in the corner. "Hey it's the people from the movie we watched on the way over" Palmon said pointing out the obvious.

"Next in room 446 we have Batman and Superman…" the kids heard as the entered the elevator.

"I think were going to need some extra beds" Izzy said as the doors closed.

To be continued…

A/N: Okay please please tell us what you thought we absolutely love the feedback. Like I said before if you have any suggestions we would love to hear them so until part 4 see ya!


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I know that part 3 was a little short but we wanted to get to this part. As always please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: We don't own anyone or anything in this story (except for my sister's scouts those are hers).

Part 4

Tai slowly opened to door to their hotel room to see a palace. "I guess having the special ones around helps out every so often".

"Sure do" Agumon agreed getting swatted in the head by Gatomon.

It was then that the sailor scouts entered the room followed by 2 arguing boys. "I told you we should have left earlier, then we wouldn't have to room with one of the biggest groups here"

"Hey" Mimi yelled "knock it off I hate fighting".

It was then that a girl with long blonde hair ran over to the king size bed in the middle of the room "This ones all mine"

"But Jessie" the blonde boy said "we need to share, there is just too many people"

Her eyes blazed with fury as she whipped out her wand and began to power it up.

"Or you could have it to yourself".

"Excuse me but I think we need to know who each other is if we are going to live with each other for a while" Sora said.

"We'll start" another blonde girl said "my name is Serena, this is my boyfriend Darien and our daughter Rini who is visiting from the future"

At this point the digidestined were completely lost while the girls continued.

"I'm Amy or sailor Mercury", "Raye or Sailor Mars", "Lita or Sailor Jupiter", "and I'm Mina or Sailor Venus."

TK and Kari had fallen asleep on the bed while their digimon wrote all the names down for future reference.

"We don't know are American names yet they are still being dubbed so you can call us Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto"

Izzy typed furiously on his computer "I'll never be able to keep all of them straight."

Now the blonde on the bed spoke "I'm Jessie and this is my boyfriend Adam, I am also known as Sailor Sun"

The remaining girls began to introduce themselves "I'm Chana Sailor Earth", "I'm Crystal Sailor Space", "I'm Hope Sailor Star" TK then sat up "no I'm hope".

"Moving on I'm Fall Sailor Nova"

"That's all of us" Serena said "now it's your turn"

"I'm Tai the bearer of Courage and this is my digimon Agumon" Tai said gesturing to the dinosaur who was raiding the fridge.

"My name is Matt bearer of Friendship and this is Gabumon" Gabumon was hoarding all of the tiny bottles of shampoo and hiding them in his Kibbles and Bits.

"I'm Sora bearer of Love" Mina shot her a look which Sora failed to notice "and this is my digimon Biomon" Biomon was putting a pillow on top of the fridge "this is my bed" she happily chirped.

"I'm the bearer of Knowledge, my name is Izzy, and this is Tentomon" Tentomon was by the door to the balcony looking at the bug zapper "ohhh look at the pretty light, I must go to the pretty light" 

"I would appreciate it if everyone was careful about leaving the door open we had an unfortunate accident with a zapper not long ago" he added.

"My name is Mimi and I hold Sincerity" a few laughs fluttered through the room which she also failed to notice "and this is Palmon" Palmon was busy filling one of the pots with her special dirt from the rainforest.

"I'm Joe bearer of Reliability and this is Gomamon" he wasn't able to finish because the 16 girls all ran over to Gomamon and began to coddle him.

"He's so cute" Jessie said "he can sleep in the big bed with me".

Kari then stepped forward "I'm Kari bearer of Light and this is my digimon Gatomon" Jessie stood up and said, "I'm the solider of light".

TK was last "I'm TK and I hold Hope and that's my digimon Patamon, I'm also Matt's little brother"

Everyone shook hands and began to unpack. Izzy had phoned the front desk and ordered as many extra cots and possible. When they found that the cots weren't going to be enough they ordered 3 cribs to make up the difference. There was then a knock at the door.

Myotismon looked around the room "Well this makes up for having to ride in fourth class on the way over"

"Sure does" Devimon said carefully arranging his beanie babies on his bed. "Roary where are you? Roary? NOOOOOO!!!! I left on the coffee maker, noooo I can't belive I forgot one of my babies!"

The door opened again and 6 more people entered the room, one of them was surprisingly a woman. 

"Who are you?" Piedmon asked as he unpacked his make up.

"We are the mortal enemies of the sailor scouts" the green one said "and you are?"

"Sworn enemies of the digidestined" Puppetmon replied showing them a picture.

"Well I guess we'd better introduce ourselves" the guy wearing the sheet said, "I'm Wiseman"

Then a man with blonde hair and a blinding gold outfit, which caused everyone to shield their eyes, stepped forward "My name is Apollo"

"I'm Diamond and this is my brother Sapphire, we have three eyes" the others just smiled and nodded.

"I am Fiore and I will be the only one to give flowers to Darien"

Puppetmon leaned over "It's the freaky guy from the movie we watched on the way over"

Myotismon looked surprised "The one who grabbed that girls…ewe"

"Finally I am Queen Beryl" the woman wearing 6 inch heals said "now who are you sad excuses for villains?"

"My name is Devimon and I control all digimon, or well is used too until the angel came with his big stick"

"I'm Myotismon king of the undead"

"We are the two of the Dark Masters I'm Piedmon and this is Puppetmon, please keep matches away from him"

Devimon then pulled out a notepad "I think that we should prioritize what we want and work together to ensure our success"

"Fine" Beryl said "I want Darien for my servant" the digimon tried not to laugh "and I want those pesky scouts out of the way for good"

"NOOOOOO!! Darien is mine" Fiore yelled.

"Whatever" Devimon said "we'll figure it out later, Apollo what do you want?"

Apollo thought for a moment "I want Jessie, she hasn't killed me yet and I'm not going to give her a chance."

Devimon continued writing "Okay Diamond and Sapphire your next"

The two brothers talked for a few moments "I want Sailor Moon and Sapphire will take whoever"

Wiseman didn't wait for his turn "I want Rini, she was a very excellent servant and you should see her cook, ohh her cupcakes are to die for literally"

"Your up Myotismon" Devimon said filling in his to do list.

The Vampire looked out the window "I want the eighth child, you know that you fool"

Devimon kept writing "and I want that little brat who killed me the first time"

"But Devimon I want to get him and his angel to" Piedmon whined.

"We'll figure something out later, do you have a backup?"

"Yes, I want Gomamon he took one of my dolls and tortured me with the cookie on the plane"

"Puppetmon you're the last one" Devimon said.

"Matt, the one who killed me" Puppetmon said trying to fix his hammer.

"Now that that is settled we can form a really out there plan that has little to no hope of working"

Lita opened the door to see their lackey Chris.

"I'm afraid I have some really bad news" he said looking at the floor, you know those numbers you picked earlier, well they were deciding who had to room with the Ronin Warriors and Darien was right on the money so meet your new roomies"

The five guys, a child, and a girl walked in to hear everyone screaming and Raye chasing Darien around with one of her flaming arrows.

"Hey it's the little kids who ran us over" Kento said pointing to TK and Kari "lets get them"

The five charged forward weapons raised Patamon and Gatomon immediately digivolved as high as they could causing the warriors to stop in their tracks. Behind them Matt and Tai were also being held back by Mimi and Sora "it's illegal to kill them here you two settle down"

"You weren't thinking about hurting them?" Angewomon said stepping forward

"No mam" Sci stammered

Magaangemon them came forward with his sword drawn "If you ever even think of doing that again you'll meet the 'GATE OF DESTINY' he boomed.

Four floors down Piedmon hurd the dreaded attack and dove under the bed shaking in fear.

TK sat on the bed playing the Digimon card game with Jessie, Amy, and Joe. Magnaangemon stood behind him scowling at the Warriors who had been banished to sleep on the balcony.

"There is no way your Mangaangemon can beat my Gomamon" Jessie said as TK prepared to finish her off

"Oh yes he could" TK shot back "tell her Izzy"

"I'll prove it, Gomamon go outside and beat up the angel" 

Gomamon ran over to hid by Joe "I'm not suicidal, the only stupid enough to take him one would be Agumon"

"Come on, go prove yourself"

"Not or your life lady I'm going to bed"

"Not a bad idea" Amy said walking over to her cot.

"Tai why do I have to sleep in a crib" Kari asked climbing in.

"Because you are small enough to fit in one, see Izzy and TK are in them too" Tai answered pointing to the red head. 

With that the lights were turned off and the heroes drifted off to sleep.

The villains prepared for bed when they heard yet another knock at the door only this time it was Chris.

"I can help you get what you want, for the right price" the lackey said entering the room.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry no real action in this one but we had to get it out of the way, next part the heroes hit the theme parks. Again please review and like I said before give us suggestions. In case you are wondering I am the one who wrote Destined for Revenge (which I encourage you to read) my sister writes the sailor moon and is considering writing a digimon one she wants to know if she should try. Anyway enough of this we'll try to get part five up within the next few days.


	5. Default Chapter Title

A/N: As always thanks for the reviews pretty please with sugar on top keep them coming. Well we hope you like this part, this one is our personal favorite.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything in this story with the exception of my sisters scouts.

Part 5

Beep…beep…beep…beep the alarm the hotel room sounded. After a few more beeps attacks filled the air "Mars fire ignite, mercury bubbles blast, Jupiter Thunder Crash, Venus Love Chain Encircle, Moon Sceptor Activation, Pepper Breath, Blue Blaster, Boom Bubble, Lighting Paw, Super Shocker…" all went flying to the small beeping clock.

"Who wants first shower" Jessie asked looking for the clock instead finding a crater 

"I'll go" Sage said chipping his hair spray off.

There was then a knock at the door. Tai opened it to see Chris "I'm here for your 4:30 wake up call" Tai nodded and shut the door in his face crawling back onto his cot.

After a few minutes Sage's voice was heard in the bathroom "Wow look at all this hair gel, and it's the good kind from France, I haven't used this in years"

Matt's eyes shot open and he ran to the bathroom stepping on many of his roommates "Nooooooo hands off" as he ran into the bathroom and grabbed the cases of gel. Matt took them back to his cot and carefully arranged them around his bed.

Two hours later everyone was up, showered and getting ready to head down to breakfast. "Hey TK we have e-mail" Kari said looking at the computer. 

"Who's it from" he asked

"The publishing company, they want to buy our book, do you know what the number is" Kari replied.

"No, Izzy what's that number" Izzy walked over "yeah its one hundred million, why do you ask?"

"Cool, now we can buy ourselves a toy company"

Serena was just finishing up Rini's hair "Darien where are her hair ribbons?"

"I left them in the car, I'll go get them" Darien said walking out the door.

Joe then opened his suitcase, "Gomamon where are my socks, you did put more than one pair in?"

Gomamon looked away from the mirror "You didn't specify how many pairs, you just said some"

"Great, now I'm going to have to spend all of my money on socks." Joe pouted.

"So where are we going today" Fall asked looking around the room.

"The Magic Kingdom" Izzy answered from his laptop. He and Amy were working together to form the best plan to get through the park.

"As long as we stay away from Dumbo and the Teacups we'll be fine" Amy said.

"Nuts, those where the two rides I wanted to go on" Sci said pouring himself a cup of tea.

It was then that Darien entered the room carrying four cat carriers "Guys guess what else we left in the car"

"Oops" Lita said looking in at the cats who where hissing up a storm.

"So who wants to open the door" Mina asked peeking inside.

"Hey Tai open it"

Tai looked up in horror "I want to live to see my next birthday"

"Darien, Adam you forgot to get them you open it"

The two shook their heads furiously. "Have the boys wearing the legos do it"

"For your information" Rowan said "there not just legos, there melted legos, geeze can't you tell the difference" 

"Hey look" Kento put in "the little ones have yellow ones, we don't have a set of yellow armor"

Mimi and Sora then stepped forward "don't even think about it"

Back with the cats "Joe I'll give you two pairs of socks to open the cage" Jessie offered.

Joe nodded and snuck toward the cages.

Devimon pounded on the door "Come on Beryl some of us still need to shower and they are going to start serving breakfast soon"

"I'll come out when I'm good and ready" she yelled back.

Diamond sat by another mirror trying to get his three contacts in, Apollo was shining his cape, Wiseman ironing his sheet, Piedmon trying to fix his swords, Talpa who had joined the group the night before was putting his armor on, and finally Myotismon was combing his hair "1000, 1001, 1002" he counted to himself.

"Excuse me" Sapphire said "What's wrong with your puppet friend"

"Oh he doesn't function until he has at least three cups of coffee" Myotismon said between combs.

Puppetmon seemed to perk up at the word coffee "is their coffee yet"

"No not until we get down to breakfast" Piedmon said.

Beryl came out of the bathroom and Devimon ran in "Finally"

"Um Queen Beryl, I think that you might want to change your shoes" Apollo said "I mean we are going to be doing a lot of walking and chasing and six inch heels might not be the best thing to wear"

"Shut up, who asked you, if I get tired you guys can carry me" she began to pound on the door "Come on Devimon we need to go to breakfast, why are you taking so long to get ready?"

Devimon came out his red eyes glowing "Lets go eat" he said wishing he could punch the queen for she had left her make up all over the counter and he had mistaken her foundation for his toothpaste, it was going to take him weeks to get the taste out of his mouth.

Downstairs at breakfast the group sat at a huge table, Joe sat quietly in his chair while Mimi tried to stop the bleeding.

"At least your glasses saved your eyes, I thought that the white one was going to get them for sure" she said.

Chris began to morning announcements.

"Announcements, Announcements, announcements" everyone in the room sang.

"Okay" he began "first I would like to say good morning and I hope you all slept well. Next the hotel has requested that you not destroy the alarm clocks, if you need to turn them off push the button there is no need to blow it up. The theme park you will be at today will be the Magic Kingdom the limos will start leaving in the next few minutes, I believe the first one is the Power Rangers so be ready…"

Chris was cut off by the loud blaring music which them filled them room "…by the way we had some late arrivals, the Pokemon masters" the Pokemon theme song filled the room as Ash and company entered performing a amazingly choreographed dance with all 150 pokemon.

"We need to do one of those" Serena said watching in awe.

"We can't" Sora said glumly "because are song is just really annoying"

Once the song was finished the room was filled with applause and the sound of money being thrown at the performers. Chris waited for the noise to die down "Moving on, I have some good news for the Sailor Scouts Neptune, Uranus, your names were dubbed you are now Michelle and Amara". All of the scouts began to jump around in joy. "Now I wish you a happy and magical day"

Puppetmon downed his fifth cup of coffee and was happily bouncing around the room. "Coffee, coffee, coffee, I love coffee…"

"So do we have everything we need" Myotismon asked still brushing his hair.

"Yeah, we just need a way to the parks" Apollo said.

"We have a car, but if anything happens to it…" Devimon said

"It will be fine, according to Chris they will be at the Magic Kingdom today so lets get going I just saw there limo pulling away" Beryl said standing up.

The villains left the room and headed for the car.

"Here's a nice parking spot" Piedmon said pulling into a slot'

"Why are we all the way out here, I saw some spaces in the Mickey lot" Talpa demanded.

"NOTHING can happen to this car so we park it where it will be nice and safe" Devimon said pulling the supplies, Puppetmon, and Wiseman out of the trunk. Once Wiseman was unfolded they were on their way.

"Okay remember we parked in Cardboard Cutout Ant 1,987,547 from a Bugs Life" Myotismon said heading for the tram.

The large group boarded and 45 minutes later arrived at the gate.

"Yeah we're here" Rini cheered jumping out of Darien's lap.

"Okay Izzy, what's the plan" Tai asked.

Izzy pulled out his laptop and brought up a map of the park. "The route I have indicated will be the most efficient…"

"Well none of the rides I want to go on are on there, you forgot the Merry-Go-Round at least 50 times" Ryo said unhooking himself from the top of the car where he and the other Ronin Warriors had been forced to ride due to lack of space. 

"Well you can do your own thing" Amy pointed out.

It was then the groups where formed. Izzy, Amy, Jessie, Matt, TK, Mimi, Kari, Sora, Mina, Raye, Joe, Chana, Michelle, and Rowan decided for follow Izzy's plan. Darien and Adam went to Buzz Lightyear to see who was better. Amara and Saturn headed for the racetrack. Serena, Lita, Rini, Fall, Crystal, Hope, and Tai decided to go on a ride in Tomorrow Land first. Kento, Sage, Sci, Mia, and Ryo headed for the Merry-Go-Round. (I hope we didn't forget anyone).

"Hey where is that one lady with the big key?" Palmon asked.

"She overslept" Amara answered "she'll find us later".

"Okay, so we all meet for lunch at the barbecue pit by Splash Mountain at 1:30" Amy said as the group entered the park.

The first person they saw was Bob head of the character department. "Where have you been" he said running up to the digimon. "You where supposed to be in the Tiki Tiki Room and hour ago" pointing to Biomon. "As for the rest of you get over by Alice in Wonderland and entertain the guests".

The digimon where about to protest when they heard the cries of the happy children "look it the things from Alice lets get them" with that the digimon began to run for the their lives.

"Make sure you don't miss the limo home" Matt called as they disappeared into the crowd.

Pluto slammed the gas on the limo as she entered the parking lot "The keeper of time oversleeps, I'm never going to live this down, and how do I stop this stupid thing, I've never driven one before"

She kept gaining speed as she entered Cardboard Cutout Ant 1, 987,547. Losing control she slammed into the only car in the lot. When the car came to a stop she jumped out enraged, "How dare they park in my way, I almost messed up my hair, PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM" she yelled launching the attack at the car. Then for good measure she jabbed her key into the side if the car.

Once she felt better she parked in Mickey's lot finally finding the brake and headed off to find the others.

The villains made the final preparations in their hide out, Sleeping Beauties Castle.

"You know with a few throw rugs and some flowery curtains this would look just like my old castle" Myotismon said looking around.

"Thank you Martha Stewart, now can we get on with it" Diamond said impatiently.

"Fine" Piedmon said pulling out the schedule that Chris had given them, "according to this the first ride they will hit will be Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Myotismon and Apollo, that's your area, get going" Beryl said seating herself in her thrown that she had brought from home.

Myotismon and Apollo put on their disguises and headed off to the ride laughing insanely on their way out the door, which caused them not to notice the stairs.

"Hey there's some…" Sapphire warned when he heard the crashing and screaming "…stairs"

Once the thumping stopped a single pain filled "ha" was heard.

"Are they dead" Puppetmon asked looking down.

"Na, if he survived the special ones flying the plane, he can survive falling down hundreds of stairs" Piedmon answered pulling out a new tube of lipstick.

At the bottom of the stairs the two got up "Next time we'll use plastic swords the real ones really hurt, did you get yours out?"

"Yeah" Myotismon mumbled heading out the door.

"I can't believe Kari pulled that sword out, now she gets free run of the park today" Raye said moving with the line.

"She's one of the special ones, you'll get used to it" Sora said "we get gipped out of a lot of things because of that"

The last they saw of Kari she was heading off to challenge Kento to a Churro eating contest.

"Matt is this ride scary" TK asked seeing the pictures of pirates on the walls.

"No of course not" Matt said picking up his brother and helping him next to Mimi in the boat.

The boat began to drift along as the skull warned them of the impending doom. 

"Cool look that Pirate has a all gold outfit" Jessie pointed out as they moved along.

"I thought Apollo was the only one who had one of those" Chana said "you think the guy would realize it makes a really nice target that you can see for miles"

As the ride progressed TK became more nervous especially when he noticed a Pirate with fangs was following their boat. "Matt that pirate has fangs and its' following us" TK said moving closer to his brother.

"Don't worry there all plaster" Mina said "they can't hurt you".

While the group was looking forward the pirate made his move and grabbed Mimi. TK screamed "THE PIRATE WITH FANGS TOOK MIMI, YOU SAID THIS WAS A NICE RIDE AND IT'S EATING PEOPLE"

"It is not, she went shopping remember" Matt said trying to calm him down.

"Then why is the gold pirate wearing her hat" TK said near hysterics.

"It's just a fashion statement" Michelle said as the ride ended "and a ugly one at that"

TK still a little unsure followed the others to the exit as they left they saw the 7 digimon run by.

"Help us" Gatomon cried as the children threatened to overwhelm them.

"Aw they're having fun" Izzy said taking a picture.

"Should we go again, we are ten minutes ahead of schedule" Amy said.

"Nooo it will eat you" TK said

"No it won't now let's go again" Rowan said as they entered again.

The group with Tai and Serena entered the ride a little unsure.

"Does anyone know what this is" Tai asked.

"Not a clue" Fall said as they entered.

Five minutes after entering a large explosion was heard throughout the park "Shining Star Boomerang, Super Nova Stick Explosion, Jupiter Oak Evolution, Space Silence Sword Slash, Moon Scepter Elimination" and a large orange beam was heard right before it.

"Mommy that was scary" Rini said jumping into her mothers arms.

Tai sat shaking, "I'm never sleeping without a night light again"

"The evil has been defeated" Hope said trying to gather herself.

A flood of security guards then approached the group. "I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave, after blowing up one of our expensive rides"

"Fine" Crystal said "it's for the better, do the psychologists give you a chunk of the money they get from people after they ride that thing"

"Come on lets go wait for the others in the nice safe limo" Serena said "we can lock those doors".

They ran as fast as they could to the car and barricaded themselves in each one hold a weapon ready to pounce on the first thing that opened the door.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry that took so long to get up the rest of the Magic Kingdom will be up as soon as possible. Please review and give us any suggestions (villain plans would be great for example). 


	6. Default Chapter Title

A/N: We were finally able to get part 6 done sorry this is a little late. Thank you sooooo much for the reviews and as always keep them coming we would really like to know if you want to the next parts to come or not.

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is ours.

Myotismon dragged a very angry Mimi up the stairs into the hideout and tied her up. Apollo followed still wearing her hat.

"If you thought what I did to you on the plane was bad you just wait, I'll get you when you least suspect it" Mimi threatened.

"This isn't one of the kids on the list" Devimon said.

"We know" Apollo answered "the little one you want moved when he saw Myotismon so we just grabbed her"

They then heard a ping as Mimi broke through one of her ropes and was working on the second.

"I think we are going to need more rope, can you hand it to me Beryl" Piedmon asked.

Beryl looked up from her manicure annoyed "its still in the car remember"

"Then go get it"

Then she unleashed her most powerful weapon and the most powerful weapon for all females in general 'The Look'. She glared at her comrades until Talpa couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHHH make her stop, I'll go get it for crying out loud" he wailed heading for the door but hit it at the wrong angle and slammed into the wall. "I'm okay" he mumbled as found his way out.

"That had to have hurt" Puppetmon said walking over to the closet to get his Barbies to play with "Hey the ropes right here, I must have grabbed it"

"Someone should stop him" Wiseman said,

"Naa" Foire said "he needs the exercise, so who's next?"

"What's next Izzy?" Chana asked.

"The Haunted Mansion" he answered putting his computer away.

"Matt is this one scary, does it eat people?" TK asked at they walked up to the door.

"Like I said before Mimi is shopping and this ride is perfectly safe" Matt said again picking him up.

"Would it make you feel better if we made a list of everyone and checked after every ride" Sora said trying to be helpful.

TK nodded and Mina pulled out a notepad and had everyone write down his or her name before giving it to Raye. "Okay if you leave be sure to cross your name off". The group nodded and headed into the house.

"It's the Mansion Diamond, Devimon that's one of yours" Wiseman directed "hurry they are already boarding".

Diamond ran out the door and headed down the stairs while Devimon decided to head through the window. He got a running start and took off and flew straight through the window only to have his wings be a little too big. They hit the sides and launched him back into the room, out the door into Diamond sending both of them tumbling down the stairs.

"We planned that, can you please have the little bunny band aids out when we get back, I've got a really big booboo"

Over at the highway Saturn and Amara were happily driving around and around and around totally oblivious to everything going on around them. 

"Just a few more laps before we need to meet the other for lunch" Saturn called over the noise.

Amara nodded and was forced to slam the breaks when Gabumon ran in front of the car in efforts to get away from the children.

"Watch where you are going" she shouted "I almost had a new track record"

Gabumon didn't listen and kept running "please don't let them catch me" he prayed and headed off to find a hiding place.

Meanwhile Kari had tracked down Kento, Sci, and Sage and was in the process of having a Churro eating contest.

"Wow there both at 100" Sci said sipping another cup of tea "for a little girl she is putting away a lot of food".

Sage looked up from his hair primping "I got $20 on the little girl"

"Your on" Sci answered starting another cup.

Tai poked his head above the dashboard of the car to see if anyone was coming. "Still all clear" he reported and joined the others.

Hope looked up "I can't believe they had that ride here and the name XS doesn't even give any indication of what is about to happen" 

(a/n: everyone seemed to want to know what the ride was called and yes it's a real ride. It's called XS and it's in Tomorrow Land I won't say anything else because we don't want to spoil the ride for anyone so if you ever go on it you will be as surprised as we were)

"Don't worry my wand took care of it" Serena said polishing it and looking out the window "hey isn't that one of the lego guys bad guys?" seeing Talpa walk by.

"If you can call a big floating head that, to be honest I wish he had beaten them, then we wouldn't have to put up with them" Tai said.

"I wonder what he is doing here" Hope pondered then something came to mind "if we are rooming with lego wimps maybe he is with our villains"

"Lets find out" Rini said jumping out the car followed by the rest of the group.

Talpa heard the footsteps right before a kid with huge brown hair tackled him to the ground. "All right who are you working for" the boy demanded.

"Hey are you one of the digidestinted" Talpa asked recognizing him from the tapes.

Tai nodded while Rini brought out some rope and what looked like Mimi's make up bag.

Talpa pulled out his list that Devimon had given him "are you Matt, TK, or Kari"

At the mention of Kari's name his eyes flared with rage "What do you want my sister for"

Realizing he made a mistake Talpa made a run for it

"Jupiter Thunder Crash" Lita called taking him down "see that is why none of out enemies wore big metal armor"

"Let's see if he can tell us what they are up to" Serena said opening up the box "I think his upper lip needs to be waxed."

Diamond waited patiently as the cars of the Haunted Mansion ride passed by. He looked over to check on Devimon posing as ghost.

Another car came around and Devimon popped out "BOO" he yelled for fun only to have his plan backfire and he hit in the head with one of Batman's many gadgets "Stupid special affects" the Dark Knight muttered as his car rounded the corner.

Devimon rubbed his head "I hope they have the bunny band aids ready I have another booboo"

"Shhh" Diamond hissed "here they come". The first car held Izzy and Amy followed by Matt and TK. Diamond didn't want to miss his chance and ran forward tripping over one of the head stones and fell face first into the ground.

Devimon saw him go down and took to the air again and swooped over the carts grabbing the first person he could. When he looked down to see who he had caught he gasped in horror, it was the one known as Sailor Mars. Devimon also failed to notice the mobile, which held the flying ghost and smashed into it. He became entangled in the string and kept flying around and around still holding his captive.

Meanwhile Diamond reached in and took the list crossing off Raye's name.

TK looked up and began to scream "Matt it's Devimon and he has Raye"

Matt looked where his brother was pointing "No it's just a dummy, Raye is fine I think she is riding with Rowan"

TK stared at his brother in disbelief and waited for the ride to end.

Once off the ride Jessie looked around the group "Everyone here?" she asked

"No the big ghost with fangs took Raye" TK said

Mina took out the list "No see her name is crossed off"

TK fumed while Izzy pulled out his computer "Mars Fire Ignite" was followed by a fireball coming out of the roof of the mansion.

"Now those are special affects" Joe commented "where to next"

"The Tiki Tiki Room" Amy said.

Sora perked up "Cool we can visit Biomon so lets go"

Back in the parking lot Tai and company continued to torture Talpa.

"I'll ask you again, what is the plan" Tai said getting annoyed

"I'll never talk" the warrior said from his bonds.

"Have it your way" Serena said rummaging through the box and pulling out some tweezers "I think it's time you get two eyebrows like everyone else"

"Nooo" Talpa yelled "I like my unibrow"

"Then talk" Hope said. 

"Never"

Lita walked up "let the tweezing begin"

Puppetmon sat on the floor of the castle happily combing his Barbies hair "Wow Barbie your going to look so good for your date with Ken tonight" he said as the door opened.

In walked Diamond and a slightly charred Devimon. Diamond immediately headed for the mirror "I have something in each one of my eyes, that scout caused all this rubble to fall on me and get me dirty too"

"You got the better end of it" Devimon said putting some rope around Raye. "I was at the business end of the fireball and look what she did to poor Lucky" pulling out his Ladybug beanie "she creased her tag now she'll never be the same, all my other beanies are going to laugh at her".

"Just wait Mr. Fire Bird is going to come out for a little visit once I get out of this" Raye threatened looking over at Mimi "oh dear I guess the little one was right you didn't go shopping"

Mimi nodded "Don't tell me none of you noticed the pirate with fangs grabbing me"

Raye shook her head "Well TK did but no one believed him"

Beryl looked up from her Pedicure "You realize she wasn't on the list either, how hard is it to get these kids"

"You'll see" Myotismon said brushing his hair "this humidity is murder for my volume".

Apollo stepped forward into the sun causing everyone in the room to cry out in pain as the sun hit his outfit.

"Sorry" he said stepping back "Piedmon you and Sapphire are next they are going to the Tiki Tiki room"

Piedmon and Sapphire where very careful as they headed out the door not wanting to fall down the stairs like there comrades but Piedmon boots hadn't been made for walking on narrow stairs and he went tumbling down taking Sapphire with him.

Beryl listened until the thumping stopped "I don't see why they just don't take the elevator"

A few hours later the large group met for lunch. TK sat shaking with terror due to the fact that Sora was missing after Birdramon blew up the Tiki Tiki room, Jessie had disappeared on Splash Mountain, and Tinker Bell had taken Izzy and Amy.

"Matt I'm telling you it was Puppetmon dressed up like Tinker Bell" TK said.

"No it was your imagination is running wild" Matt said "now go get a table".

Kari and the Ronin Warriors entered with Sci and Sage carrying a very sick Kento. The three ran up to Rowan "Dude you should have seen it that little girl ate 500 Churros and is still hungry" Sage said setting Kento down.

"Kari" TK called with joy running to her side and relaying the events of the day to her.

Once he had finished she looked at the others in the lunch line "Do you have any proof?"

TK nodded and pulled out the pictures from Splash Mountain "See here's our boat and Jessie isn't in it but if you look at the next picture you see her going down the hill without a boat and someone holding her in the background"

Kari studied the pictures "I believe you now after lunch we'll go rescue them"

It was then that Adam and Darien walked into the area. "I can't believe she gave you her number, just pray Jessie never finds out" Darien commented.

"1-800-HELP ME YOU IDIOT, I'll never forget that number" Adam said happily "and she looked so much like Jessie only wetter"

"What are you talking about" Joe asked sitting down with his food 'for fifty bucks this better be the best hamburger I've ever had' he thought to himself.

"We saw this really hot chick with a really ugly chick in heels on the way over here and Adam got her number" Darien said happily.

Matt looked at the phone number and then at TK's picture. His brother looked up at him "now you believe me don't you? I told you she was pulled out of the boat"

Matt nodded "we'll take care of everything after we eat".

The digimon again ran by Patamon and Gatomon jumped into their kid's laps and pretended to be dolls. Gomamon leapt into Mina's purse out of site. The other digimon did similar actions until the hoards if children had passed.

"Where is Mimi?" Palmon asked out of breath.

"The pirate with fangs got her"

"No, she's shopping" Ryo said.

Palmon shrugged and dove into her salad.

Elsewhere in the park Sailor Pluto was very lost and looking at the map.

"You are here" it read "but I want to be there, I've already been to here like fifty times can't this map just say where there is" she yelled with anger pulling out her key.

"We told you not to where those shoes" Wiseman said as Beryl rang out her hair.

"Just be quiet how was I supposed to know that my heel would get stuck in the conveyor belt and pull me down the hill, at least I got one of the people on the list unlike you fools"

Devimon failed to notice this because he was applying his bunny band aids "now for the booboo on my arm"

In the corner Puppetmon was still happily playing "Tina how could you take Ken from Barbie and after she trusted you" he picked up the two dolls and had them beating up each other.

Fiore looked out the window "Darien's coming for me" he yelled seeing two figures scaling the castle.

Izzy looked over at Amy "could they really be coming for us?"

"No, the only one who noticed we were taken was TK and no one believes him, I bet he's racing Adam up the wall or something" she said trying to get her bonds off "where that bug of yours isn't he supposed to save you when you are in danger"

Sora finally spoke up "When we get kidnapped, or are running for our lives it's another story, I mean when we where running from Piedmon one of them could have digivolved and carried us across, but nooo we had to use the swings."

Izzy then began to finish "and Patamon could have digivolved in the first place and carried TK and Kari safely down but no, they had to go up the rope"

Piedmon looked over "You know I never noticed that before"

"Shhh" Diamond said "I hear voices" they looked out the window to see Darien and Adam racing up the castle.

"Dude, your girlfriend is tied up in there" Darien said looking in the window

"Yeah were going to be rescued" Raye cheered

"Liar you just want to win" Adam said not even looking in.

Once they had passed the villains broke out laughing while Jessie made a metal note to have them sleep on the balcony that night.

"I'll talk" Talpa cried as Lita brought over the hot wax.

"That's what I though" Serena said 

"They have been picking your friends off of the rides and taking them to the castle, right now they should be hitting Small World"

"I'm coming Kari" Tai yelled as they ran into the park avoiding security along the way.

The Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, and Ronin Warriors stood at the base of the castle.

"TK and Kari you two stay here where it's safe while we go get the others" Matt said the two where about to protest when the characters crowded around the two asking for autographs.

"Look Adam and Darien are right there" Michelle pointed out "but are they going to"

Amara nodded "Yep there going to see who can get the lake first"

"Never mind that lets go get the others and Izzy" Tentomon said heading up the stairs.

A few moments later Tai and Serena's group arrived. 

"Why didn't they just use the elevators" Crystal said pushing the button.

Myotismon sat with Apollo in Small World waiting for the kids to show.

"If I have to hear this blasted song one more time I'm going to freak" Myotismon said hearing the annoying lyrics run through his head over and over again.

"We've been here for a half and hour lets get back to the castle, I want to see who Ken chooses Tina or Barbie" Apollo said heading to the exit.

"It's a small world after all" Myotismon sang following.

"Quiet" Apollo yelled.

"Hey once it's in your head it never leaves, it's kind of catchy" Myotismon said.

"Wing Blade" Garudamon called sending the flaming bird through the door.

"So that's where you went flamey" Raye said happily as her firebird flew through the door.

"Get them" Beryl yelled and the great battle began as Apollo and Myotismon returned.

TK and Kari looked up from signing to see various fireballs, energy balls, and other attacks shoot out the window.

"You two better digivolve, and we can charge $5 for a picture with you" Kari said seeing the line growing longer.

"At last I am there" Pluto called as she entered the battle.

Rini untied Jessie and the others as fast as she could. "I'm free" she called causing the villains to prepare for her wrath "not where is ADAM" she yelled as she jumped out the window.

"Cool" Apollo said "now I don't have to get rid of her"

Devimon was battling Matt and Tai "Why don't you jump out the window too and save me a lot of time"

"Dream on, now your going to get it for trying to get TK" Matt yelled and shoved the dark lord out of one of the windows.

Due to the many band-aids he wasn't able to open his wings and slammed right into Winnie the Pooh. Time seemed to freeze and the children turned "Pooh Bear NOOOOOOOOO" they yelled "Kill the bat thingy" hoards of children began to over take him with honey pots.

Izzy had joined TK and Kari and was now taking pictures of everything that happened.

"Oh, looky" TK said "that nice Jessie lady lived, she landed on Adam and her wand is glowing"

"I didn't think he could run that fast" Izzy said getting some good action pictures.

Next to come out the window was Apollo who landed on Goofy and suffered the same fate as Devimon. Crystal pocked her head out the window "and tone down the outfit you almost blinded me".

Sora and Mimi with the help of their digimon had cornered Piedmon. "Now didn't we warn you on the plane" Mimi said stepping forward.

On the ground Izzy continued to get pictures as Amy blasted Puppetmon into Minnie, Wiseman was sent into Donald, Diamond and Sapphire took out Chip and Dale causing themselves to be pelted with a variety of nuts, even the Ronin Warrior helped a little by send Beryl into Daisy. Soon only Myotismon was left and he was surrounded within moments he was sent flying and landed on one of the most beloved characters of all, Mickey Mouse. This caused tourists of all ages to go into a murderous rampage after Myotismon.

  
"Are you done yet, I'm getting tired" TK said as Matt and the other emerged from the castle.

"Yeah, nothing like kicking a little villain butt to end the day with" Saturn said happily.

With that the group headed for the limos and back to the hotel.

Chris sat amazed in the bushes "I'll get them tomorrow, now where did those villains go, I need to give them their information"

One by one the tattered villains walked to their car giving each other support. "I hurt and look what happened to poor Tina" Puppetmon said holding up his now headless doll.

"Good it serves her right for trying to steal Ken" Beryl said as they arrived at the car and saw the damage.

"Maybe we can hide it with a little nail polish" Fiore suggested.

Piedmon passed out while Devimon began to scream "NOOOOO our house and more importantly Roary nooooo you will be avenged if it's the last thing I do."

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry this part was so long the next parts will be shorter. As always review and we have decided to let you guys pick where they go after Part 7 so be sure to vote in the review. 1= Sea World, 2= Universal Studios, 3= Epcot, 4= Islands of Adventure, 5= Midevil Times theme restaurant, and 6= rainy day at the hotel.


	7. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Wow we're at part 7 already. Keep up the voting for part eight so far it looks like rainy day at the hotel is winning by a landslide (as of June 24, 2000). Like we said before the voting will be for part 8 so there is still time. Keep reviewing who knows your suggestion could make it into one of our stories, (God of Death we will try to get your idea in some way thanks for the suggestion).

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, you all know the drill.

Part 7

It was 2 a.m. as Joe wandered down the hall to the ice machine "Go get ice Joe" he mumbled "your closest to the door Joe so you need to get the ice, I'll get their stupid ice…"

Down the same hall Myotismon came holding his ice bucket "Go get ice Myotismon, my feet hurt. We told her not to where those shoes but did she listen, no, now I have to get the stupid ice, and I'm the one who had mouse ears shoved into my back…"

They both arrived at the machine at the same time and looked at each other for about five minutes. Joe was horrified to see Myotismon in a facemask and curlers, while Myotismon was trying to figure out if he was on the list or not.

Joe gasped.

"Hey I don't wake up looking like I do without a little work," the undead king said realizing what was upsetting the boy. "Now I think I'll just take you hostage and then we can get your little digimon, I know he's on the list".

In the Presidential Suite almost everyone slept soundly. Jessie had spread out all over her bed, Izzy, TK, and Kari were happy in their cribs while most of the others were on cots. Adam sat up waiting for ice to put on his many bruises and currently couldn't move. Gomamon was frantically shaking anyone he could get his hands on.

"Someone please wake up" he pleaded. "I'm so desperate, hey lego guys want to be a real hero" he said opening the door to the patio.

The five guys rolled over waving their hands "Naaaa"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" he said and grabbed a tube of Matt's hair gel, which caused him to wake up immediately.

"Don't do anything stupid, just give back the tube" Matt said trying to stay calm.

Gomamon moved over to the door "Open the door and you get it back"

"Fine" Matt said opening the door allowing the digimon to take off down the hall.

Matt crawled back into bed not noticing Tentomon flying out the open patio door.

Gomamon tore down the hall just as Myotismon grabbed Joe. 

"Come out of the Sea Marching fishes" he called noticing the Parana tank at the end of the hall. The fish crashed out and attacked Myotismon and freed Joe who got the ice and went back to the room.

Izzy opened his eyes hearing the door open he glanced down to check on Tentomon, only to find he wasn't there. "Tentomon" he called waking everyone in the room.

"This had better be good" Raye mumbled seeing the bug fly over toward the door

"Grab him he's heading for the zapper" Izzy scram

"Must go to the light…" Tentomon said seeming to be in a trance "pretty light, must go to the light…"

Sora threw one of her pillows at him sending the bug back to Izzy and went back to sleep.

"Announcements, Announcements, Announcements" the room sang as Chris stepped forward.

"Good morning everyone, hope you all had fun at the Magic Kingdom, today you will be going to two parks the Animal Kingdom and MGM studios"

The Planeteers began jumping up and down.

"Okay… other announcements are again don't blow up your alarm clocks I'm looking in your direction Care Bears…hey put that finger down"

Tai and Matt were covering their sibling's eyes while someone tried to get to Rini in time.

"I also have some bad news, some of our heroes will be leaving for a little while. First Chana, Fall, and Crystal apparently they don't like being attacked and will come back another time. Next Amara, Michelle, and Saturn have some personal matters to attend to and will come back in a few days. Now the first limos will leave in five minutes so everyone have a nice day" Chris finished and the group dismissed for breakfast.

The villains watched the limos pull away as Chris entered the room. 

"So I hope you have a better plan that yesterday" he said looking at the band-aid-covered group.

"Sure do" Puppetmon said packing up his Barbies "we know not to land on the characters"

"And not to wear 6 inch heels" Beryl said putting on her 8 inchers.

"So what do you plan to do?" Chris asked

Apollo stepped forward wearing a monkey costume "were going to dress up like animals and pull them off of the tram"

Chris rubbed his temples "that has to be the stupidest plan I've ever heard, now listen up I have a better idea"

.

"Dudes this is going to be so lame you know all the animals are going to be sleeping" Kento whined.

"Shut up" Jessie said "your only riding in here because Adams in trouble"

Across the car Darien fluffed his favorite pink shirt. "now Joe I'm going to take you in as me protégé' in hopes of making you buffer and more manly like me"

At this statement the entire car burst out laughing. "Whatever you say honey" Serena said patting his shoulder.

Adam heard this from the roof and pocked his head in the window, "I have a protégé' to you know, ummm Tai, yeah, Tai, I'm going to teach him to follow in my footsteps"

Tai shrugged and accepted the offer, "I'm game"

Once at the park Izzy and Amy pulled out their computers.

"We are all staying together today" Tai asked not wanting a repeat of XS.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Where to first" Mimi asked.

"The tram safari" Amy said as they entered the park.

On the tram the group saw all the animals extremely close up.

"See there not sleeping" Rini said watching a cheetah trot by.

The cart them came to a stop while some elephants crossed the road.

"Now folks" the tour guide said "if you look way at the top of the hill you will see a herd of Opakis (half deer half zebra) they usually don't come too close…except for that one which is climbing into the tram.

Jessie squealed happily as the animal laid its head in her lap shoving the Ronin Warriors out to make room for itself.

"Neat" Kari said "do we get to keep it"

"Got me" Matt said.

Once the ride ended the park officials decided to let them keep the Opaki, with a little help from TK and Kari. 

"Wow you two are good" Jessie said as TK and Kari dried their fake tears "a few tears and he was ready to give you the park"

"It's a gift" TK said 

Darien was walking in front of the animal when he felt a tug at the back of his shirt as it started to nibble on it.

"Hey" he yelled "it's trying to eat pinky"

"No big loss there" Adam mumbled.

Palmon was next to Darien and also felt a little nibble, "Hey Jessie your deer thing is trying to eat me"

"It wouldn't do anything like that" Jessie said patting its head.

"Great, isn't that what you told TK yesterday while everyone was getting picked off" Palmon mumbled as they entered the gorilla house.

The rest of the Animal Kingdom was uneventful that is until lunchtime.

"Gate of Destiny" Magnaangemon called bringing up the large golden gate. "Now to get our lunch out of there"

"This was a great idea" Mina said "we save a ton of money by bringing our own food and we don't have to carry it"

"Yeah" Kari agreed "the gate is like a portable locker"

Agumon walked up and tried to open the door "it's stuck" and began banging on it.

"No way" Serena cried.

The scouts who get a little cranky when they don't eat all launched their ultimate attacks at the door. While the angel tried to pry it open with his sword.

Sci stepped forward shaking "I really need my cup of tea, how about we throw someone at it so it will open"

TK looked at Ryo "How about him?"

Ryo ran behind a bush, "no he's not powerful enough" Mimi said "but a good idea though"

Agumon then spoke "what about Tai, then I can digivolve to save him…yes digivolve and become big and powerful…"

Tai stepped behind Sora who whispered "I really think you need to get him help"

"What about him?" Lita asked pointing to Chris who had come over to check on the heroes.

"He works" Izzy said as Darien and Adam picked up their lackey and threw him at the gate…

"That was fun" Mimi said "its so much better that being tied up in a castle all day"

"And we finally got our lunch" Joe put in "I hope we got Chris out of there in time"

"He'll be fine" Gomamon said munching on the last of his apple "so what if he's traumatized for life".

"Load up" Raye called opening the door

"Matt where are we going next?" Gabumon asked

"MGM, just to go on a few rides and to see Fantasmic" Matt answered shutting the door.

The villains sat behind the stage of Fantasmic waiting for Chris to arrive all of them were enthralled with the drama going on in the Barbie, Tina, Ken love triangle.

Puppetmon sat acting out "How could you lose your memory Ken, don't tell me you don't remember me, you don't remember us" Barbie pleaded

Puppetmon shook Kens head "No I don't all I know is Tina…" Chris then stomped into the room interrupting the scene.

"Hey" Beryl yelled "just when it was getting good"

"Okay I have them in front row seats and they'll be here in a few hours and we have a lot to do" Chris said opening the closet to the costumes "did you get rid of the real actors?"

"Yes" Fiore said "we told them the show was canceled and to go home, but what happened to you?"

"They locked their lunch in the Gate of Destiny and threw me in to open it up"

Piedmon stepped forward and gave him a hug and handed him a card "I have a support group that meets every Tuesday to help cope with the gate experience"

Chris took the card "get ready"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Joe said pulling out one of his airsick bags looking at the Tower of Terror.

"Everyone needs to get in the same car so we can buy a group picture" Izzy said checking his film.

The group boarded the ride with a few extras.

"Kari what is the 'worlds fattest man contest'?" Gatomon asked as she settled in

"Really big guys come from all over the world to see who is the fattest why?"

"Because there are a few in our car with us"

Tai looked over in horror when he realized that their lap bar wasn't going to come down all the way. He then looked around the car and saw the rest of the group had the same problem.

The sailor scouts quickly transformed and used their bows to secure themselves to the car. Mimi, Sora, and Joe unhooked their purses and wove them around the bar before rehooking. Darien secured himself by driving roses into the seat through his clothes while Adam did the same with his Trident. The Ronin Warriors began to undo some to their legos and in a way handcuffed themselves to the bar. Tai managed to get his goggles off and use them for and anchor while Kari used her scarf. Izzy used his backpack as an extra seat belt. Finally Matt pulled out a bottle of his hair gel.

"Stand up for a sec TK" he said putting a drop of the seat and securing TK and them himself.

"Matt are we going to be stuck to the seat forever now?" TK asked a little worried.

"No one drop of water will dissolve it" Matt said and the ride began to climb.

(a/n we didn't forget about the digimon) The guardians had just grabbed onto the lap bar and held on for dear life.

Devimon stepped out onto the stage in his Pocahontos costume "This is so embarrassing" he whined as Myotismon came out as Belle.

"Look at me I'm so pretty, so pretty…" he sang "hey Chris do I get to keep the dress?"

"If you want to" Chris replied "hey look over at the tower, isn't that them holding on for dear life?"

The villains came out to watch as the kids held on to dear life, the only ones who seemed to be okay was Matt and TK.

"I would swear they where glued to the seat" Sapphire said.

Then Rowans legos gave out and sent him into the roof of the cart. 

"You really want that armor Talpa, it didn't seem to do him much good" Piedmon said

"I know how to unlock its secret powers and when I do I'll take over the world bwa ha ha ha ha ha" Talpa said going into psycho evil villain mode.

"Guys get back stage" Puppetmon called, "the guests are starting to arrive"

Chris walked over to them "all right everything is in place and revenge will be ours" he then grabbed his mike and began to entertain the crowd.

"Let's do it again" Kari cheered as they exited the ride and where greeted by the Opaki.

"Nooo" everyone yelled in unison.

"Is everyone all right?" Sora asked looking around.

"No" Darien whined "I forgot my roses had thorns"

Rowan seemed to be off in another world "Look at all the pretty colors, and look I see a giant squirrel walking down the street with us…whats that little guy, you want me to feed the digimon to you"

The digimon wasted no time jumping into their child's arms for protection.

"I think he sleeps tied up tonight" Biomon said keeping an eye to the confused figure.

"Izzy, Amy what next?" Tai asked seeing that the sun was setting

"Chris got us front row seats to Fantasmic so we need to get to main stage" Izzy reported leading the way into the stadium. Chris met them by their seats and was smiling evilly.

"Mommy is he all right?" Rini asked getting nervous.

"It's probably a side affect from the gate, everything is fine" Serena said setting Rini in her lap.

The group sat chatting for about fifteen minutes waiting for the show to start. Darien was giving Joe fashion tips and Jessie groomed the Opaki. The digimon began to get edgey.

"I think we need to digivolve, something isn't right" Agumon said his voice shaky.

"I think that you have a problem" Patamon said "you need to relax, digivolving isn't everything"

"Yes it is" Agumon snarled.

"I feel something isn't right either" Tentomon said "everyone just be ready" with that the lights dimmed and the show began.

Apollo, Piedmon, Puppetmon, and Diamond made sure their zip lines where secure and prepared to go. 

"Remember once the dragon sets the water on fire we go" Apollo said seeing the dragon appear. "You've got to hand it to Myotismon the guy can wear a dress"

Puppetmon who been playing with his dolls while Chris was explaining the plan thought that they were supposed to go right as the dragon appeared and jumped off the platform down the zip line.

"Not yet" Piedmon yelled but it was to late Puppetmon flew by the dragon just as it fired setting him aflame. The Dark Master let go of the rope and fell into the water.

"That must have hurt" Diamond said as he was taking off "good thing I paid attention"

"Kari was it just me or did Belle have fangs" TK asked leaning over.

"Yeah, and I don't remember her having blonde hair, but she did look very happy" Kari replied.

The two continued to watch as the dragon jumped up and began to breathe fire.

"Wow it looks like the dragon can shoot flaming balls like Agumon" Tai said seeing a fireball fly into the lake.

"That wasn't in the show last time we where here" Hope said, "but I like it"

Izzy sat happily taking pictures when he realized that he wasn't on the ground anymore. "Don't worry Izzy I'll save you" he heard Tentomon cry.

"Great, every time he says that something bad happens too me" he muttered looking up to see what had him, he was surprised to see Aladdin with three eyes.

"Matt!!!" TK screamed as his brother was taken away by what looked like Ariel with swords.

Apollo was last and he had been dressed like Apollo from Hercules. He jumped and flew towards the targets sweeping up one of the sailor scouts and landing safely at the top of the mountain where Devimon was waiting with some rope. "Ohhh's and Ahhh's" where heard from the crowd who thought it was all part of the show.

"I told you we should have digivolved" Agumon said.

"What should we do?" Amy asked.

"Let me take care of it" Patamon said before he digivolved but he was too late Darien was on top of the lights and was preparing to throw a rose.

Beryl stood up at the peak and began to speak "Here me Digidestined and Sailor Scouts, surrender or your little friends here get fried" then a single rose landed by her foot and Tuxedo Mask began his speech.

"How dare you interrupt this wholesome family fun, this forces of evil should not tamper with the love and bond…"

After a few more sentences everyone was asleep. About an hour later Darien finished "… and I Tuxedo Mask will stop you" he looked around to see everyone out.

"Cool" he said climbing to the top of the mountain and freeing the others. As they got back to their seats they woke the others. TK jumped into Matt's arms.

"Come on lets get out of here while we can" Mina said checking her rope burn.

"Wait, I have and idea" Mimi said pointing over to the villains.

Fiore was the first to wake up he looked around to find himself in a crowded gift shop by the entrance to the park.

"Guys wake up" Wiseman called "they got away"

"I thought that guy would never shut up" Myotismon grumbled and got up to leave only to find he was strapped to the wall. 

"Hey whats going on" Sapphire said seeing he had a price sticker on him.

"Look Mommy the dollies talk, can I have one?" a little boy asked.

"Honey not for five thousand dollars, let's go" the boy's mother answered.

Puppetmon got up to leave only to be held back by an employee, "sorry the only way you leave hear is if you are paid for"

Hours later the defeated villains walked into their room and Devimon patted Puppetmon on the shoulder "Sorry you had too trade your dolls for our freedom, we'll get you some new ones"

Puppetmon nodded "but it just won't be the same… I'll get those kids, Tina, Barbie and Ken will be avenged".

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay everyone please don't forget to vote for the next part, give us your ideas, and review. 1= Sea World, 2= Universal Studios, 3= Epcot, 4= Islands of Adventure, 5= Midevil Times theme restaurant, and 6= rainy day at the hotel.


	8. Default Chapter Title

A/N: You all asked for it #6 rainy day at the hotel is the winner, we took the final tally so if later it is outvoted you all know why. We hope you all enjoy this part and as always please review; we really love the feedback and ideas.

Disclaimer: Digimon, Sailor Moon, and everything else in this stories is not ours.

Part 8

Palmon slept nestled in her pot of dirt happily soaking up the Miracle Grow Mimi had put in right before she went to sleep. She was just about to slip into dreamworld when she felt something cool dripping on her head.

Palmon groaned and opened her eyes to be greeted by Jessie's Opaki pouring ranch dressing over her.

"Ahhhh" the sound of the scream woke everyone up.

"Ohhh do I get to digivolve" Agumon asked jumping up and down.

"No" Tai answered "first thing when we get back, you are going into a help group"

"What's wrong Palmon" Mimi asked walking over to her friend.

"The Opaki is trying to eat me" she stammered.

"Nonsense" Jessie said patting it on the head "he's been right here with me the whole night".

"Mimi I think you gave her too much Miracle Grow, try cutting back next time" Izzy said going back to sleep only to be awakened again by a tapping on the patio door.

Kari crawled out of her crib and opened the door.

"It's raining and were all wet, can we come in and get dry" Rowan asked.

"Yeah my hair's getting all ruined" Sage whined.

"Mars Fire Ignite" Raye yelled frying the warriors "there your dry, now go back to sleep"

"Ouch" Ryo said as Kari closed the door leaving them to the elements.

"Announcements, Announcements, Announcements" the heroes sang as Chris stepped up to the podium.

"Morning everyone, so did everyone enjoy Fantasmic?" the room was silent "I mean up to the point of Tux's speech" the room was then filled with wild cheering. "I thought so, I also have some good news for the digidestined, your last two episodes were dubbed and will be showing later today during the hero marathon that everyone can watch in their rooms. I'm afraid I also have some bad news, due to the weather your park trip has been canceled today, we wouldn't want any of you to get sick in the rainstorm. We invite you all to enjoy the hotel, go see a movie, or watch one in your room, go to the salon whatever. Have a nice day and I'll see you all tomorrow morning".

As everyone dispersed the group decided what to do. Sora and Mimi went for facials, Darien and Adam decided to go see Titan A.E., while the rest of the group headed back to the room.

"Come on Kari, we can go buy our company now" TK said heading up the stairs.

Chris walked in to the villains room fuming "How on earth did you lose?" he demanded.

"Well you didn't prepare us for cape boys little speech" Wiseman shot.

"Fine, today your on your own, take this time to recover and plan, watch the marathon and try to see what you did wrong" with that Chris left the room.

"Well wasn't he Mr. Sunshine today" Devimon said looking out the window. "So what are we…" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw a familiar brown van pull up to the hotel. "UPS!" he yelled with joy.

"What is he talking about" Sapphire asked still trying to get his contacts in.

"UPS delivers beanie babies" Puppetmon said sulking, "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see if some kid left their Barbies laying around" walking out the door.

"Come on move out of the way" Devimon said as the driver opened the door.

"Are you sure that's the one you want?" Matt asked.

"Yeap" Kari said "we want to buy the Lego Company"

"All right here it goes" Amy said transferring the bid, after a few moments the computer beeped. "All right you two you now own the Lego Company"

"Yippee" the two cheered. TK grabbed the computer and began to schedule board meetings for later in the day.

Matt walked over to join the others who were watching the Digimon replayed on the TV. 

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Devimon just separated us" Tai said "are we really that thin"

Before anyone could answer Jessie squealed with joy "its UPS"

"No way" Serena said running to the window "does he have any" she asked as the other scouts joined them at the window.

"I can't see" Lita said.

Pluto then ran over and grabbed Tai's telescope to get a better view.

"Careful with that, you have no idea how many boxes of Cracker Jacks I had to eat before I got that" Tai said.

"You got that out of a Cracker Jack box" Joe asked "no wonder we were lost so much"

"We have beanies" Pluto said as the boxes were unloaded.

With that the sailor scouts stampeded out of the room trampling the Ronin Warriors who were attempting to melt down more legos.

"I've got to see this, come on guys" Kari said running out with the digimon in tow.

In the villains room Devimon threw open the door and jumped off of the balcony "The Beanies will be mine" he said on the way down.

Myotismon sighed "I'm going to get my hair done, does anyone else want to come" he asked 

"I'm with ya" Piedmon said getting up "You guys coming".

"No" Beryl said "I want to watch and see where you idiots went wrong when trying to kill the kids" she watched as Leomon began to attack TK "so Devimon just sat at the top of a mountain and sent his minions to do this, well he had I'm a Whimp written all over him from the beginning"

"Tell us about it, and he's always telling us what we did wrong" Myotismon said walking out of the room.

Down in the gift shop a war was taking place. A true battle between good and evil, all for the beanie babies.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle" Mina called blasting Wonder Woman away from the pile of bears "lets see your lasso stop that".

Kari watched with delight giggling the whole time. "You know they are kind of cute, maybe I should get one"

"No Kari, they are evil and addicting, they bring out the worst in people" Gabumon said trying to stop the girl.

"I just want one…" Kari said entering the room.

"We've lost her to the dark side" Gatomon said sadly.

Once inside Kari was greeted by Darth Vader "*breath* welcome to the Dark Side little one" he said bowing to her.

"Thank you" she said politely as she used her digivice to drive Devimon away from a Halo II Bear.

"Curses" he said "those things really hurt".

"That was wonderful" Sora said coming out of the facial.

"Sure was, now what to do next" Mimi said as they entered the main part of the salon.

Sora looked around and smiled "How about a little revenge" she said pointing to Myotismon and Piedmon sitting in the barber's chair with cucumbers over their eyes.

"Lets do it" Mimi said walking over to the two hair stylists "Excuse me, would you mind if we worked on these two for a little bit?" as she asked this she pulled out two large wads of money.

"No, not at all" the stylists said "we were just going to lunch anyway"

The pair ran out and Mimi and Sora turned their attention to the two evil masters. "Tie us up in a castle" they muttered grabbing the hair dye "Let's see how you look in pink".

Puppetmon sat in the lobby watching all the happy kids playing with their doll. He sighed in sadness when he heard something behind him.

"Psssst, Puppetmon come here" a voice called from a storage closet.

Puppetmon walked in and found himself face to face with Agumon "Your not going to barbecue me are you, because that dragon did a pretty good job of that last night"

"No" Agumon answered "I have a proposal for you, I haven't gotten to digivolve for a few days now and its driving me nuts, so if you could just push Tai off of the roof I can digivolve to save him and everyone's happy".

"What's in it for me" Puppetmon said thinking it over.

Agumon reached in a bag and pulled out a few new Barbies "Princess Barbie, Prince Ken, jealous Lady in Waiting Tina, the King, and a real fire breathing dragon"

Puppetmon shook with joy "You have a deal" he said taking the bag.

"This never happened" Agumon said leaving the room and a very happy Puppetmon who a few minutes later also left heading for his room.

Beryl sat watching in horror as Myotismon became his true form, beast with in and all. Across the room all three of Diamonds eyes where wide open while Wiseman had floated quickly to the bathroom.

Once a commercial came on Talpa spoke "Well we all know never to let him digivolve"

Devimon then return and threw open the door in triumph. "The beanies are mine"

"What happened to you?" Sapphire asked seeing him bruised.

"Well everything was fine until Kari decided to come in and she used that blasted digivice on me a few times, but look I got Princess, Roary, Hissy, Dotty,…" he kept pulling beanies out of his bag "apparently the shop hasn't received anything for a few years and finally got all of it in at one time"

The group rolled their eyes as the door opened once again this time to reveal Puppetmon and his new dolls. He immediately sat down on the floor and opened the boxes, now where did I leave off".

Sora gave Myotismon one last spirt of hair spray just as the real stylists returned. "Thanks a lot" she said handing the two another wad of money.

The two girls then made a run for it, they were halfway through the lobby when they heard the blood curdling screams for the salon. They high fived each other and boarded the elevator.

Fiore looked up from the show, "Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything, for crying out loud Metalseadramon how could you let that dinosaur kill you" Beryl said in disappointment.

The room door once again opened revealing Myotismon and Piedmon. Everyone fell into silence and stared not sure what to say. Myotismon's hair was now hot pink with electric green highlights. Piedmon had been given a short bob and his now purple hair was framed neatly around his face.

"Not a word, not a single word" Myotismon said as he entered the bathroom with a bottle of bleach.

Adam and Darien sat in the limo on their way back to the hotel after seeing the movie (Titan A.E.).

"That was a good movie" Adam said trying to break the silence but Darien seemed to be lost in thought.

"Dude, you still with me" Adam asked.

Darien nodded "I was just thinking, you know how they are really protective of the kids with Hope and Light"

Adam nodded.

"I bet they're like that guy in the movie and have a map or sort of huge power" Darien went on.

"Okay, I think you need to stop getting hit in the head with Serena's wand" Adam said moving away.

"I will protect them, all the others are against me, only I can keep them safe" Darien thought to himself as the car pulled up to the hotel.

By 3:30 it had stopped raining and turned in to a beautiful day so a few of the heroes were enjoying the pool.

Angemon and Angewomon where sunning themselves while Izzy and Gomamon tried to teach Joe how to swim.

"Now Joe get onto the step and we'll get started" Gomamon said guiding the boy into the water.

"I'll drown" Joe said near hysterics clutching his ducky floaty ring around his waist.

"You will not it's only 2 feet deep here now get in" Izzy said getting annoyed and pulling a screaming Joe into the water.

Up on their balcony Devimon, Myotismon, and Piedmon watched the entire scene dreamily for they where all staring at Angewomon in a bikini.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday" Piedmon said "Puppetmon get out here and see this"

The puppet paid no attention "Ohhh Barbie your going to look soooo good for the ball tonight, Price Ken will be swept off his feet. That is if Lady in Waiting Tina doesn't succeed in feeding you to the dragon"

Angemon looked up and saw the villains, his eyes flared as he attacked them "Hand of Fate".

The energy hit all three and sent them crashing into the room. "That'll teach them" he muttered and resumed his tanning.

TK and Kari sat in front of the laptop as their meeting began.

"Okay we called this meeting because we have some modifications we want you to test" TK began.

"The subjects should be there any minute now and there names are Kento, Rowan, and Ryo. We have them under contract to don't show them any mercy".

"Our first idea is flame resistant legos" TK began "to make them you run the legos under cold water for a few minutes and them put them on the test subject"

"Let's us know the test results as soon as possible" Kari said ending the connection.

It was then that Adam and Darien returned the room with Darien mumbling "only I can protect them"

"Hey, where is everyone?" Adam asked.

Kari answered "well Izzy, Joe, Angemon, Angewomon, and Gomamon are down at the pool. Tai is trying to get Matt unstuck from the shower floor, before you freak out there both dressed Matt went in to get the little bottles of shampoo and forgot the Sage was the last one to use the shower. All of his hair stuff made a type of glue on the floor and now Matt's stuck. Finally all of the girls and the Opaki went shopping"

At the word shopping the color drained from Adams face "Did Jessie get into my bag before she left"

TK nodded "She took some plastic cards out of it"

"She's going to spend my life savings" he yelled and ran out the door to try to stop her.

The phone then rang and Darien answered it still looking at TK and Kari. "Yes Tai is here just a minute, TAI PHONE"

"Just take off your shoes and we'll get them later Matt" Tai said picking up the phone "Yes…how did you get my sister…if you hurt her I'll…yes I'll meet you on the roof, just don't hurt her" Tai then ran out of the room leaving a very confused Kari. 

"Bye Tai" she called.

"Bye Kari, I have to go rescue Kari from someone on the roof" Tai said as the door shut.

"Yes I've got one shoe off I'm almost free" Matt called from the bathroom.

Darien looked around and got a crazed look in his eyes and began to speak again "Must save them from their friends and their brothers" he walked over and picked up the two and jumped out the window with his hang glider.

"Yes the cape mobile will take us to safety" TK and Kari weren't sure what to do and looked at each other.

On the roof Puppetmon waited in the shadows while Agumon waited by the pool for the signal. Tai then burst onto the roof.

"Kari I'm here where are you, Kari" Tai yelled and he ran around the roof until he got towards the edge.

Puppetmon ran forward and pushed an unsuspecting Tai off of the roof. Tai fell to the ground fast "Ahhhhhhhh".

Luna and Artemis who had been sleeping on the balcony grabbed the falling Tai saving him from doom.

Down by the pool Agumon and the other watched Tai fly over the edge.

"Oh no Tai" Izzy yelled.

"If he dies, do I become leader?" Joe asked

"I wont let that happen Agumon warp digivolve to…" he was cut short when the two cats caught the falling boy "Drats" he muttered "stupid puppet can't do anything right".

It was then that the sky began to cloud up and a torrential rain began to pour down.

"Ahhhh, I'm drowning" Joe yelled as the rain began to fall down on them.

Izzy and Gomamon looked at each other and shrugged. "I think that he's a lost cause" Izzy said. 

"Sure is" Gomamon said "Angemon, Angewomon come on"

The two shook their heads, "We're going out for dinner, we'll see you tonight" Angemon said heading to the limos.

"TK, Kari where are you" Matt said looking around the room he saw their lap top still on the floor and the patio door still open. 

Tai crawled in "Someone tried to kill me" he said giving the cats some of Gatomon's catnip.

"That's nice, but TK and Kari are gone" Matt said looking to see if they were in or under Mimi's suitcases. Sora and Mimi then returned from their shopping trip arms full of bags.

"Have you two seen TK and Kari" Matt asked getting worried.

"No, the last time we saw Kari was when she was beating up someone for a beanie baby" Sora said throwing the Ronin Warriors suitcases out of the door to make room for her bags.

"And from what I saw the girl can take care of herself, where are we at?" Mimi asked seeing the Marathon still going.

"Matt's moping in the cave" Gabumon said brushing his fur out.

Adam ran down the mall frantically looking for the sailor scouts and Opaki. "Can't let her spend my money"

He finally found them in the jewelry store where Jessie was buying everyone matching necklaces including the Opaki.

"Paki, paki" the Opaki chirped happily as Hope attached the collar.

"Jessie please tell me that you didn't spend all my money" Adam said panting.

"Of coarse not sweetie" Jessie said patting him on the head "I only made the plastic cards max out"

"So Adam what movie did you see with Darien?" Serena asked 

"Titan A.E." Adam said trying not to hyperventilate.

"You saw what!" Serena yelled and brought out her scepter.

"Do you have any idea what you have done" Raye yelled bringing out her arrows.

"I'm sorry it was all Darien's idea" Adam stammered.

Tai looked around the roof as the rain poured onto his head. He angrily pushed his hair out of his face. "I'm here now give my sister back, for the third time, and this time don't push me off"

Puppetmon made a run for the boy and again sent him off of the roof "My part is done, now to go get Barbie in the new clothes Agumon gave me". 

"Not again" Tai cried. "Biomon digivolve to Birdramon"

The large bird flew out the window and caught Tai.

Once back in the room he gave her a bag of sunflower seeds. 

"Well did you get Kari back" Izzy asked looking up from the computer.

"No, I'm starting to think whoever keeps sending me to the roof doesn't have her"

"You're just figuring that out" Sora muttered loud enough for only Mimi and the digimon to hear.

"Tell me why we followed him in the digiworld again?" Tentomon asked.

Darien ran down the hall of the hotel still holding TK and Kari. "I'm really sorry I had to tie you up but you kept trying to get away and kicking me in the shin"

The two glared up at him. "and I'm sorry about the gags too but you kept on calling for help, don't you understand your brothers and other digidestined are the evil ones here?"

Darien continued to rant "I need to get you somewhere where they would never look for you…" and ran up the stairs.

The sailor scouts arrived back at the hotel. "Adam be a dear and tip the 20 bellhops who are carrying our bags up" Mina said opening the door.

"Paki, paki, pakiiiii" the Opaki said jumping around adorned in jewelry and freshly groomed.

Off to the side Batgirl waved at the group. Jessie and Amy moved out of the pack to meet her in the corner.

Amy took the bags while Jessie handed her a wad of money. 

"This never happened".

Piedmon sat sobbing on the bed "That was so sad, how come they had to leave the digimon".

"We never did anything that cruel" Devimon put in "I think that we need to send them a fruitbasket"

Myotismon picked up the phone to order the basket when Apollo yelled with joy.

"Hey there's a fridge here that is all full of food and there is no price tags on any of it"

"You must be kidding" Beryl said running over when a knock was heard at the door "Fiore get that"

"Oh wow coffee…ohhh Mocha Late'" Puppetmon said taking it over to the coffee maker.

Fiore walked over to the door while his roommates cleaned out the fridge. When he opened the door he almost fainted in happiness. "Darien is it really you" he stammered.

"Fiore, I have a mission that only you guys can accomplish" Darien said looking around paranoid.

"Anything for you" he answered. It was then that he produced TK and Kari. 

"I need you to keep them here and never let them reunite with the others" Darien said handing him the two kids who where trying to scream. "By the way, you never saw me". With that he took off.

"Come on move it" Angewomon yelled out the window yelled out the window of the limo "can't you fools feel it they need us!"

Angemon looked at the small velvet box sadly 'another night' he thought "It's no use we should fly for it"

"Your right" she said taking to the air only to find a similar traffic jam "I thought we would be the only ones to try to fly in a rain storm, maybe you should put your staff away"

Angemon nodded "I don't want to get fried, what on earth is the problem"

Superman turned around "Wonder Woman can't find the steering wheel in her invisible jet"

"We don't have time for this they need us" Angewomon said pulling our her arrows "Celestial Arrow".

The arrow cleared the road all the way back to the hotel. "That wasn't too hard" Angemon said sailing off.

The group sat in the room still looking for TK and Kari. 

"Okay where could they have gone" Matt said looking around "Gabumon do you smell anything?"

Gabumon shook his head "Where's Patamon and Gatomon?"

"Dinner" Gomamon answered.

Darien walked into the room as all of the girls left "We'll be back in a few minutes" Mimi said laughing evilly as she walked down the hall.

"Hey Darien where's TK and Kari" Sage said pouring the melted legos into the mold.

"What" Tai demanded.

Sci sipped his Tea and watched as the digithon came to an end "We saw him dragging them tied up down the hall a few hours ago"

Matt was held back by Joe as he lunged for the three "and your just telling us now"

"There in a place where you will never get them" Darien said. Biomon came up behind him with some rope and tied him to a chair.

"Where did you take my sister…" Tai yelled.

Fiore carried the two into the main part of the room hiding them behind his back. "Say evil digimon guys what would you do if I got the little special ones"

Puppetmon laughed while Piedmon answered "We would give you anything you want"

"Anything?" Fiore inquired "Even those special roses from California that are hand grown and fed. They are $1000 a dozen"

"We would get you as many as you want" Myotismon said munching on a can a peanuts from the fridge.

"Pay up" Fiore said bringing the two around into view.

"No way" Devimon said picking up TK "are they real"

Myotismon held Kari "looks like it see the two crests are glowing"

"I thought those were destroyed by the last guy" Beryl said

"I guess they fixed them, how did you do it Fiore?" Puppetmon asked

"Lets just say they appeared to me" it was then that music was heard outside in the courtyard.

"Where are they" Matt demanded.

"I will not betray them" Darien said.

"Fine you leave us no other choice" Izzy said pulling out Darien's pink shirt. "Opaki here Opaki"

Darien's eyes grew wide as Izzy poured ranch dressing over it and walked closer to the animal.

"Pakiiiiiiiii" it squealed happily.

Joe for an added touch put on some croutons and bacon bits.

"I gave them to someone who would never let you have them back" Darien said and Izzy pulled pinky away but gave him the lavender shirt for being good. The Opaki took it over to a corner and began to munch and looked at Palmon sitting by the window.

"Look it stopped raining" she said "and there's Mimi" it was then that they heard the music.

"Ready girls" Jessie asked getting into final formation.

"At least it stopped raining, if this leather gets wet I'm afraid that we would never get it off" Sora said looking around as the music began… "Opps I Did It Again" by Brittany (a/n: sorry if you hate her please don't kill us but we thought this next part was really funny, lets just hope that not the sugar telling us that).

"Yippee" Diamond yelled from the balcony "Serena's dancing around in leather"

"How many times have you been hit in the head" Wiseman asked walking out "oh my, there all there"

"I think someone's in trouble" Apollo said as the dance began.

"You idiot you gave them to the evil people didn't you" Matt yelled.

"I get to digivolve" Agumon cheered.

"Tai's not in danger, you only get too if he's in trouble" Gomamon said.

Adam was out on the balcony with the two remaining warriors "Guys get out here"

Joe pushed Darien's chair out and watched in horror. 

"Dude isn't your girl the leader down there" Sci asked Adam who was white as a sheet and pulling out his phone. 

"Yes, I need EVERY stuffed animal you have, I don't care how much it costs" he stammered.

"Get off the phone" Darien yelled in panic "I need to order a lot of chocolate"

Joe took this opportunity to sneak off "I'll prove I can be a hero, and get some more socks in the process".

The dance finished and the villains came back into the room. Myotismon went over and picked up the phone.

"Hello Tai" he began "I have your sister and if you want to see her alive again you and the other digidestined will meet me up on the roof"

"Yeah right" Tai answered "I won't fall for the same trick four times" and them he hung up.

"Here let me try Matt" Piedmon said picking up the phone and redialing.

"Matt I have the holder of Hope, you will do what I say or else"

"Prove it" Matt said in the background groveling could be heard "please forgive me"

"Fine" the dark master grumbled and pulled off TK's gag.

"Matt the pirate with fangs has us, and the guy who dresses like a girl is nuts" TK said before the gag was replaced.

"Fine what do you want" Matt asked.

The glass shattered as a single Carnation landed on the floor.

"Hold please" Piedmon said "Who throws a carnation?"

"It is I Mini-Tux, and you will let those children go now" Joe yelled wearing up cape and mask.

He threw another flower and freed the two.

"That's it no one Miss nice Eighth child" Kari said and began to kick all of them in the shins.

TK opened the door to let in the two angels who had just arrived before chasing down Beryl in her 10-inch heels.

"Gate of…" Magnaangemon began

"Noooooo" Piedmon yelled and jumped out the window.

The two guardians gathered up the two kids and left the room in shambles while Joe scaled the outside wall to get back to the room.

Matt sat holding the phone "Hello…"

"What's going on" Lita asked.

"He put us on hold" Tai said pacing the room.

The door then opened to reveal the angles still holding the two whom jumped into their brother's arms.

Over on the other side of the room Izzy disconnected the wires he had attached to Darien "now as long as not mentions Titan A.E. to him he will be fine"

"Wow that was one of the worst brainwashing programs I've ever come across, the only one that compares it the Pokemon one which demands you buy everything to do with the show, come on Pokemon cereal give me a break"

With that the group began to settle in for the night.

Devimon slammed his fist on the counter "We had them…"

The building began to shake. "What did you do?" Diamond yelled.

"Everyone out" Beryl yelled grabbing her stuff.

"Ahhhhh, were going to die, and I just got some new socks" Joe yelled.

"Quick everyone out" Mina yelled throwing the suitcases out.

"Lackey, oh Lackey boy" Mimi called as Chris ran up "Help get all of our stuff out"

Everyone was out suitcases and all with in a few minutes as the hotel collapsed.

"Nicely done Devimon, now we have to sleep on the rain" Wiseman said "and I'll get all wrinkled".

Chris stepped up "All right we all got out, except for oh no, oh well they weren't much of heroes anyway, poor Thundercats, a few weeks in the hospital and they'll be fine. Tonight you will all be put in different hotels and tomorrow morning you can come back, Superman has offered to rebuild it tonight"

Apocalipsemon (sorry can't spell so we'll just call he AM from now on) walked up. "Man first I die then I don't have a place to sleep"

"Hi" Piedmon greeted but was interrupted by Puppetmon.

"Tina how could you leave Barbie tied up in the collapsing building" he then picked up Ken "Don't worry we'll find her someday…"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Wow that took a while to type up so tell us what you thought see if you give us suggestions we try to get them in. God of Death we found a way to kind of get yours in look for it in an upcoming part. Keep the reviews coming and lets us know where they go next. 1= Sea World, 2= Universal Studios, 3= Epcot, 4= Islands of Adventure, 5= Midevil Times theme restaurant. And don't forget to review.


	9. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okay everyone sorry this took so long to get up but we have been very busy. Again thanks to everyone, who voted, for a while we had a tie and we headed into the chat rooms for the tie breaking votes. So we decided to put the two together Please don't forget to review and we will also not only have you voting for the next part but also some couples so be sure to review. 

Disclaimer: We don't own them or anything in this story.

Part 9 Universal Studios / Midevil Times.

The kids drug their suitcases back into their rebuilt hotel.

"I can't believe Devimon was that strong," Izzy said pulling out his computer to check the itinerary.

"All this time we thought he was the wuss of the bunch," Joe said pulling out his new socks.

"Where did you get those?" Lita asked.

"I stole them from Apollo when I rescued TK and Kari last night, there made of real gold and double as an emergency beacon".

"Come on or where going to miss breakfast" Gabumon said opening the door.

"Announcements, Announcements, Announcements" the heroes sang as Chris stood up.

"Morning everyone, first I think we all need to thank Superman for fixing the hotel" the entire room clapped and whistled "the outer scouts have also returned and congrats to Michelle who won Miss Perfect (a/n for those of you who don't watch sailor moon Michelle literally does everything). I also understand that Darien has a special announcement to make" with that Darien stood up.

"Hi, um I would like to give my protégé Joe AKA Mini Tux a special surprise. For his valiant efforts in saving the two special ones I now upgrade his flower from Carnation to Lilly and also a new matching cape"

Joe got up and accepted the gifts nearly passing our being in front of so many people but made it back to his seat.

Chris again stood up "Yes thank you so much, it would have been a _real_ shame if the villains had the special ones. Today you will be going to Universal Studios and for dinner Midevil times theme restaurant so have fun".

With that the groups dispersed. One their way out the kids also ran into the three missing Ronin Warriors.

"Hey its our test subjects" Kari cheered

"Nuts, from the looks of it the fire proof legos where a big flop" TK said pouting.

"Maybe if we try dousing them in lighter fluid, you know fight fire with fire" Kari suggested.

The color drained from their faces. "You have to wait until we recover its in our contracts"

"We know that silly," TK said getting into the limo.

The villains walked back into their room tired and grouchy that is until they opened the fridge.

"Look the thing refilled itself," Beryl said grabbing another can of nuts.

"Yeah look Tina Barbie survived the building collapse" Puppetmon said finding his doll waiting for him on the bed.

"So what's the plan for today" Apollo asked watching the limos leave.

"Universal Studios" Devimon said "and we need to get Apoclimon settled in and onto the list" as he pulled out the infamous list.

"List?" Apoclimon questioned still a little unsettled.

"Yes the list" Fiore said "who do you want"

"I get to pick any one of them?"

"As long as we don't already have them," Myotismon said from the bathroom still working with the bottle of bleach.

"Give it up" Piedmon said "I don't know what kind of die those two used but I know it doesn't come out, you should just shave it off like I did"

"Never" Myotismon yelled "I will never shave my beautiful head of hair, it looks just like Angewomons and I think she it attracted to it"

Devimon leaned over "I think the bleach is seeping into his brain" and he was answered with nods.

"So who do you want?" Diamond asked getting impatient "we need to get going"

Apoclimon thought for a moment "The angel"

"Taken"

"The other angel"

"Taken"

"Hope"

"Taken"

"Light" 

"Taken"

"Friendship"

"Taken"

"Ohhhh I know which one I want, the one with the computer, then I can use him against Genni (a/n: this is a hint for one of my being the one who wrote Destined for Revenge upcoming stories), and he was the who told the others how to kill me and he interrupted my story. For that I will make him pay, what's his name yes Izzy will pay".

"Good now lets get going" Sapphire said.

When the crew arrived at the car Beryl was a few paces ahead and tried to open the door only to find that it was stuck. So she pulled as hard as she could and ripped off the door entirely.

"Great" she muttered putting her chewed gum on and used it to hold to door up then sat innocently waiting for the others.

"Allow me" Diamond said trying to be a gentleman and opened the door only to pull it off.

"Ahhhhh" the digimon screamed.

"Don't worry a little gum and no one will no the difference" Fiore said trying to comfort them.

"Everyone out" Tai said hopping out of the car with Agumon close behind grumbling about digivolving or something along that line.

"What's first" Jessie asked petting the Opaki on the head and giving him one of Darien's shirts as a treat.

Izzy and Amy both pulled out their computers and at the same time "ET first stop"

"Is this ride scary," Hope asked flashing back to XS.

"No it's perfectly safe," Adam said fighting with Darien to be the first in line.

"Hey guys if you don't mind where going to go get our picture drawn" Biomon said as she and the other digimon headed over to the booth.

"Fine just be sure to meet us at the limos before we go to dinner" Sora said following the others.

Devimon carefully drove the car down International Drive "What do I do next" he asked Myotismon who was holding the map.

"It says to just follow the signs," the vampire said putting the map away and pulling out his hairbrush "Can you still see the pink?"

"For the hundredth time yes" Beryl said from the back seat "I think you really are going to have to cut it off"

"Never"

Devimon then slammed the brakes stopping the car right in the middle of the road and sending everyone into their seatbelts.

"Ow seatbelt burn" Diamond whined "what are you doing".

Devimon just stared at the sign before slamming the gas and flying into a parking lot. He jumped out of the car and ran into the store "I though it was just a legend but it does exist, Beanie World really does exist, I have found paradise…"

"Bummer at this rate we'll never get to the park" Sapphire grumbled.

"Not if I can help it" Piedmon sat getting out of the car with a tranquilizer gun. "Have the motor running I'll be out in a second, tell Puppetmon he can drive" with that he entered the store after Devimon.

"I told you that path wasn't part of the line" Amy said.

"But does anyone ever listen to the smart ones, noooooo" Izzy said.

"We listen to Amy" Raye said in their defense.

"I swear sometimes the only times I would get noticed is when I was telling them how to kill the bad guy"

Matt was holding TK up on his shoulders in order for him to get a better view "see anything"

"There is a really weird pruney looking thing up ahead maybe he can help us" TK said.

The lost group walked to the older ET creature "Excuse me can you tell us how to get to the ride?" Mimi asked.

"Help ET, help ET get home, home need ET, get ET home" the pruney thing said.

"That isn't helpful at all" Raye said kicking the monster.

"Hey I see the path up there" Adam said happily leading the way.

Just as the last person walked by the old ET it blew up into a million pieces. Matt and Tai quickly made sure TK and Kari couldn't see the carnage and boarded the bike taking them on a journey to help ET.

"Ohhh look at ET's home there all sick we need to help them" Kari said "then they'll make me their queen like the numemon did"

In the next car Izzy was quickly snapping pictures of everything he could "These are going to come out so good".

The final bike held Jessie, Sora, Adam, and Joe. "This is so lame" Adam whined. No sooner had he finished when the ET creatures began to blow up.

"I think Raye set off a chain reaction" Jessie said ducking as a head flew over her.

"Just pray TK and Kari don't see this" Sora put in "they will freak, you should have seen what they did when Darien posed as Santa in that Snow Queen movie"

"Duck" Joe cried as another one exploded.

A few cars ahead Matt and Tai turned to see what the noise was.

"Oh no, whatever happens don't let them look back" Matt said.

"Cool shots" Izzy said putting in another roll.

They finally reached ET himself who thanked each person personally. 

"Thank you Takeru, Hkari, Taichi, Yamato"

"Hey those weren't our names" TK said

"Thank you Koushiro, Usaki, Mamoru, Mini Moon"

"Funny" Serena said "If Rini's name was dubbed like that Darien you would be in so much trouble"

Darien smiled nervously "I sure would"

The next few cars went by without incident but when the final car rolled by…

"Thank *sparks* yoooooooou *flames* Jesssssssssssssssssssssie, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadm, Crest of Looooooooove, ***sizzling***, Joue" then ET erupts into a large fireball forcing the four to cover their heads.

"That was different last time I was on it" Hope said as the firemen ran into the ride.

"Lets' go again" TK cheered.

Mimi stepped in this time "Um, we don't want to throw off the schedule, and look we need to get our picture taken by Jaws"

"I can't believe how late we are, how many darts did you have to use to get him out of there" Wiseman said entering their Port-a-hideout.

Piedmon threw the knocked out Devimon on the ground "I lost count after fifteen, and I had to promise him that we would go back another day, now who's first"

Fiore pulled out the list that Chris had provided for them "Myotismon you need to get over to the big fake Jaws and fast I saw them on the way over here"

Myotismon left in a hurry almost tripping over Puppetmon and his dolls.

"Hey watch it…now where was I, oh yes…Don't fret Barbie you'll get Ken back all you have to do is make him jealous and the best person to do that would be his own best friend Shaving Fun Ken…"

The group sat arranging themselves around the giant Jaws as Izzy set up his camera.

"Jessie your Opaki ate my pager" Ryo said as the animal swallowed it.

"He would never do such a thing, just page yourself I bet it's just blending in with your legos" she said finding a nice spot in the group.

"Everyone listen for it, it plays the Jaws theme" Ryo said calling his pager.

While the other were posing the Opaki investigated the area when the pager went off beeep beep. He them saw the glimmer of a cape pull itself into the shark beeep beep… beeep beep… beeep beep. The beeps came faster and faster and on the last one Opaki stuck his head into the sharks mouth "PAKIIIII"

"AHHHHHH, Crimson Lightning" Myotismon yelled clutching his chest hoping his heart would start beating again soon.

The Opaki dodged the bolt and ran to get help. Izzy had taken control of the situation "Now Ronin Warriors get in the way back and Joe, Amara, Michelle, and Mimi you stand in front of them"

"Dude" Kento said "this chicks hat is blocking my face"

"I know" Izzy said as he kept working.

The Opaki had managed to get Saturn to come over with her glaive "There is nothing up there" she said shoving the weapon up the shark. Inside Myotismon frantically moved around dodging the deadly blade.

The animal seemed satisfied and went up to join the picture while Myotismon grabbed part of the stick and pulled Saturn up into the shark.

"All right everyone smile" Izzy said.

Myotismon slowly reached his hand out of the shark's mouth and snatched up Sora. 

"One more" he said reaching down once more heading for Pluto.

"Are we done yet?" Tai asked with a smile plastered on his face.

"Almost"

Then out of the corner of his eye Tai saw the hand "Pluto look out" he yelled running forward slamming his plastic fork into the hand which immediately went back up into the shark.

"Protégé" Adam cheered "thanks to your bravery Jaws wasn't able to eat any of us, you are now upgraded from plastic fork to Silver Dessert Fork"

"Gee thanks" Tai said taking his new 'weapon'.

"The Wild Wild West stunt show is next" Amy said leading the way.

Biomon began to shift around in her seat while the artist was working of their fourth picture.

"What's wrong" Patamon asked

"I think Sora's in trouble" she replied "I think I'm going to digivolve"

"You can't you'll ruin the picture" Tentomon said.

"Fight it" Salamon said "you think I like being this small I can't wait to be Angewomon again"

"Why do those two get to stay digivolved" Agumon whined.

"They are making up for lost time" Gomamon replied "now hold still or we'll never get done"

Three hours later they stood in line for Men in Black.

"Wow this is the first line we've had to really stand in the entire trip" Joe said impatiently.

"You're right, this must be a really good ride" Darien said.

Matt was looking at their group over and over and seemed to be counting heads "Is it just me or are we missing a few people"

"The girls" TK said playing a hand game with Kari.

"They started disappearing after we had are picture taken with Jaws, we've been trying to tell you for a while now" Kari said

Sure enough the two were right and the only girl left was Kari.

"After this we'll go find them" Izzy said already pulling out his computer trying to locate them "for now they'll be fine".

"Dudes so what do we do in this ride" Sage asked "and will it hurt my hair?"

Izzy brought up another file "It's a lot like Buzz Lightyear in the Magic Kingdom and we get to kill the aliens"

"Darien I am so going to kick your butt" Adam said.

"Oh no your not I'm going to waste you" Darien countered.

"Why couldn't the villains take both of them for once and them we wouldn't have to listen to this" Sci mumbled sipping his ice tea.

"Then they would be doing us a favor" Tai answered "can't you imagine what Serena and Jessie are going to do when they find out they didn't come to save them right away".

"I'm going to need a few more rolls of film for that" Izzy said as they boarded their cars.

In the Port-A-Hideout the villains were celebrating their success.

"This is so cool" Diamond said looking at all of the girls in chains "this hideout came with everything we needed"

"But tell me why we hid it in Barney's area, if I have to hear I Love You one more time I'm going to go nuts" Piedmon said as yet another round was started.

"Myotismon I still can't believe you let her go because of a plastic fork" Apoclimon said.

"Quiet it almost broke the skin" Myotismon said showing him the faded marks.

"Attention park patrons we have announcement to make" a voice said over the intercom "Sailor Pluto's dubbed name has been released congratulations Trista, that is all enjoy your day at Universal Studios".

"MY NAME IS WHAT" Trista yelled out "I'm so going to sue"

Saturn began to cry "I want my name dubbed"

Sora and Mimi shrugged and resumed their evil looks at Myotismon.

"You know Sora I think that he would look really good bald" Mimi said once she was sure she had his attention.

"Yeah, we can use this special spray I saw on TV and it will never grow back" Sora put in "then maybe he will learn not to get us"

Puppetmon then entered the room with Kari.

"What happened to you?" Apollo asked seeing him charred and full of holes.

"Lets just say she and TK plugged their crests into the guns on the ride and it forms a very powerful and painful weapon" he said sitting down and pulling out his dolls once more "Now Barbie this is your big date with Shaving Fun Ken you need to make sure that Ken feels really bad…"

Beryl then threw the door open "Have any of you been to the bathroom here, you should see the toilets, they are only about two feet off of the ground". (a/n: for those of you who haven't been there, near Barney's Playground there are a few of them designed for little kids).

"Go a few stalls down and you'll find the adult ones" Wiseman said.

"THAT'S IT" Devimon yelled "I've had enough of that dinosaur Touch of Evil" launching the black orb of energy at the purple dinosaur.

The girls began to throw money and Devimon "Thank you so much" Raye said when they heard steady drum beats outside.

"Matt I don't want to wear this" TK whined as Matt got him into a fighting suite.

"This is how we are going to save the girls" he answered grabbing himself a long wooden stick.

"Catch him he's trying to get away" Tai yelled as the small blonde made a run for the villains hideout.

Joe reached out and picked up the small boy "No I want to take my chances with the bad guys"

"Okay everyone get into position" Adam said as they lined up in fighting stances.

They then saw Barney launched into the air by a giant black ball. "Wow look at him go" Izzy said quickly pulling out his camera then the music started…To Be A Man (from Mulan).

The villains had gathered around the window to see the commotion.

"What on earth are they doing?" Apoclimon asked

"I think that they are fighting us" Myotismon said a little doubtfully.

"I didn't think that they could move that fast in the armor but I guess I was wrong" Talpa put in.

While they were distracted Kari began to free the others, the villains hadn't bothered to tie her up yet. Once Sora was free she pulled out a small pair of scissors and tip toed behind the vampire snipping off a few chunks of hair.

The girls ran out just as the guys finished their song and where charging to the hide out.

"What took you so long?" Lita demanded.

The guys hung their head in shame.

"That's right" Michelle said "now lets go get dinner".

"There getting away" Piedmon said running for the door when they heard an odd sound.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a voice was calling as it came closer and louder.

"What on earth is that" Devimon said.

"Incoming" Sapphire yelled seeing Barney falling back to earth. He slammed into the roof causing the Hideout to collapse on itself with the villains inside.

Once the dust settled they pulled themselves out coughing.

"Come on" we need to get to the restaurant Puppetmon said pulling out his precious dolls.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Okay this in only the first half of part nine we are so sorry it took so long to get up, both of us have been really busy. We will have the other half up as soon as possible. Please don't forget to let us know what you want for part ten. 1= Sea World (Gomamon has his day and Sci loses it), 2= Islands of Adventure (The crew gets lost in a giant playground, and that's just the start), 3= Epcot (The villains need money also friends from File Island visit). Please keep the reviews coming tell us what you think and if you have any suggestions lets us know.


	10. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Here is the rest of part nine sorry it took so long for us to get this chapter out. Please be sure to review and vote, I guess we were a little unclear with the couple thing. At the end of this part we will have predetermined couples to vote on. We will be using the Piedmon/Beryl combo though thanks for the suggestion Aquarius. Enough on with the story.

Disclaimer: We don't own them huge billion-dollar companies do.

Midevil Times

The limo pulled up to the restaurant and the kids climbed out. They were greeted by an odd looking waiter "I'm sorry the animal is not allowed in, he might scare the horses"

"Paki" the Opaki whined

"Here take some money and rent a movie" Jessie said "Darien's suitcase code is 569" she added quiet enough for only the animal to hear.

"Pakiiii" is said happily and headed back to the hotel.

The waiter them began again "You need to split into groups of four or five, we are going to be doing things a little differently tonight, you'll get your instructions once inside".

The kids looked at each other and began to branch off into groups.

Jessie, Adam, Lita, and Amara.

Matt, Izzy, TK, and Kari.

Joe, Mimi, Rini, Sora, and Hope.

Tai, Michelle, Amy, and Trista.

Raye, Mina, Serena, and Darien.

Ryo, Sage, Sci, Kento, and Rowan.

Agumon, Biomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Saturn.

Angemon, Angewomon, Gomamon, and Gabumon.

"All right now that you'll all set we can go in, once inside you will get your crowns and taken to your kingdom"

The kids chatted happily as they were led through a Midevil Castle and to their seats each group in the front row for the best view. Other tourists and heroes were in the seats behind them (they really don't matter).

"I want to be the queen" Myotismon whined as Beryl got into her costume.

"Stop whining you get to be the princess" Beryl snapped.

"Besides Beryl is a lot better looking than you," Piedmon said giving the wicked queen a little wink while donning the king costume causing her to blush.

"Now tell me again why I have to be the black knight" Devimon said putting on his armor

"You just seem to fit the part better," Fiore said getting to his own costume.

Puppetmon was jumping up and down by the door "Is it time to go play yet"

Wiseman nodded and the groups headed out the door.

"Wow its just like being back in the digiworld" TK said "we get to eat with our hands".

"Hey look the royal court is here" Izzy added yet again bringing out the camera.

Kari leaned over to TK "Is it just me or does the princess have fangs?"

TK nodded and moved closer to his brother "You know what that means"

"Good evening lords and ladies on behalf of my beautiful queen and I we welcome to Midevil Times" Piedmon said "As you were told before tonight things will be done a little differently, each kingdom or province will choose a warrior from whoever is sitting in their front row. The chosen will then battle to become the top knight. I will give you a few minutes to decide"

The groups turned to each other and began to decide.

Jessie, Adam, Lita, and Amara looked at each other glaring looks.

"Well we are all strong" Lita began "but I think I should go"

"No I should" Jessie said.

"I must protect the honor of my princess" Adam said, "I will go".

Amara glared "Lets arm wrestle to see who is the warrior," her hand began to glow as she powered up her world shaking attack.

"I'm for Amara" Jessie said immediately followed by agreeing nods from Adam and Lita.

"I thought you would see it my way," she said heading for the battlefield.

Matt, Izzy, Kari, and TK were a little more flexible.

"Well TK and Kari are to little and my fans would kill the authors if anything happened to me" Izzy said "so Matt I guess you get the honors"

"Whatever" Matt said joining Amara.

Joe, Mimi, Sora, Rini, and Hope avoided eye contact with each other.

"Go one Joe" Mimi said, "you're the strongest of all of us here"

"That isn't saying much about us is it?" Hope muttered.

"I shall go and defeat the evil" Joe said confidently pulling out his Lilly and held it up high causing Zorro music to begin as he spun around. Within seconds he had transformed "for I am Mini Tux!"

Tai, Michelle, Amy and Trista had an argument of their own going on.

"Well I'm Miss Perfect so I should go" Michelle said trying to stand up only to find that she was stuck to the seat.

"Too bad" Tai said laughing "I guess I need to go".

"Great the spiny haired geek is going to battle for us, you know we could send a Chia Pet out and it wouldn't make any difference" Amy said sitting back.

"You wait and see you little water whimp at least I'm not the wuss of my group" Tai shot back. On his way over he returned a tube of Matt's hair gel to TK. "Thanks for loaning this".

"No problem, Matt wanted a shot at you anyway," TK said getting settled in.

Raye, Mina, Serena, and Darien had no fighting at all.

"Go on Darien, go prove yourself and your masculinity" Serena said.

"And don't let us down or you will be walking home" Raye put in.

"Yeah don't make us look bad" Mina put in.

The Ronin Warriors after a few rounds of rock paper scissors decided on Sage.

"I can't believe I lost in the final round" Kento whined.

The first group of digimon had narrowed it down to Saturn and Agumon.

"I can digivolve therefore I should go" Agumon said.

"But what if you fight the spiny hair kid, you can't attack him and we will have to forfeit" Saturn countered.

"Well it will put him in danger then I can digivolve" the dinosaur said.

"You really do have a problem man" Tentomon said, "I say the chick with the glaive will be the best one"

The two other girls agreed and they sent out Saturn.

The second group of digimon had no problems.

"You go Angemon" Gabumon said.

"Okay" the angel replied "then when I win I can declare my love in front of all these people" he thought as he joined the others in the center of the battlefield.

In the back room the other villains waited patiently. "This is great" Apoclimon said, "with any luck they'll kill each other"

"You know what you're supposed to do right," Diamond asked.

"Yeah, go around and grab whoever is on the list" the digimon answered and waited for the battle to begin.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Opaki sat happily watching Star Wars Episode I while munching on Pinky. He began to droll when he saw the great clothes that Queen Amidala was wearing thinking of how good they would taste…

Piedmon tore himself away from staring at Beryl to start the contest "Well it seems the warriors have been chosen Amara, Mini Tux, Matt, Tai, Sage, Angemon, Darien, and Saturn or should I say Hotaru congratulations your name was dubbed…"

"WHAT!, my name was not changed at all that's my Japanese name, I want my lawyer this is so unfair, everyone else get really cool new names, but nooooo the writers are too lazy to give me one. Okay bring it on I need to vent!" Hotaru yelled causing everyone to take a step away.

"All right you all heard the lady, we are going to skip the coordination stuff and head right in to combat round one will be between Sage and Hotaru, by the way if you should be picked up by a member of my court keep in mind its all part of the show".

"Ahhhhh" Sage screamed "she's insane, no fair"

"Dude get your armor on" Ryo yelled.

"Armor of Halo dou chi (or whatever they say)" Sage called donning the armor and his sword.

"Your little legos aren't going to save you" Hotaru said powering up her attack. "Silence Galive Surprise"

"Thunder Bolt Cut" Sage countered.

The two attacks hurtled toward each other at blinding speed. The two hit causing a powerful explosion and a lot of dust to fill the room. When the dust settled Hotaru was standing over a now bald Sage his helmet had fallen off in the explosion.

Puppetmon jumped around as happy as can be while Piedmon stood up "Round one Hotaru".

Sapphire picked up Sage and took him to the back to a waiting Talpa.

"Why hello Talpa are you friends with the little birds who are flying around my head?" Sage asked

"Yes I am" Talpa said getting ready to watch the next battle.

"Round two will be Angemon and Darien" Beryl announced from her throne overlooking the field.

"Remember what happens if you fail Darien" Serena called as the met at mid field.

"Get'm Angemon he was the one gave us to the bad guys" TK yelled

Angemon waited for Darien to make the first move. He did by a rose at the angel.

"You've got to be kidding me" Angemon said as he deflected the rose with his staff.

"I forfeit, I quit, I really don't want to see the Gate of Destiny" Darien said running back to his seat and getting pummeled by the three girls.

"What kind of example did you set for your protégé" Mina demanded.

While the short-lived battle was going on Apoclimon posing as a jester walked around the outside of the ring. He stopped in from of Izzy, TK and Kari. He cut the net and grabbed the three.

"All right were chosen" Izzy said happily taking more pictures.

Apoclimon took the three up the thrones before heading out for his next load.

"Wow you're a pretty queen" Kari said.

"Ohhh, how sweet here honey get in my lap and have a sucker" Beryl said impressed by the manners of the little girl.

Piedmon had also allowed TK to sit on his knee "There now you have a better view".

"Thanks mister king, your neat" TK replied "Yeah Angemon you have avenged us"

Izzy sat down next to the princess with fangs "Um miss, I don't want to be rude but your missing a little hair in back"

"I AM" Myotismon screamed trying to keep in character "The price must have done something when he climbed up it"

"Round three will be Mini Tux and Tai" Piedmon announced.

"Come on Joe" Gomamon yelled supportively "just remember what a jerk he was in the digiworld"

The two put forth an amazing battle with dessert forks and lilies flying everywhere. Unfortunately for Joe he didn't notice the net that Apoclimon had just cut down in order to get to Gomamon. It fell on top of him sending him crashing to the ground.

"The winner Tai" Piedmon yelled.

"Hey no fair, there was interference from the audience" Joe begged.

"Sorry"

While Joe argued his case Amara went over to talk to Michelle who was still stuck to the seat and was very unhappy about it.

"He did what" Amara asked.

"The little tweerp glued me to the seat so he could go and fight, the only one who knows how to get this off is the bearer of friendship" Michelle said.

"Hey Matt come here real quick" Amara yelled. 

Matt came over a little confused "Tell you what, you tell us how to get Michelle unstuck and we can join together"

Matt knew there was no way he could beat her so he agreed "You have a deal, all you need to do is add a little ice water and it will come right out"

"Well folks it appears we have an alliance so we will move on to the next duel will be Angemon and Saturn" Piedmon said but Angemon didn't show up. The spotlight searched around the room for the angel and finally found him on one knee proposing to Angewomon who looked to be saying yes.

"Noooo, this is the crappyest night of my life" Myotismon whined.

"What was that?" Izzy asked.

"Nothing, take some pictures"

Piedmon gave Beryl a smile "Well it looks like we have some true love here tonight congrats to the happy couple and I guess we move on to the next round which is Tai vs. Matt/Amara.

This time Tai was a no show the spotlight found him in a heated fight with Amy and it looked like the Princess of Mercury was winning.

"Maybe this new plan wasn't very good" Puppetmon said scratching Gomamon behind his ears.

Beryl spoke to announce the final battle when a cell phone interrupted her, it was Hotaru's.

"Well its about time you called, now listen I want to sue and for a lot of money" she said heading out the door.

"Well then I guess the winners are Matt and Amara" Beryl said clapping her hands as a signal for Devimon but he too didn't show.

Backstage Devimon sat poised in front of the computer "They finally announced new beanies".

"Devimon your on" Wiseman said.

"No I can't go I must see the new beanies" Devimon insisted and with that the villains plans went up in smoke.

The crowd believing the show was over began to leave and the kids began to gather us their stuff. Matt and Tai worked their way up to the throne to get TK and Kari.

"Thanks for watching her for me" Tai said to Beryl "here's ten bucks…did you have fun Kari"

"Yeah she gave he a sucker"

"Same for me and TK" Matt said to Piedmon "here's twenty…you have fun too?"

"Sure did but he just made goo goo eyes at the queen most of the time" TK said climbing into Matt's arms.

"What nice kids" Piedmon said heading for the dressing room.

"Well I guess he's not coming back, Gomamon said he had to go to the bathroom 15 minutes ago" Puppetmon said heading back to find his dolls.

The Ronin Warriors had gathered Sage up from Talpa who had fallen asleep watching some of their re runs.

That only left Izzy who stood to leave.

"Your not going anywhere" Myotismon said grabbing his arm.

"Your highness, I need to go" Izzy insisted but the 'princess' wouldn't let go.

It was then that a Mysterious Dark Figure from and upcoming fan fiction flew by sweeping up Izzy and depositing him safely with his friends on the ground. Izzy glanced around shaking trying to find where it had disappeared to.

"Hey where did you come from?" Sora asked

"Yeah weren't you up getting pictures with the princess" Lita put in.

Izzy looked around confused "Some weird figure grabbed me and brought me down here, the princess wasn't letting me leave…I guess it was part of the show".

"I'm just surprised the villains didn't attack" Mimi said "this is the first time they have left us alone"

In the parking lot the villains got into their very beat up car.

"Well it wasn't a total flop, I got twenty bucks to put into the car" Piedmon said happily.

In the back Myotismon was sobbing "My hair, Angewomon, my hair both are gone…"

"I can't fix your hair" Puppetmon said bringing out some rusty scissors.

"Ahhhhhh" the vampire yelled as they pulled into the street.

To Be Continued…

A/N: There's the rest of part 9, we hope you liked it so tell us what you think. Please feel free to give us suggestions we love to hear them and Death we will try to get yours in soon the couple voting is for yours. As usual here is the voting 1= Sea World, 2= Islands of Adventure, and 3= Epcot. See part 9a to see a little preview from each. And as mentioned before we do have some voting on couples for the cruise that will be in one of those parts. Tai w/ Mimi, Amy, or Lita. Izzy w/ Mina, Raye, Mysterious Figure from upcoming fan fic. Joe/Mini Tux w/ Mimi, Michelle, Lita. Okay if there is a tie we will have tie-breaking votes in the next part. Sorry if you favorite couple didn't make it here, please don't kill us for it Matt, Darien, and Adam have been determined by us, if there is a couple you have your heart set on tell us and we'll see what we can do. Keep reviewing.


	11. Default Chapter Title

A/N: All right the voting was very close but Sea World came out as the winner, this is for all you Gomamon fans out there. We have also noticed that our hits are drastically dropping is the story getting bad because if it is let us know so we can end it or make it better. We are giving the couple thing one more round of voting and please pick from the preset list. Enough with this on with the show.

Disclaimer: They are not ours because if they were we would be in Hawaii right now.

Part 10- Sea World

"You had them and you let them go" Apoclimon said for the fifth time since returning to the hotel.

"We got thirty bucks to put into the car so be quiet and I didn't see you stopping them" Myotismon shot looking in the mirror at his completely destroyed hair "You know I need a wig until this grows back, Angemon has about the same color I do…"

"We all need to get some sleep its late and we are going to Sea World tomorrow" Apollo said putting on his gold PJ's again blinding everyone in the room.

"Hey where were you? You weren't at the dinner" Sapphire said.

"The authors forgot about me so I went to a party" he replied laying down.

Hours later the hotel was quiet as heroes and villains rested up for the day ahead. In one room however the silence was broken "is it time yet" Gomamon said bouncing on Joe's head.

"For the hundredth time NO, its 2:30 in the morning, go to sleep" Joe said

"Is it time now?" the seal asked seeing the clock change to 2:31.

Frustrated Joe sat up "Go ask Matt or Tai they're the leaders I just follow and whine a lot".

Gomamon shrugged and went to find Matt who was hidden under his boxes of hair gel that he was still protecting from Sage.

"Sora you look so pretty…" he mumbled in his sleep (a/n: please don't kill us but you now know one of the couples).

Gomamon was confused but still pressed on "Maaaaatt, is it time to go to Sea World yet"

Matt cracked his eyes open "No, go bug someone else" he said rolling over "don't make me hair gel you to something".

Gomamon went from person to person trying to get everyone going until he came to Jessie.

"You know Gomamon" she said trying to keep her temper "the sooner you go to sleep the sooner day will come"

"Really then night" he said immediately falling asleep.

At the crack of dawn the peace was ended "TIME TO GET UP" Gomamon yelled bouncing around the room turning on all the lights and dodging attacks from the digimon and Sailor Scouts.

"Hey look Sailor Moon is on" Sora said 

"Look Daddy this is the one where I come" Rini said happily as Serena began doing her hair.

"I finally get to see what your name was dubbed" she said putting in the hair clips.

Meanwhile TK and Kari sat at their lap top "Now we own Hasbro and Bandi that way are action figures will come out normal not like some others we've seen" Kari said eyeing the sailor scouts.

Izzy eyed the two nervously "In time they are going to have a monopoly of the toy industry"

TK looked at Kari and whispered "He's on to us"

"What should we do"

Izzy not liking the way their conversation was going did some damage control "I want to work for you"

"Okay, and an signing bonus you can have Nintendo" TK said happily.

Matt walked over and picked up TK checking for a fever.

"Only one more commercial" Rini said.

Darien was panicking until he saw Tentomon by the window "Light, even in the sun the light is calling me, must go to the light" the seconds ticked by and he threw a rose opening the window.

"Oh no look Tentomon got out" he called.

"No don't go to the light" Izzy called running after his partner.

Palmon threw her poison ivy but missed with in moments a large explosion was heard causing a momentary power surge.

"No, I missed her name" Serena said disappointed allowing Darien a sigh of relief.

Angemon brought the small bug into the room "The sacred light blessed me…"

"He'll be all right" Amy said checking him over "once we get some food in him".

Over by the door Gomamon and Sci waited impatiently "Lets go already"

"One more thing" Mimi said grabbing another bag "just in case they try something…"

The small explosion woke up the villains "Wow all I need to get Knowledge's guardian out of the way was a bug zapper" Apoclimon said brewing some coffee.

Puppetmon had his mouth under the spout

"Get out of there, we want some" Diamond said.

"Fine" puppet grumbled pulling out his dolls "Today Tina we are going to get Matt no matter what, and then his horrid little brother will come save him and revenge will be mine, what's that your going to feed Barbie to Shamu".

"Will someone please tell me why we are leaving at the crack of dawn" Myotismon said pulling off his herbal mask.

"Because the kids are and we can't let them get a jump on us" Piedmon said giving Beryl a huge bouquet of flowers. "Their beauty doesn't even come close to yours my love".

"I think I'm going to be sick" Devimon said running to the bathroom.

"Where are the rest of the heroes?" Kari asked as they climbed into the limo.

"Still asleep" Mina grumbled dragging a pillow and blanket behind her.

Over in the parking lot the sounds of hammering were heard. Matt walked over to see what was going on only to find Sora and Mimi with a large pile of power tools working on the villain's car.

"This will teach them lets see what happens when they don't have air conditioning" Mimi said pulling out some vital parts.

"And what happens when you don't have a passenger side door" Sora added pulling the door off the hinges.

"Chris" Mimi called and the lackey came up in his bathrobe, he had obviously still been asleep.

"Yes" he said trying to focus 

"I want you to deliver these to the villains room tonight" Sora said handing him the parts.

The sound of a car horn brought their attention to the limo. Gomamon was hanging out the driver's side window yelling while Sci was out the sunroof.

"Come on you guys the park opens in three hours" Gomamon said.

They trudged to the limo and headed off.

A few minutes after the heroes pulled out the villains came out the door discussing their plans.

"Are you sure this is going to work" Fiore said nervously looking at the equipment they were going to be using that day.

"It's foolproof" Talpa said "So we should be able to bungle are way through it"

"Of course today we will be tri… ahhhhhhhhh the car" Devimon screamed.

Myotismon passed out, Puppetmon began to cry, and Piedmon was being held up by Beryl.

"So who wants to ride shotgun today?" Apoclimon asked.

In the limo Sci had been sedated while Gomamon was trying to get the wheel from the driver. "You're going to slow and there was a perfectly good shortcut across the freeway and through that lake, what wrong with you" 

Gomamon finally got fed up and jumped down onto the floor and hit the gas sending the limo down the street at record braking speeds.

In back most of the sailor scouts had gone back to sleep.

"Someone should really tell Michelle that she put her lipstick on as eyeshadow when she wakes up" Tai said.

"The odds of surviving that are very slim" Izzy said checking his film supply.

"Joe I'll give you two pairs of socks if you do it" Matt said.

"No way, besides I have enough of these gold ones to last me another week" Joe said.

Agumon watched as Gomamon continued to hound the driver "And they say I have a problem just because I haven't digivolved in a long time…must digivolve…"

"Tai aren't you worried that your digimon will try to kill you" Amy asked quietly as she watched Agumon begin to shake.

"He would never do anything like that, I don't know what you scouts do but we don't turn on each other" Tai said.

"Look who's talking" Amy countered "at least we don't beat up people in our group remember what you did to poor Izzy"

"Tai you hit Izzy" Sora said a little shocked.

"Dude you are such a creep" Matt added.

TK and Kari could see that this was going to get ugly so they changed the subject.

"Angewomon when is the wedding" Kari asked. At the mention of wedding every girl in the car was immediately awake and each one pulling out four or five wedding magazines.

The angel smiled "We don't know yet"

"Can we see the ring" TK asked.

She held out her hand to reveal a huge diamond causing everyone to give a yell of surprise. Angemon smiled proudly.

Izzy pulled out his camera and took a few pictures. It was then that they heard a large thud and Gomamon yelled "You fool just because I'm sitting right in front of you doesn't mean you can hit the Sea World sign"

They finally pulled in and the kids piled out.

"Big surprise we are the first ones here" Izzy said taking pictures of the empty parking lot.

To occupy themselves the kids split off into various groups. All of the girls went to plan the Angles wedding. Gomamon and Sci fought with the newly arrived Aquaman and Aqulad over who would be the first in, and the guys sat planning a romantic cruise that they had heard about. 

"Hey" Matt said "aren't we missing some people" quickly doing a head count.

"They other lego guys and Opaki aren't here" TK said looking at the Stock Report.

"Opps, I think we left them on the balcony" Izzy said.

"Don't worry the Opaki will be coming later he will help them out" Darien said looking at the dinner options for the cruise.

Back at the hotel the remaining Ronin Warriors tapped on the window "Come on guys this isn't funny let us in" Ryo said.

"We know you're in there" Rowan said and finally someone came to the door "Great Paki let us in".

Opaki shook its head.

"Come on you dumb animal I'm hungry" Kento said.

"Kento don't make him mad" Sage warned but it was too late the Opaki went over to the corner where their suitcases where piled and threw them into Raye's mystic fire donation bin. He then walked out the door to breakfast.

"Noooooo come back, guys I guess we have to jump"

The park finally opened and the villains were getting settled into their hideout for the day, the Journey to Atlantis Ride.

"Myotismon, Devimon, Puppetmon, and Diamond your up" Sapphire said looking at the plan they had written out

"Please don't mess up I really want to control the digiworld" Apoclimon said

"And I want to give Darien flowers" Fiore put in and watched as another boat of people floated by "Are you sure this was a good chamber to be in?"

"Don't worry we will not fail!" Devimon said as the went out the door.

"Come out if the sea Marching Fishes" Gomamon called causing all the dolphins in the tank to come over to him. Jessie cried out happily and began to feed them.

"Lets go or we are going to miss Shamu" Amy said checking her schedule.

"Gomamon and me have are own schedule I'll be right here if anyone needs me" she said.

Everyone left and headed to the large stadium. Once there Sci broke out into a dead run "Master Shamu" he called running into the front row and began to stare into the water.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to stay dry" Matt said sitting in the non-splash zone.

"Izzy be sure to take at least five rolls of pictures" Gomamon said settling in for the show "this is going to be the greatest day of my life and I want every second of it on film".

"I bet I can stay drier than you Darien" Adam said as the show began.

"Dream on" Darien countered while Serena pretended not to know who they were as the show began.

As the show began Sci and Gomamon could barely contain their excitement that was making Joe a little nervous because Gomamon was in his lap and he didn't bring a change of clothes. When the first wave came over the tank Sci jumped up holding bottles.

"I have some holy water" he cried happily.

Once the show was over the crew headed for the bird show while Sci stayed to stare at the tank a little more. To his delight something resembling Shamu swam up to him causing him to bow immediately out of respect.

"Master why do you have a gold tail?" Sci questioned.

"Because we ran out of mater…um I don't know" the whale said "But my faithful follower I have an important job for you"

"Anything master"

"Bring the people on this list to the Atlantis ride and you will forever be in my favor" the whale said sounding a lot like Devimon.

"At once" the warrior said grabbing the list and heading into the park.

No sooner had he left when Izzy, TK, Matt, and Angemon came over to the tank.

"I can't believe you left your film, I thought you never forgot anything" Matt said as Izzy retrieved his bag.

"Sorry, I wanted to get out of here before Gomamon had heart failure…look Shamu is by the window lets get a picture of you two by him.

The two brothers agreed and posed for the camera.

Inside the whale the four villains looked on with delight.

"What do we do?" Diamond asked.

"We grab them that's what" Puppetmon said making his way to the mouth "all three of them are on the list".

As they posed Puppetmon reached out and snatched Matt pulling him in. TK began to scream and grabbed Angemon's staff and began to whack the whale.

"Give Matt back now" he cried as Angemon took off and prepared to strike when a very angry Gomamon came over to retrieve the three.

He grabbed Izzy and TK by the arms and pulled them away "What's wrong with you guys you're going to throw off the entire schedule"

"But Shamu ate Matt" Izzy said.

"Yeah right Shamu would never do anything like that now lets get going" the seal said pulling them to the next show.

Angemon returned his attention to the whale only to find it had disappeared. "Oh well Gabumon can save him and Angewomon needs her cotton candy".

Sci wandered around the park looking for the list people. The first one he came across was Jessie who was still feeding and petting the dolphins.

"Jessie come with me to the Atlantis ride" he said trying to be casual.

"Later" she mumbled pulling out some more fish.

"No now would be better" 

"LATER" she thundered pulling out her want.

"I'm not any good to master if I'm dead better find someone else first" Sci said backing away.

The Outer Scouts sat waiting for the show to start. Michelle was fixing her make up while Apollo lay unconscious next to her, he had been the unlucky one to point out her make up flaw.

"I can't believe he did that for 20 bucks" Joe said.

Pluto sat polishing her time key when Amara stood up "I'm going on a snack run anyone want anything?"

"Popcorn" Mimi said "Drink" Sora called "Bird seed" Biomon called out "Hot dog, make that two" Tai said checking on Kari, "7 candy bars" Raye said ordering for the inner scouts "Tai falling off a cliff so I can digivolve" Agumon said…

The group eyed him funny and Tai moved farther down the bench from him.

On her way out Amara passed Gomamon still dragging Izzy and TK "We need to save Matt" the little boy protested.

"He can wait until after the show" Gomamon said.

Amara shrugged and headed for the stand not knowing someone was watching her from the bushes.

Sci watched Amara "Well it says any scout so I guess she counts".

He waited until she came by with her arms full of food "Wow fifty bucks for all this, good thing we don't have to pay…" she wasn't able to finish because a large sack was thrown over her head as she felt herself being carried off.

"Master is going to be so pleased with me"

"Excellent work" Piedmon said as the four returned carrying Matt above their heads.

"I need an ice pack" Devimon moaned sitting down.

"Why?" Wiseman asked.

"The little brat hit me with the angles stick"

"We told you not to stand up" Myotismon said opening up a box of Rogain "I sure hope this works".

"What do you want?" Matt demanded as he was tied to a chair.

"The usual" Apoclimon said "Revenge, world domination, the special ones"

"You'll never get away with this" Matt said defiantly "and why are TK and Kari so important?"

The evil digimon looked at each other in awe "You don't know?" Puppetmon said opening up the Barbie dream house.

Matt looked confused.

"Let me enlighten you" Piedmon said "you know the digiworld is like a computer and well you can write programs and have it do what you want. Well the digiworld has a giant hidden control center and the only way to find it and get in is with the special ones, once inside you could make it rain cheeseburgers if you wanted to"

"Okay" Matt said "so where do I fit into this" 

"Bait and then once we have them you will be turned into our evil solider and help us control the worlds bwa ha ha ha ha ha" Devimon said as the others joined in his cackling which stopped when the door swung open revealing Sci.

"Who'd you get" Fiore asked hopefully.

"Sapphires" he answered causing many of them to groan "he said anyone so here's Uranus" opening the bag.

Beryl jumped into Piedmons arms while he drew a sword ready to give his life for her. Puppetmon stood in front of his Barbies protectively while Myotismon began to write his will "And to my bats I leave everything…"

They waited for the impending attack but it never came Amara sat staring lovingly at Sapphire. "My love I have found you" she cried and locked him into a bear hug.

"Ahhhhh get her off, get her off" 

"…and then Shamu ate Matt" TK said as they sat around the lunch table.

"Don't worry we'll get him back" Raye said trying to comfort the boy.

"Why Matt, couldn't they take Tai no one would care if he was gone" Sora said "I can't wait to get my hands on them" Mimi patted her shoulder trying to console her.

"Enough time to move on" Gomamon said "Five minutes for the bathroom and then off to the shark tank".

"Joe you really need to talk to him" Izzy said "at this rate we'll all be dead by closing"

Joe nodded "But I'm afraid that he would go ballistic, this is the one thing he was been looking forward to"

Gomamon waited outside while the group headed into the bathrooms "Thirty seconds" he called watching his stop watch when a bag was throne over him and he too felt himself carried off.

Tentomon was the first out dreading the next show, this wasn't exactly his favorite place he personally found it very boring he'd rather be staring at the zapper. "Yes, the slave driver is gone" he cheered.

"Were not that lucky" Sora said checking around for the seal.

"Look over there" Kari said pointing to Journey to Atlantis.

Tai pulled out his telescope to get a better look.

"Great here comes the Cracker Jack prize" Amy said getting a glare from Tai. 

"It's Matt, they hung him over the drop, Gabumon can't you feel he's in danger?"

Gabumon shook his head "I can't tell Matt's never been kidnapped before".

"Then let's go save him" TK said heading for the ride.

Izzy snapped some more pictures "These are going to be so good"

"This is fun" Puppetmon cheered at his raised Matt over the drop "and here they come, that's funny the love crest is glowing really bright"

In the corner Amara sat on Sapphire's lap with one of the wedding magazines "and this is what your tux will look like and the cake will be five tiers"

Diamond laughed at his brother while he applied ice to Apollo's eye "Wow she really got you"

Piedmon took Beryl's hand and in the other he had Gomamon "we must go greet our guests" he said tying up Gomamon and setting him down.

Sapphire tried to get up but Amara wouldn't let him "Listen I'm going to get some plate samples so wait right here for me" he said slowly backing away.

The villains shuffled out the door and waited at he entrance to the ride.

Unknown to the villains the kids where already in line.

"What's wrong Jessie" Adam asked.

"Gomamon didn't show up at the stingray tank" she pouted.

"I wonder where he is then" Joe wondered boarding the boat "I better become Mini Tux just to be safe"

As Joe transformed Adam looked at Tai "Why don't you ever transform?"

Tai shrugged and put his stuff where they wouldn't get wet as the boats began to move.

When they entered the villains chamber they were relieved to find they're missing friends.

Michelle pulled Amara in "I was wondering why it was taking you three hours to get snacks"

"But he's bringing back China samples" she whined. 

Jessie reached out and was able to get a hold of Gomamon who as given to Joe while Jessie lectured.

"Why didn't you come I wanted to pet the stingrays" Jessie demanded.

Sora too reached out and grabbed something that no one noticed before they began to climb the hill. With Izzy's help Matt was pulled into the boat and immediately latched onto by TK.

Once off the ride hugs and hand shakes where all around. Sora hugged Matt and a familiar whistling was heard followed by a bright flash of light…"Biomon warp digivolve too Phoenixmon".

Everyone stood their jaws wide open. "No fair I want to digivolve" Agumon said.

"That was some power surge" Angewomon said

"Yeah random power surge" Matt said "lets get going we still have a few more things to see".

The villains sat at the ride entrance for a few hours.

"I don't think that they are coming" Talpa said for the first time in a while.

"They just wouldn't leave him tied up like that" Puppetmon said turning to check on Matt.

"He's gone" Devimon said surprised.

"Yes, they must have taken the girl too" Sapphire cheered.

"Come on lets get our stuff and go back, hopefully Chris will have some good news" Beryl said.

Gomamon and Sci both tried to hide in the park only to be foiled.

"I'm telling you I could sleep in the bathroom and live here forever" Gomamon insisted and Joe hauled him to the limo.

After a short and uneventful limo ride the kids found themselves back at the hotel tired and smelling like fish. "Dibs on the shower" Mimi said pulling out the key sliding it into the door…nothing happened. Two tries later they were still locked out.

"What's the hold up?" Matt asked from the back of the pack holding a sleeping TK.

"Yeah these two aren't as light as they look" Tai added holding Kari.

"My key won't work" Mimi said getting frustrated.

Izzy analyzed it on his computer along with they others "They've been demagnetized we need to get new ones"

"I'm not waiting" Mimi said and she broke down the door heading straight to the bathroom.

Raye shrugged and stepped over the toppled door "I'm next, cool donations for my mystic fire we can have a reading tonight" 

Everyone failed to notice the warriors banging on the door.

Puppetmon looked down sadly at Tina "Are you sure none of you cut off all of her hair" he asked again.

"No we didn't" Devimon said jumping up and down "Come on I need to go, and I need to make sure my beanies are all right".

"Me first" Apoclimon said "I had two drinks at lunch"

"They key won't work" Apollo said "I think it's broken".

Beryl brought hers out "here try…"

"Crimson Lightning" Myotismon yelled breaking down they door and getting trampled by the two evil digimon. He got up and went to his suitcase pulling out a few bottles. 'Spray on Hair' the label read.

"I hope this works, the Rogain didn't go a thing"

"You know things like that take time" Wiseman said "putting all of those chemicals onto your head could have dire consequences".

"I didn't ask you" he shot and began to spray.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hoped you all liked that, these are getting harder and harder to write. Well we hope there was enough Matt in this one we had a request that he get a bigger part. Now we are down to two Islands of Adventure and Epcot vote and tell us if you want us to continue if not we have already begun to work on the final part. Again here are the couples please pick from the list and we are soooo sorry if your top choice isn't here but trust us what we have planned is great J . Voting on couples for the cruise that will be in the next part. Tai w/ Mimi, Amy, or Lita. Izzy w/ Mina, Raye, Mysterious Figure from upcoming fan fic. Joe/Mini Tux w/ Mimi, Michelle, Lita. Okay if there is a tie we will have tie-breaking votes in a chat room. Please don't kill us for Matt, Darien, Adam, and a few others have been determined by us. As always review and tell us what you think about the story and give suggestions we love to hear them.


	12. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Here goes part 11, we had not idea it would get this long but we are glad you all like it. Thanks for the votes on the couples and we are again sorry if your top pick didn't make it let us know what it is and maybe in another fic you'll see it. Oh yes we have already started to work on a sequel for this one. We hope you enjoy this part let us know what you think about it and the couples will be used one more time in the final part so enjoy and PLEASE review.

Disclaimer: We don't own them or anything in this story.

Part 11- Epcot/Romantic Cruise

The villains sat in their room preparing for bed for they had a long day.

"Will you two please stop looking at each other like that some of us would like to hold down at least one of our meals today" Apoclimon said to Beryl and Piedmon who had resumed staring at each other lovingly.

The two ignored him and Devimon turned on the TV to provide a distraction. "Look QVC, I wonder if they'll have beanies tonight" happily he pulled out his credit card and sat by the phone "last time I got 1 bear and 3 really common ones for 500 dollars".

"Now that was a bargain" Diamond muttered sarcastically.

Silence fell over the group as the show came on. The guy with really fake looking hair sat on the chair smiling to the camera "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we have a real treat for you tonight an auction. Tonight our guests are Metalseadramon, Machindramon, Etemon, and Demidevimon who as many of you remember where enemies of the digidestined"

"How did they get on there?" Myotismon said running out of the bathroom with some sort of cap over his hair.

The announcer continued "They are here to auction artifacts from their experience with the digidestined and the villains, Etemon why don't you take it from here"

The monkey smiled "Thank you very much first thing we have to offer comes from the villains category…Myotismon's personal coffin its lined with silk…"

"Noooo" the vampire screamed and ran over to pick up the phone "that's the only bed I have left since the coffin I brought here was smashed".

While he was on the phone there was a knock at the door. Apollo opened it to find Chris holding a pile of car parts "I was told to deliver these to you failures" he looked around to make sure no one was watching "you better not fail next time or you will feel my wrath". With that he stomped down the hall.

Apollo turned "Guys your really not going to like this"

"No I'm not going in there" Gabumon screamed as Matt tried to pull the digimon into the bathroom.

"Yes you are, we all smell like fish and it's been way too long since you've had a bath" Matt said.

"I had one when Metalseadramon knocked us into the ocean, I should be good for at least two years" he replied holding onto to wall while Matt tugged.

"Guys a little help" Matt called bringing Izzy, Joe, and Tai in as reinforcements.

In the main room the rest of the group had gathered around the TV.

Opaki sat happily in Jessie's lap eyeing Palmon and licking his lips.

"Mimi, that deer thing is going to get me," Palmon said moving as far as humanly possible away from the Opaki.

A splash and scream from the bathroom told them that Gabumon had finally been put in the water.

Adam had the remote and aimlessly flipped through the channels.

"How does he even tell what's on" Sora asked Lita

Who shrugged "It's a guy thing"?

TK who had been working with Kari suddenly yelled "Stop, go back a few channels"

Adam did so and revealed Etemon holding up a coffee maker

"And the winner is Puppetmon for 2,000 dollars" the announcer said slamming a gavel down. "Next Machinedramon has something for us"

The large digimon stood up and pulled out a bag "I have a pile of feather's Angemon shed while he was battling Piedmon and as an added bonus I have the rope he chased the special ones up"

Five minutes of bidding flew by and when it was all done "Sold to anonymous person for 250,000 dollars"

Tai, Matt, Joe, and Izzy emerged from the bathroom soaking wet but followed by a clean Gabumon who was growling something under his breath about revenge.

"Did I hear that right?" Matt asked.

"Sure did" Hope said surprised. 

The digidestined ran over their suitcases. 

"I bet I can get a lot for this" Mimi said holding up a bottle of empty nail polish.

"Machinedramon what do you have for us next" the announcer asked adjusting his fake hair.

"Well this is something that I treasure but feel the viewers would like it more" he brought out a small box and carefully revealing a small piece of a shoelace.

The announcer gasped "It that…"

"Yes it's a piece of Izzy's shoelace"

The phones went wild and the bidding soared in the millions with in a few seconds. Izzy blushed bright red while the rest of his roommates eyed his shoes and rubbed their hands together.

"Sold to a fanfiction.net writer for 120 million dollars" the announcer said "wow I think we need a break stay tuned for more great products I understand we have the toilet paper used on Ogremons arm coming later this hour"

Hours later the hotel was once again quiet as everyone slept soundly that night with no interruptions. At dawn everyone was awakened by Izzy and Amy flicking on the lights.

"Time to get up we're going to Epcot today" Izzy said pulling the covers off of Tentomon.

"Listen you little water wuss I get at least 20 more minutes" Tai said as Amy threw a pillow at him.

"I got you up early so you could attempt to do something with that hair of yours, I for one am embarrassed to go in public with you looking like that" Amy said setting off to get the scouts up.

"My hair is fine" Tai shot back running his hand through it only to get it stuck halfway through "Ahh my hand is stuck again, get it out, get it out".

Sora jumped out of bed holding a pair of scissors "Yes more for my collection" she said indicating the chunks of hair tapped to the head of her bed. Each one had a name under indicating whom it was taken from "Tina was my latest prize".

It was then that the rest of the girls decided that today would be a good day to wear their hair in a bun.

"Time to go" Gabumon said opening the door leading the way down to breakfast.

The villains sat in their hideout at Epcot looking at each other sadly.

"Well we somehow need to get a lot of money in a few days, it's almost time to go home" Devimon said.

"No we need to be concentrating on getting our targets and world domination, then we won't have to worry about money" Apollo said

"Apollo's right now we need to succeed today, and before five me and Piedmon have a cruise," Beryl said tearing her eyes away from Piedmon.

"Well that giant ball is a good place to attack" Puppetmon said looking bored for he had left his dolls at the hotel for their protection not wanting them to lose anymore hair.

"Leave it to me" Devimon said "I think that I can take care of them in there".

"Go then" Diamond said, "reports say that their limo just arrived"

Devimon left the hideout holding a toolbox.

"Matt when are we going to meet the digimon from the digiworld?" TK asked looking up at his brother who was looking for the villains.

"At lunch" Matt replied.

"Today none of you will be captured" Angemon said determined

"Yes because that would throw off tonight's plans" Tai said getting jabbed in the ribs by Izzy indicating he was going to blow the surprise.

Darien and Adam where fighting who would be the first on into the line for the big ball thing (a/n: sorry forgot what the ride was called) until their girlfriends came up and grabbed them by their ears pulling them out of the way.

"You are not going to embarrass us like that today" Serena scolded as they got into their carts.

In the control room Devimon sat with a crowbar in the black gears.

"Oh these bring back memories," he said remembering when he was in control of File Island. He gave one last tug on the bars and sent the gears flying through the air and out the door.

"Opps I guess I just go in and get them now" he said entering the main room containing the ride.

Outside the Leomon, Ogremon, Elecmon, Meramon, Frigimon, and Unimon entered the park.

"I told you we left too early," Leomon said looking around the park.

"So we have a few hours to play," Elecmon said looking around then his ears perked up as a familiar whooshing noise filled the air "It can't be"

"It is" Unimon said "BLACK GEARS, run for it".

With that the good digimon made a run for it. They where too slow within moments the gears had caught them and imbedded themselves turning the good digimon evil.

Back in the ball the ride had stopped.

"Not now" Amara yelled "I want to get to Test Track".

"Calm down we'll get there soon," Michelle said.

"I don't know how or why I got stuck riding with you" Amy said glaring at Tai.

"Because Kari wanted to ride with the Angles" Tai replied "and I'm not enjoying myself either"

Joe looked around the dark room at the fake people when a rumbling caught his attention "Look up in the sk..ceiling its Devimon!" with that he became Mini Tux and prepared to fight.

Tai also transformed holding out his dinner fork dangerously "Yes good work protégé" Adam called as Jessie brought out her wand.

"Ha I have you all" Devimon said holding up his hand sending out blasts of dark energy.

Tai stopped the blast heading for Amy; Joe threw a Lily saving Mimi then stood in front of her protectively holding out his cape.

"Wonderful Mini Tux" Darien called as he did the same in front of Serena and Rini.

Michelle brought out her mirror deflecting the blast into the Ronin Warriors who hadn't been paying attention to the battle.

Matt took up position in front of TK until the digimon could arrive, but they weren't needed just as Devimon prepared another blast the Mysterious Figure from an upcoming fan fic tackled him to the ground yelling "How dare you attack Izzy for that you will pay".

Biomon leaned over to Tentomon "Looks like someone it making a move for your job".

Tentomon just looked on "Then I can go join the light"

"Time to digivolve" Agumon said standing up "Agumon digivolve…" he was stopped by Palmon tapping his shoulder.

"The figure won and the rides moving again" she informed him as he slowly sat down pouting.

Devimon flew through the air until he finally hit something solid Ogremon.

"Master you've returned" Frigimon cheered picking up Devimon who immediately noticed the black gear sticking out of his ear.

"Um…yes I have and am proud you waited so faithfully for me, and now I have a job for you…" Devimon said as they leaned into a huddle.

Raye led the way off of the ride happy to be out in some fresh air "Well at least we know that the villains hideout isn't in there…" she was cut off by the stampeding Ronin Warriors.

"Look it is a dream come true the master lego," Ryo said leading the run to the giant lego statues. Once there all five warriors fell down onto their knees bowing to the statues (a/n: AlleyCat thanks for the info about the lego sculptures). 

"Just pretend like we don't know them and slowly move away" Mina said backing away as the five began to chant.

"I'm not waiting for you guys any longer I'm going to Test Track" Amara said with Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, and Hope behind her.

"Yippee I haven't played with these for awhile," Puppetmon said happily pulling out a shoebox.

"Not those again" Myotismon said "I thought the kid took them when he smashed up your house".

"I made some more" Puppetmon replied bringing out the familiar voodoo dolls "now hand me the map of the park"

Piedmon brought over the map and glanced at Devimon "Are you sure that they will obey you"

"Yeap, they just can't be hit with those digivice things or else the gears blow up and then they beat you up for turning them evil…then the Angel comes and shoots you…the smallest will destroy…listen to the prophecy…nooo did I listen…I had him…"

Beryl smacked Devimon in the head bringing him back "Make it quick we need to go so I can go get ready for dinner"

"Fine go my minions seek out the digidestined and bring them to me!"

Myotismon, Piedmon, Apoclimon walked out the door to their spot in the park to wait.

"Hey what about our people" Apollo asked.

"You don't have any dolls for them" Fiore put in.

"Well you are on your own today" Puppetmon said smoothing out the map.

"You could have told us before now" Wiseman said a little annoyed "well its too late to do anything now let's go get lunch". The scout's villains left and passed Talpa who was dressed up like a giant lego and was luring the Warriors into a trap. 

"At least he's getting what he wants" Diamond snorted.

"Time for the Aquarium" Jessie cheered with Gomamon bouncing around beside her.

"I've seen enough fish to last me a lifetime," Matt said still recovering from getting eaten by Shamu.

"No one asked you" Jessie thundered only to be interrupted by Amy's shouts.

"Get back here you spiny hared freak I wasn't done yelling at you, Tai you hear me get back here"

"Sora!" Matt cried out as she vanished.

Izzy remembered last time this happened "its puppet…" a flash and he was gone.

The digimon and scouts watched in horror as one by one the digidestined disappeared.

Angemon and Angewomon took to the skies while Gabumon began to sniff and point who was which way sending the corresponding digimon running.

"I'm coming Tai…don't let anyone else digivolve until I get there" Agumon called heading for the lake.

"You guys still up for the Aquarium" Lita asked and was answered with a bunch of nods.

"I can't believe they didn't let us in on the plan," Fiore said for the fifth time.

"We'll see how good they do without us" Sapphire said, "I bet them coming running back…" something had caught his eye Captain Picard and the crew of the Enterprise.

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Diamond asked.

Tai stood confused for a few seconds until what had happened dawned on him "Why does he do that when I'm in the middle of a good fight even though I was losing".

"What do we have here?" a familiar voice asked.

"Frigimon" Tai said happily until he noticed the gear in his ear "you would think that they would try to hide them better"

"My master would like to see you" the snowman said in a cold voice "and do come quickly I need to get back in my icebox this heat is killing me"

"I don't think so" Tai yelled pulling out his digivice and deleting the black gear just as Agumon came up the path.

"No Tai I can digivolve to save you, you need Greymon" 

"Come on we need to find Kari" Tai said stuffing Frigimon in the ice cream cart.

"Ogremon snap out of it, it's me Joe" Joe said as he backed away from the advancing digimon.

"The master want's to see you" Ogremon said.

"I'm sorry I have to do this" Joe said pulling out his digivice and blasting the gear in his stomach causing him to fall over the newly arrived Gomamon and skin his knee.

"Sorry about that" the digimon said making sure Joe was okay.

"That's all right I just skinned my knee and to think I almost gave you to Devimon" Ogremon said sadly.

"I can fix your knee" Joe said running into the bathroom and coming out with his arms full of toilet paper.

Five minutes later Ogremon looked like a mummy "Come we must make sure Mimi is okay".

After they left the scouts passed by the bathroom "Pit stop" Darien called as him and Adam ran into the bathroom.

"Dude can you give me some toilet paper" Darien asked from inside his stall.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Adam said from the adjoining stall.

"HELP" the called in unison.

Izzy pressed his back again the wall as Apoclimon closed in. His digivice had no affect on the evil master.

"You will be mine and Genni will be in my control then I can take over the digiworld…" Apoclimon was interrupted by Izzy.

"Why?"

"There you go again, you interrupted my rant"

"Why will Genni be sorry?" Izzy asked again.

"You won't find out until the next fan fic comes out so stop interrupting me," Apoclimon said reaching out to grab Izzy.

"Don't worry Izzy I'll save you" Tentomon called from a distance.

"Not again" Izzy groaned.

"Back off you sad excuse for a puzzle" a female voice yelled followed the familiar mysterious dark figure landing on Apoclimon knocking him out.

"Thanks" Izzy said.

"No problem" the figure said.

Izzy then became nervous "Um…would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure" she said brightly.

"Great meet me in the hotel lobby at 7:30" Izzy said feeling he was on cloud nine he turned to say goodbye but the figure was gone.

"Izzy thank goodness your okay, I heard something about Genni" Tentomon said as he arrived on the scene.

"Master Myotismon will it really take two get that little girl?" Meramon asked as he followed Myotismon to Kari.

"You have no idea…oh and if a girl angel shows up run…on the other hand stand in front of me" the vampire said spying Kari on a bench looking at her digivice.

"I have found you little Kari and now I will have control of both worlds" Myotismon said jumping in front of her.

Kari didn't move just stared at him blankly and them began to laugh hysterically.

"What" he demanded only to be answered by Meramon joining in. He laughed so hard his black gear fell out.

"Celestial Ar…he he he" Angewomon then came on the scene standing in front of Kari she too laughing hysterically.

"What?" he again demanded.

Angewomon finally pulled out her compact mirror and gave it to Myotismon "Your hair," she said between giggles.

Myotismon felt his head and found it completely smooth. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nooooo, not my hair, anything buy my hair, I rather lose a hand just give back my hair".

"Come on Kari or Tai will have a nervous break down" Angewomon said gathering up the girl taking her to safety.

"I AM NOT -smack- GOING TO -smack- GET CAPTURED -smack- THIS -smack- TIME !" Mimi yelled as she beat off Leomon with her purse.

Leomon was quickly moving away but Mimi wasn't backing down even though Palmon was trying to hold her back. "Mimi just use the digivice and he will go back to normal".

A bright light came out of the bushes as Joe and Gomamon burst out "Don't worry Mimi we'll save you"

Leomon who was back to normal "Save her what about saving me she is going to kill me".

"Oh hi Joe, I'm set here let's go find the others," she said cheerily pulling out her digivice locating the others.

Devimon rounded the corner and nearly tripped over Elecmon.

"Why aren't you getting Matt?" Devimon demanded.

"He's over there with his brother, his digimon, and the angel" he replied.

"What, that stupid puppet can't do anything right I told him not to put them too close to each other" Devimon grumbled.

"He didn't but he ran across the park to get here" Elecmon said sadly "and now their digimon are there"

"That's not going to stop us I'm sick of failure I want to be feared like I used to…I want revenge and to control" Devimon said charging with Elecmon close behind.

They ran into the light from two digivices which returned Elecmon to normal and froze Devimon in his tracks.

"Stay away from us" Matt said preparing for another round.

"Wait Matt let me take care of this" TK said tugging his shirt.

"Are you sure" Matt said.

TK nodded and stepped forward opening up his backpack "Devimon if you leave right now I will give you something" he reached in and pulled out a brown beanie baby "his name is Runner and he was just released"

Devimon thought about it "Okay I won't bother you for the rest of the day" he said taking the beanie and walking off.

"And I was looking forward too blasting him" Angemon said sadly as sadly Sora joined the group.

"Unimon is back to normal, he followed me into the bathroom so I had to blast him".

The kids reunited safe and sound each one telling their story.

"So you had to take them paper" Mimi said in disgust.

"Yeah" Jessie said "you would think the idiots would actually make sure that their was paper first but no by boyfriend is an idiot".

Izzy pointed to his watch indicating that it was almost time.

Matt leaned over to TK "Okay do your stuff"

TK winked and the waved at Kari.

"Oh, I don't feel good can we go back to the hotel" TK said his blue eyes filled with tears.

"Me too" Kari added giving puppy dog eyes.

"Then we'll go back," Mina said leading the way to the exit passing the Ronin Warriors who where still bowing to the lego creations.

"Wait" Unimon called "we just wanted to let you know that it was great to see you and all but we are heading back to the digiworld, nothing personal but we really hate being controlled by black gears".

The villains had returned to the hotel even before the kids had left. 

Apollo sat in front of a computer watching his auction on ebay.

"What are you doing?" Piedmon asked putting on some after-shave.

"Getting money"

"From what?" Puppetmon asked pulling out his Barbies.

"Well while your stupid plan was failing we were being productive" Diamond said "we saw how well the digidestined stuff did so we followed the Star Trek people around all day and took stuff to sell on ebay"

"Good idea" Apoclimon said.

"Did you see that" Devimon said eyeing Runner who he had set on his bed.

"What" 

"He is looking at Hissy, he's going to eat Hissy" 

"What is he babbling about?" Sapphire asked.

Apoclimon looked up from the computer "His new beanies poem talks about killing snakes, now he thinks that its going to get his snake beanie babies"

"Weird…wow Beryl you look stunning" Piedmon said as he began to drool.

"Why thank you?" she said as she took his arm "have fun tonight".

"We will" Puppetmon said with a smile "some of the good guys are going on romantic dinner cruises and where going to attack"

"Wow those two recovered fast" Serena said as she watched TK and Kari bounce around the room happily only to have a bouquet of flowers handed to her by Darien.

"Tonight you get a treat," he said kneeling down and kissing her hand.

Tai was sheepishly giving Amy some flowers and chocolate while praying she didn't blast him. She instead jumped up happily and gave him a hug.

Joe flew through the window in his cape and landed at Mimi's feet showering her with flower petals.

Adam was trying to get around the Opaki in order to get to Jessie but wasn't getting far due to the fact he was growling.

Matt was serenading Sora on his harmonica, which caused Biomon to fly down from her perch glaring.

A knock at the door signaled that Michelle's date had arrived Chris, she looked around at the puzzled looks "You didn't expect Miss Perfect not to go".

"How did she find out?" Izzy asked.

"My mirror sees and knows all! I know all your secrets" she said and began to cackle evilly.

"Okay" Raye said pulling out the contents of the mystic fire donation bin.

"Mina are you sure you don't mind watching TK and Kari for us" Matt asked as Biomon stared at him.

"Are you underestimating the powers of my pure heart?" she demanded "I have a pure heart, no one has one purer than me and if I ever find someone who has one purer I will take it from them…the young ones always have pure heart like Rini" her eyes fell on TK and Kari who were working on buying Milton Bradley.

"On second thought I think that we'll take them with us" Tai said getting Kari and some things for her to do.

"What do you expect us to go while your gone?" Gomamon asked.

"I didn't forget my digimon" Matt said gathering up the last of TK's stuff "here Gabumon I hear these are really good" Matt handed him the first four Harry Potter books.

"Thanks Matt" Gabumon said and went to a corner and got comfortable.

"If you need us give us a call" Izzy said leaving the digimon and a few scouts on their own.

"WAIT" Biomon yelled as the last pair went out the door "IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO SORA YOU WILL FIND YOUSELF SCATTERED ARCROSS THE EARTH IN TINY PIECES YOU HERE ME MATT".

The night was still as the couples spread out across the lake in rowboats for two. Off in the darkness a string quartet played while fireflies lit up the night.

"Such a beautiful night I hate to destroy it" Wiseman said as he saw the various boats.

"Just be sure not to hit Beryl and Piedmon or else" Myotismon reminded as he watched Angemon and Angewomon row by "if only I had his hair".

Meanwhile Devimon had taken over a abandoned floating restaurant and was heading for the kids.

"Can't you make this tub go faster" Sapphire snapped as he poked his head above deck.

In one of the boats Izzy was getting to know the girl who had saved his life a few times.

"So what is your name?" he asked tearing his gaze away from the stars.

"K****" (a/n: sorry we don't want to give too much away).

"And I see you have a crest, what is it of?"

"**gh*" 

"Really that is prodigious".

(a/n: If you can guess her name **and** crest you will be given a cameo in one of our upcoming fics. We will give you a hint her name means what her crest represents good luck, put your guesses in reviews).

On the beach Opaki lined up a projectile and tried to aim it at Darien. He fired and missed hitting Jessie and Adams boat instead.

Adam turned infuriated "Darien how dare you" and launched a stream of power out of his trident.

Darien dodged only to let it hit Matt and Sora's boat. Matt looked up "Tai you little" he yelled as he threw a rock at Tai who got out of the way and let the rock smash into Joe and Mimi.

Then chaos reined on the lake as shots of energy, rocks, and food where being thrown at each other a few moments later the band was taken out and fireflies had flown away.

TK and Kari who where in there own boat watched laughing and videotaping the entire thing.

The villains saw this as the perfect time to strike and headed in. Devimon trying to control the restaurant with Sapphire yelling at him to avoid Piedmon and Beryl who where staring at each other oblivious to what was happening around them. 

Myotismon ran onto the dock and saw a submarine tied up all ready to go.

"Why does it have that big R on it?" Apoclimon asked as they boarded.

"Rental" Myotismon replied "hurry we will pay later".

As they pulled away Team Rocket barreled out of the forest holding Pikachu.

"We finally succeeded, now all we need to do is to get into international waters and we're home free" James cried.

"And the sub is just up…what the!" Jessie cried when she saw the sub was gone.

Ash and company then came out of the forest extremely mad. "You just messed up are game of hide and seek, now give back Pikachu!"

They had no other choice but to surrender "If you want you can play to" Misty said as they re-entered the woods.

The three jumped for joy and joined the game.

Back on the boat Sapphire looked over the side "Hey Devimon is it just me or are we closer to the water?"

Devimon puzzled looked over the side to find the TK and Kari had pulled up next to them and where puncturing holes in the boat "Why you little brats!"

"Devimon I can't believe you left Runner alone with your other beanies, I sure hope that they are still there when you get back" TK called as the paddled away to watch the boat sink.

The group in the sub wasn't fairing much better.

"Who on earth wouldn't put a motor in the sub I mean come on this is murder on my thighs" Myotismon said as they paddled.

"We have a boat at 12 o'clock" Apoclimon said "oh no there is a rather large ice storm coming at us, go left, go left" it was too late the sub was hit and destroyed.

"Nice shot Amy you sunk their battleship!" Tai cheered dodging a cream puff thrown by Sora.

Twenty minutes later the fight was over and only two boats remained on the water TK and Kari's and Beryl and Piedmon's who where still staring at each other as if nothing had happened. TK and Kari moved around the lake pulling the couples out of the water.

"Were back" Adam called coming into the hotel room dripping water everywhere.

"Shhh" Palmon hissed "Gabumon is reading and if you disturb him look out"

"Yeah look what he did to Agumon and Tentomon for turning on the TV" Biomon said pointing to the two still smoking in the corner.

Gabumon sat on the bed reading happily.

"He's already halfway through book 2" Raye said.

"Matt why is Sora all wet" Biomon said getting angry and edging toward Matt who jumped behind Sora.

"QUIET" Gabumon yelled sending everyone for cover.

To Be Continued…

A/N: We really didn't think that this one would get this long but we hoped you liked it. Like we said before the couples will be used on more time in a dance contest… As always please review and give suggestions we want to know what you all think of the fic…until next time.

We also have one more thing in an upcoming humor we will be doing an election and as you all knw a lot of character bashing goes on as well as promoting ones strong traits. Well if you fic has anything that could be used let us know the name of the fic and the part it can be found in and we'll try to get it in, please only PG-13 and lower. An example would be Tai flipping out (bad to be used against him in the election) or Joe saving the day (good shows their best traits).


	13. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Well what is this part 12 we think, almost done just a few more too go hope you guys still like the story as we said before it is getting harder and harder to write. Due to the popularity of Rainy Day the second part of this fic will be a sort of continuation for it. First we would like to address something that one of our reviewers brought up, forgotten heroes. Sorry as you can see we already have a ton of people and anymore would just be too much in any case we will try to give them cameos (except for the final fantasy people we have no idea who they are). 

Next we again ask if any of you would like us to use part of your fic for the campaign story line we have coming up, the fic doesn't have to be humor. One of our 'commercials' will be written in the last part of this series as a teaser. So please let us know if you have something you want to be used but it must be PG-13 or lower.

Finally the contest we had going guess the crest and name was officially ended on Aug 4, 2000 with the winner being Chris! Chris we where very impressed and you have won a few cameos in our upcoming fics. My sister has a part for you in 'Night Fall' and we will also give you a cameo in our campaign story lets us know who your favorite character is so we can give you something with them. The answer was the crest of Night and her name will be Kishi, yes we know that not what was guessed but it was close enough, we really liked how you linked the meaning of dark with you answer.

We have babbled long enough but we must include one more thing. WARNING THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM AND DON'T WANT THEM BLOWN DO NOT READ PAST A SPECIFIC POINT. We will give a warning at the bail point for you otherwise enjoy the first part of the fic and hopefully the second.

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed we don't own them.

The Digidestined in Orlando Part 12: Islands of Adventure/Hurricane Warning

Gabumon read through the night never stopping moving only to turn the page. His roommates had all moved a considerable distance away fearing that he would blast them for interrupting.

When morning came they all got ready in silence as the prepared for the Islands of Adventure, their final park.

"Gabumon come on we need to go now," Matt said cautiously as the others hid in the bathroom silently cheering him on. To be safe Joe had a few rolls of toilet paper ready to go.

"Grrrr" was Gabumon's reply not even looking up from his book.

"So you want to stay here alone?" Matt asked.

Gabumon growled again and looked up evilly.

"Right we'll catch you later," Matt said as he ran out the door with the others close behind.

Breakfast and the ride to the park was un-eventful.

One at the park the kids happily piled out of the limo.

"Where are the lego guys?" Sora asked taking Matt and TK's hands.

"They are still at Epcot bowing to the legos" Amy replied taking Tai and Kari's hands.

"The park called after you guys left and told us that they where now part of the attraction so they won't be back for a while" Raye said entering the gates.

"What's first?" Darien asked watching as the Opaki eyed his shirt again.

"Jurassic Park" Izzy answered snapping more pictures.

"Goody nothing like getting eaten by a dinosaur to start the day" TK said.

"Don't worry" Tai said "the villains car was still in the parking lot when we left so by the time we get to the ride they won't have a chance at us" 

"Sure they won't" Kari mumbled under her breath then saw what Angewomon was holding "Angewomon what's that?"

Angewomon looked down at the brake petal sticking out of her bag "Oh nothing"

With that they headed to the ride.

"Tell me again who's bright idea was it to have the auction end at 3:00 in the morning" Devimon grumbled as they piled into what was left of the car.

"Wiseman's" Myotismon replied as he buffed his now bald head till someone could see their reflection in it.

"That wasn't very wise of you Wiseman" Puppetmon said tauntingly.

"No not that, anything but those stupid jokes" Wiseman pleaded as he was shoved into the trunk "first it was that idiot cape boy, then the scouts, and now you, I can't take it anymore" with that he broke down in tears shaking while the other slammed the trunk shut.

"Well how much did we make last night," Piedmon asked starting the car.

"One million dollars" Apollo said very pleased with himself "that should be more than enough to pay for the car and save your house"

Piedmon nodded and headed down the road.

"Honey stop sign" Beryl said when she noticed that he wasn't slowing down.

"I see it dear but we don't have a brake petal! Ahhhhh" he yelled as they came to the intersection.

"Do we have to go on this ride again?" Mimi asked

"Yeah I think that fifteen is enough" Joe added.

Adam and Darien didn't seem to be listening. "We are going to go on this until the timing is right and the dinosaurs don't just sit there".

Serena rolled her eyes "You know that the villains are going to catch up to us now".

"Don't care now everyone in the boat" Adam said.

Five more trips finally paid off and the dinosaurs popped out at the right time.

"Happy now" Sora asked leading the way to the giant playground.

Izzy looked at the schedule "All right thanks to those guys we only have fifteen minutes in here so make them good and everyone meet back here"

"Pakiiii" the Opaki cried trying to stop the kids from entering.

"It's all right you don't have to come" Jessie said trying to calm him down and entering after Adam.

Hope was the last one in "I wonder why we never went in here before"

Devimon knew that he was lost and he knew that his feet hurt "Where are they, they were supposed to come in here ten minutes ago"

"Calm down, it's a big playground we'll find them" Myotismon said from the corner watching his tracking device "It was sure nice of lackey boy to give us these…hey there here" as the dots entered the screen.

"Finally" Devimon said as he pulled out his device "now to just track down the yellow dot and TK will be mine…no way there are four yellow ones it must be picking up the scouts to"

"Yes none of the scouts are pink, awe man I have three too, okay lets think about this" Myotismon sad sitting down to ponder the situation.

"I can't believe we lost everyone, this is all your fault" Amy said as she Tai and Kari went down a deserted stretch of the playground "You just had to stop and pick up that quarter".

"Quiet" he said holding out his digivice "we can track each other with these, wow there is a lot of dots it must be picking up you guys too"

"It is" Kari said holding out her own "See the pink, orange, and blue one is us, the two yellow ones here Jessie and Adam, the blue, red, and yellow Matt, Sora, and TK, the white ones must be the digimon"

"Is anyone alone" Amy asked concerned.

Tai nodded "Yeah Izzy, Hotaru, Raye, and Mimi or Lita" he turned a little "come on if we go this way we will meet up with Matt and Jessie's group".

Apoclimon sat happily looking at his tracking device as a purple dot came closer and closer to his location "Yes Izzy is all alone and he is heading right to me" 

"I'll just hide here in the shadows and pounce when he comes around the corner"

The evil digimon ducked into the shadows and waited he could hear the footstep coming closer, closer, and finally a few feet from him. He jumped out in front and grabbed the person's arm only to find the other one was holding a glaive.

"You're not Izzy!" he screamed.

"Right so good of you to notice…Silence Glaive Surprise" Hotaru said her eyes blazing.

Apoclimon screamed again and hurled her through an opening in the roof before she could do any damage.

"Yes, I'm out" Hotaru called happily as she sailed threw the air landing safely on the Opaki's back.

"Pakiii" he squealed happily licking her face.

"You are so smart not to go in there" she said as she looked at it "I hope the others can make it out".

Hope walked along with Mimi "Now I remember why we never came here before there it no way out, that lady by the entrance was here last time waiting for her kids to come out and that was a year ago"

Mimi smiled "Don't worry we'll get out of here just fine, we're not on the list so we have nothing to worry about".

"Yeah but your boyfriends digimon is so you can be used as bait" Hope pointed out.

Mimi still smiled "I have the same color as Lita, the villains would have to be insane to try to attack her, and besides there is the exit!"

The two walked out to be greeted by Paki and Hotaru "Mimi I'm impressed".

"I have a good sense of direction, it was just in the digi-world no one ever asked me which way to go" she said "then of coarse there was the maze thing but I was really upset then".

Piedmon, Beryl, and Diamond sat confused. "Well a green and gray dot just went off of the screen so that's two less to worry about" Beryl said.

"Look here another green and gray pair, I bet it's Joe and Mimi, those digidestined have the worst sense of direction I have ever seen" Diamond said.

Piedmon perked up "Lets get them they will make perfect bait"

The trio ran through the corridors slowly closing in on the unsuspecting pair. They came to the final corner and flew through prepared to attack.

"Trump…"

"That's Joe but that's not Mimi, it looks a lot like a thunder dragon" Diamond yelled as Lita unleashed her electric pet on the villains.

"Run for it" Beryl yelled jumping into Piedmon's arms and flying down the hall.

"Get em sparky" Lita called watching the three run for their lives.

Joe had just finished transforming and was prepared to attack "Ah, you didn't save any for me" he whined.

"Shut up, I wasn't going to sit around and wait for you to transform besides we need to find a way out" Lita said.

"Fine well then we should go left or maybe right would be better" Joe said looking around at his options.

"Screw this Jupiter Thunder Crash" she yelled blasting a hole in the wall providing a way out.

When the dust cleared Joe was tackled by Mimi and Lita was greeted by the scouts.

"See it wasn't that hard" she said walking out the hole.

"Kari!" TK called happily as he saw her enter the same open area he Matt and Sora where in.

"TK!" she called back with Tai and Amy close behind her "I thought I'd never see you again and our deal with Mattel would fall through"

A few seconds later Jessie came down one of the slides. "Hi guys, mind if I find a way out with you guys, Adam is trying to pole vault out and it isn't working to well" in the distance a thud was heard "that was his fifth attempt".

"Sure the more the merrier" Tai said sitting down pulling out his digivice again.

"Cool, by the way I saw three of the bad guys run by, they where being chased by this dragon thing, but they where yelling something about the tracking devices and all the colors being the same".

"They must have something like the digivices then" Sora said then she began to laugh evilly "I've got an idea". The others leaned in to listen and soon to began to laugh evilly along with her.

Meanwhile the digimon where in as much trouble as the other kids.

"I can't get out of this net" Agumon yelled.

"It was your idea to come up this thing in the first place" Gomamon said trying to free one of his arms.

"Someone vaporize the net" Palmon said as her foot again fell through one of the holes.

"What if this net is the way out and by burning it we trap the others in here" Tentomon said thinking of Izzy lost there forever "Agumon would never digivolve again"

"No not that, well find another way out" Agumon screamed facing the prospect of never digivolving again.

"Why don't we fly out" Biomon asked hovering over the others "Angemon and Angewomon can carry those who can't"

Angemon looked up from his struggle "You know you could have mentioned that before we got trapped in here"

"I know but it's really funny to see you guys in there"

Within moments the digimon where free and airlifted to the meeting spot.

"Mimi" Palmon cried happily. 

"Joe" Gomamon called tackling his partner.

"Can't you guys greet me some other way I'm sick of getting knocked down" Joe said brushing himself off.

It was then that Izzy also came out of the maze being let by the Mysterious Figure from upcoming fan fic.

"See" she said "I told you I could get you out"

"Thanks" he replied pulling out his computer to explain what happened "my digivice ran out of batteries so I couldn't find anyone or my way out"

Above them a portal opened allowing Michelle and Amara to fall out.

"Finally" Amara said 

"Love my mirror" Michelle said polishing it.

"If that could take us anywhere, why didn't you ask it to take us to the evil person when you first got it, we would have avoided a lot of trouble and Pluto wouldn't have gotten in trouble".

"I thought it was too easy, and I know how you love a challenge"

Serena and Rini watched as Adam and Darien continued their efforts to pole fault over the wall.

"55th times the charm" Darien said as he got his running start with Adam at his side. The two planted the cane and trident into the ground and took to the air finally sailing over the wall.

"Look that actually made it" Rini said in amazement.

"Darien what's that on your head" Adam asked.

"Just a bee hive…ahh run" Darien screamed "Serena we'll meet you at the limo later"

"Quick to a water ride, they hate water" Adam said running toward Dudley Doo-Right the ride.

"Great just leave us" Serena said then she heard a noise, pulling Rini behind her she prepared to fight.

"Serena is that you" Raye asked poking her head into the open area.

"Mina, Raye can we teleport with four of us?"

"Why not" Mina said "we always do impossible things breathing is space, living through explosions, having our hearts ripped out, living a few hundred years in the past and future, living on the moon"

"We get the picture" Raye snapped as they joined hands.

"Scout Teleport" the called in unison immediately popping up with the others "Yes we have done the impossible again" Mina cheered.

-Ding- "Attention patrons of Islands of Adventure there has been a hurricane warning posted for the lower half of Florida, due to this we will closing the part in 1 hour thank you and hope you come back soon" -Ding-

"No way" Amy said pulling out her computer and looking at the weather.

Tai looked over her shoulder while Sora and Jessie where getting the plan into action. "Hey Matt isn't that your crest blowing over Cuba right now?"

Matt came over to look "Yes" he replied and pulled it out of his shirt to make sure it was still there.

(a/n: Okay we where channel surfing one day and happened to stop on the weather channel for some reason but saw that the symbol they use for hurricanes looks exactly like the symbol for Matt's crest, if you don't believe it watch and see for yourself)

"We are all ready to go" Sora said making final adjustments Matt and Tai traded crests while they split off into their groups to the exit.

Matt and TK left first, followed by Tai, Amy, and Sora, and finally Jessie and Kari.

"This will teach them" Sora muttered on her way out.

Puppetmon, Apollo, Fiore, and Sapphire sat looking at their tracking devices.   
"Well it looks like most of them got out" Apollo said.

"Oh good call did you figure that out all by yourself" Sapphire said crossing his arms.

"Hey look the yellow and pink dot left together, that means the little special ones are all alone" Fiore said pointing to the screen "We know the pink can't be Serena and Rini because we saw them teleport out a few minutes ago".

"It's not them" Puppetmon said "there is no way those two would ever go anywhere alone their brothers would have a coronary, especially with us running around".

"Maybe that's what they want us to think, they'll think that we think that so they would send them alone"

Apollo rubbed his head "You lost me two they'll thinks ago"

"Fine your so sure you go, I'm leaving I need to go check on Tina and wood in a hurricane just isn't a good thing, I don't want to end up through phone pole or something" Puppetmon said blasting himself and exit.

Apollo turned to follow.

Sapphire decided to stay on the other hand "I think you right lets go, lucky Matt gets the two girls with him, and I bet Tai and Jessie are getting together that's why they went with each other".

"Whatever" Fiore said "let's go"

The two hurried through the twists and turns going up and down slides constantly getting running over by packs of little children.

"Hurry the special ones are just around the corner" Fiore called I can hear their voices.

"Wow TK it's amazing the villains haven't found us yet, us being all alone in the playground with no one to protect us" Kari said innocently

"Yeah" TK answered his voice sounding a little feminine

Fiore rounded the corner only to stop dead in his tracks causing Sapphire to run into him.

"Why did you stop?" he said before his eyes landed on Jessie wand out and firing "should have listened to Puppetmon".

After the villains here dispatched they found their way out and rejoined the other and headed to the limos.

"Too bad about the hurricane" Izzy said climbing into the car.

"Don't worry we can get a movie or something at the hotel" Mimi said trying to cheer up the group.

TK looked over too Kari "Well at least we can finish purchasing Mattel and then we can move onto getting Playschool".

Tai leaned over to Matt "They are really starting to scare me"

Matt just nodded and smiled down at TK.

A/N: Okay here is the bailing point for the Harry Potter, we repeat if you don't want details about the books revealed do not read past this point. Please review though. Those of you who are reading on we hope you like it, this came to us the other night for some odd reason and we find it very funny so tell us what you think. This is not meant as an insult to Harry Potter so please don't kill us.

Izzy slowly opened the door to their room worried he would disturb Gabumon. Angemon stepped forward to check out the situation and found that he was just finishing the last page of book four.

Once he had closed the book Angemon gave the all clear "It's safe you kids have fun tonight me and Angewomon are going out to dinner". He waved as the two took off heading for the car bay again.

"Wow Matt those where really good books I'm ready for the next one now" Gabumon said coming up to his partner not noticing that the others where still keeping their distance especially Agumon and Tentomon.

"Sorry book five won't be out for about a year, she has to write it still" Matt said flopping down on his bed.

"What how can they do that too you a whole year, I know there has to be a copy of it somewhere and I will find it" Gabumon said running out of the room.

Beryl sat in front of the mirror trying to get her hair to stay down "Stupid dragon gave me horrible static"

Apollo sat on his bed boxing up all of the e-bay auction stuff getting it ready to send out "Well at least I know what that wand of hers can do now, just look at Fiore"

Fiore sat in the corner putting aloe on his burns.

A loud banging noise interrupted their thoughts, it was Gabumon running up and down the halls screaming for Harry Potter number five. He went on for five minutes when Puppetmon couldn't take it anymore.

"This will shut him up" he said pulling out a few sheets of paper and scribbling some stuff on it. 

"Hey Gabumon here you go, enjoy" the little puppet said as he threw a few sheets of paper out the door.

"Yes I have book five, ha I'm the only one who has it and no one will take it away from me"

Piedmon looked out to watch him go "And they think that we are obsessive".

The room was relatively quiet Mina and Serena had their hair down to brush it, Raye was doing a fire reading, TK and Kari had organized a staff meeting with one of their companies. Mimi and Sora sat doing their nails, Izzy worked on his scrap book, Joe testing different types of flowers, Tai was trying to get his goggles out of his hair while Matt was searching for one of his missing shoes. The rest of the scouts had their weapons out and where polishing them when Gabumon re-entered the room clutching his sheets of paper.

"I have book five" he said triumphantly

"But it hasn't…" Joe began until Mimi covered his mouth

"It has stick figures on the cover" Tai whispered to Matt who was still attempting to locate his missing shoe.

"He's happy isn't he" Amy said moving so he could pass.

Gabumon settled in a nearby chair and after five minutes was eyeing everyone in the room strangely. He then got up and walked over to Izzy and grabbed one of his stickers and placed it on his forehead.

"Yes, my shoe…Gabumon I can't believe you chewed it up sometimes I could just kill you" Matt said looking at his ruined shoe.

"Hey look at this" Jessie said going through some of her mail "they are casting for the Harry Potter movie".

Gabumon whirled to look at her "That's not possible…FOR I AM HARRY POTTER!"

"Were in trouble" Sora said making a run for the door.

Piedmon walked down the hall pen and paper in hand "Devimon can't do anything right" he said "I don't see why I had to go ask for out flight times"

He arrived at the door and knocked "Hey digidestined I need to know what time our plane leaves".

No answer although he thought he heard muffled screaming.

He knocked again louder this time "Come on I promise not to attack I just need to know what time we go home" this got a response, Gabumon opened the door with a lightning bolt sticker on his forehead.

Gabumon looked at him and cocked his head "Why hello Professor Dumbledore, welcome to Gryffindor Tower"

Piedmon stepped into the room and was horrified at the sight everyone was tied up, Matt and Tai seemed to be stuck in the bath tub unable to move "On second thought I can get these later"

"Leaving so soon don't you want to take care of Voldemort while you're here" Gabumon asked pointing to Matt "he just said he would kill me, and that one" indicating Tai "is his faithful servant Scabbers also knows as Wormtail, they both will pay"

"No that's okay I will be up in my office if you need me" Piedmon said taking off down the hall before the digimon could capture him.

Gabumon shrugged and re-entered the room just in time to see Mina jumping out the window with TK's parachute. "George where are you going! Oh, well Fred is still here" he said turning to Serena only to find her running out the door "I guess they are sneaking down to the kitchen to get some food"

"Nice to see someone using my parachute" TK said watching her heading for the ground "I only wish she would have taken a few more of us with her"

"Well until they get back we will have Quiddich Practice, come on Wood" Gabumon said happily looking over at Adam and looked at his Trident laying next to him "I see you broom is already to go"

"But that's not a broom" Adam stammered as he was lead to the balcony "it doesn't fly!"

"Don't worry I will be right next to you" the digimon said grabbing Saturn's glaive "You first" with that Adam was thrown off the balcony and into the air falling like a log. "Oh no! someone has cursed our brooms, I guess practice is canceled"

Jessie suppressed a scream as Adam was thrown over she listened and heard him land in one of the trees under their room.

Gabumon came back in "It must have been Voldemort who cursed them he must pay, but first I must get Ron and Hermione to safety…and you two the children of evil" he looked over and Amy, Izzy, TK, and Kari.

"Not again" Kari mumbled "I have a feeling we are going to visit the villains again"

"Hey Gabu…Harry how about untying me" Jessie asked sweetly.

"Why Penelope, you need to stay here with Percy" Gabumon said pointing to Darien "Why would you ever want to leave your beloved boyfriend?"

Darien jumped "No she's not my girlfriend"

"Of coarse she is, when I go see Dumbledore I'll ask if he can come down and marry you two"

"Noooo" Jessie screamed "not that, I will not marry that wuss, he doesn't have any real power and I'm in Ravenclaw for crying out loud"

"Harry" Mimi said "how about little old me go"

He turned his attention to her "Why Lavender why would you and your best friend Parvati want to leave" indicating Sora.

In the bathroom Matt and Tai struggled to get out of the bath tub.

"You just had to bring a few cases of hair gel didn't you" Tai shot.

"Like I was supposed to know that he would think it was mystic sealing goo and throw us in here" Matt shot back hearing Adam yell as he was thrown off the balcony "I wonder who he just threw off?"

A few minutes later Gabumon came to the door of the bathroom this time holding TK and Kari in his arms "Now say bye to your daddy's" he said pointing to the two boys in the tub "you are going up to Dumbledore while I take care of these guys" 

Matt and Tai looked up at each other confused. "Those are our siblings"

"Liars you would do anything to stop me from finding the truth, now to Dumbledore!"

The Mysterious Figure from an upcoming fan fic raced down the hall muttering to herself "If they lay a hand on Izzy I'm afraid I will have to do something very drastic" she came to their room and found the door open.

Knowing something was wrong she raced in and slammed right into the bathroom door that Gabumon was opening at the same moment.

His eyes blazed "Ah one of your supporters was trying to stop me but I have foiled her"

Izzy swung around to see what the thud was "no not the mysterious figure, I'm doomed".

"Come on you guys we must hurry" Gabumon said pulling the four out of the room.

Piedmon ran into their room and bolted the door.

"So what time to we leave" Myotismon asked

"I don't and I'm not going back there" Piedmon checking his swords.

"Let me guess the angel hit you with the gate again" Puppetmon said trying to stifle a laugh.

"No, worse Gabumon thinks he's Harry Potter and has tied all of them up"

Apollo looked up confused "And this is bad because…"

"He thinks I'm Dumbledore and wanted me to dispose of Matt and Tai for him"

His roommates looked at him with their jaws hanging open, Wiseman was the first to speak "And you didn't happily oblige because"

He couldn't finish due to a knock at the door. Fiore opened it to find Gabumon and four very confused kids who where tied in a time pretty much being dragged down the hall.

"Yes, every time I get the door this happens I hope it still works when I get home"

"Ah, Professor Sprout so nice to see you again" Gabumon said entering the room and addressed each person "Professor Snape (Devimon), Professor Moody (Apoclimon), McGonagall (Beryl), Lupin (Apollo), Draco (Puppetmon), Crabb (Diamond), Goyle (Sapphire), a visiting vampire (Myotismon), and silly old Peeves (Wiseman).

"Play along" Beryl whispered and stepped forward "Why hello Harry, I'm so glad to see Voldemort didn't hurt you…who do we have here".

"Well I knew the fight would get ugly so I wanted to make sure that Ron and Hermione where safe first and I didn't want those two to see their fathers die." Gabumon said hand to the rope over. Apoclimon freed Izzy who ran behind him Amy slipped behind Beryl. Devimon untied TK and Kari and was surprised when the two jumped into his arms.

"You won't make us go with him again will you?" TK asked

"Don't worry you'll never have to go back" Devimon said happily.

Gabumon's ears perked up and he looked up "I sense they are trying to get out of the tower I must go" he flew out the door brandishing his licorice stick.

Myotismon walked over to Kari "Now why does he have the candy"

"He thinks it's his wand" Kari said sadly 

"Now guys listen, what did you do to Gabumon" Izzy asked "we need to reverse it fast he's going to kill Matt and Tai…even though getting rid of Tai would make the digiworld a little more peaceful…but still he's our friend".

Everyone looked at Izzy oddly but decided to keep quiet.

Puppetmon shook his head "It wasn't us…even though I wish it was"

It was then that the door burst open and Serena came flying in launching herself at Diamond squeezing him so tight he passed out. "I got away from him I hope the others can do the same"

"Faster Mimi" Sora pleaded "faster he'll be back at any moment"

"I'm going as fast as I can" Mimi replied as she moved the electric nail file down the roped binding the two. After a few moments they where free "You get Matt and Tai, I'll get Joe and the digimon".

"What about us" Raye asked.

"Well get to you later" Sora said running into the bathroom, "I hope we don't have to pay for them to fix the plumbing because these pipes are shot"

Joe was free and watching the hall "Ahh he's coming we have to go"

Mimi stopped working on lock cat cage lock leaving the digimon "Get back here you cowards we've saved your butts tons of times" Palmon yelled.

"Well come back for you" Sora said and the three burst out the door. On the floor the Mysterious Figure was waking up.

"Don't…worry…Izzy" she said groggily when Gabumon came in and hit her with the door once more sending her into darkness.

"You know she's going to very mad when she is able to stay conscious for longer than two seconds" Lita said.

"Pakiii, Paki" the Opaki bounced around.

"What's that buckbeak you need to go use the bushes?" Gabumon asked doing a head count.

"Paki"

"All right Hagrid you take Buckbeak but come right back" he told Amara as he untied her.

"Right" she said heading for the door hopping on Opaki's back and heading down the hall.

"You know" Gabumon said "I don't think that their coming back, oh well time for Scabbers to die"

The Ronin Warriors came into the room "I can't believe that the kicked us out, we weren't even done worshipping the master lego" Ryo pouted.

Kento walked passed Gabumon and took the candy "Thanks I'm famished".

"Dudley how dare you eat my wand, and how did you get into Hogwarts?" Gabumon demanded.

"Out of my way" Sci said "I must check on my holy water".

"Charlie you're here to get Norbert I'll get him, you get ready for the trip to Romania"

Gabumon walked over to the cat crates and pulled Agumon out, this allowed Palmon to slip out and dive into one of the pots.

He then went to Trista's bag and pulled out a big schrunchi and attached it to the poles on the balcony "This should do it".

He put Agumon in the middle, pulled back, and let him fly "have fun in Romania, now time for Charlie to follow".

"Sci run" Gomamon yelled. 

The warrior was too busy checking his supply of holy water didn't see the digimon come up behind him.

"Put me down you sad excuse for a dog" Sci said but he was also put onto the scrunchi. 

"Be sure to give him a good home" Gabumon said as Sci disappeared into the skyline

"Guys where is Trista…the maze!"

"Why can't we ever go out to dinner and have a complete meal" Angemon said pulling onto the freeway.

"Well look on the bright side we made in halfway into the main coarse this time" Angewomon said "look at the size of that orange bug…and its getting bigger"

Angemon squinted "That's not a bug…it looks like Agumon"

"Were not that lucky" Angewomon said taking a closer look "Take me to Vegas it is him"

With in seconds Agumon had slammed into the windshield. Angewomon pulled him in "What happened to you"

"Gabumon…thinks he's Harry Potter going to kill Matt and Tai…gave Izzy, Amy, TK, and Kari to villains" that was all he managed before passing out.

Another thump on the window caught their attention, it was Sci.

"Now that hurt" he muttered.

Gabumon now had a rolling pin as his wand and was prancing around the room "I'm going to drown Scabbers like the rat he is as soon as the pool drains and I can slowly fill it prolonging his torment"

Rini sat in the corner aiming her wand at her ropes "-cough- pink -cough- -cough- sugar -cough- heart -cough- attack" the small hearts took out her ropes as well as Hope and Hotaru's. The three made a run for the door with Palmon in hand.

"Why is everyone running away from me, I am the most powerful wizard in the world why don't they feel safe with me…wait a minute if I'm the most powerful I can take over the world and no one can stop me. First I must take out those who would stop me…the teachers, those who are with them and then everyone here"

"This is really bad" Raye muttered.

Still in the bathroom Matt and Tai looked at each other as Gabumon walked by rolling pin in hand dropping it on the Mysterious Figure who was again coming too.

"Did he say what I thought he said" Tai said.

"Yes…Someone warn the villains" Matt yelled.

Jessie had hobbled over to the phone and was attempting to dial with her nose.

"Can't you go any faster" Darien shot.

"Shut up you I hate to say this but I need to warn the villains, I want to be the one to take out Apollo" Jessie shot back

The first number was complete and the phone rang followed shortly by an answer "It's a me Mario"

"Rats wrong number" she said trying again.

After a few rings another answer "You have reached the room of Batman if you have captured Robin and want a ransom press one, if you need a public appearance press two, if you want to date me press three"

"This isn't working" Darien said.

"Let me try one more" she hissed and this time she was successful and Apoclimon answered the phone.

"Yes" 

"Listen you need to get out of their Gabumon is coming to kill you"

"Sure he is, we are his 'teachers' why would he hurt us"

"He now wants to rule the world and you are standing in the way"

A banging on the door was heard "I'm heeerrreee".

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well our first 'cliffhanger' of this series let us know if you want the rest of it. Anyway there are only two more parts to go so lets us know what you think and give suggestions and sorry if we messed up any of the names. Again if you would like to submit something for our next one please let us know, it doesn't have to be a humor. One more thing REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.


	14. Default Chapter Title

A/N: All right first we want to thank all of you who reviewed we love the feedback. We would also like to let you all know it may take awhile for us get finish the rest of this story; both of us have Marching Band camp. (Those of you who march know how killer it is). Anyway here is the second to last part of this fic and have no fear a sequel is in the works, but it needs submissions at the end of this part we will have one of the 'campaign' commercials as an example. So if you want us to use something from one of your fics let us know please only PG-13 and below. Again contains a few Harry Potter spoilers not as many as before but beware.

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed we still don't own anything in this story.

The Digidestined in Orlando Part 13…

Five minutes before Jessie's warning the villains sat happily in their room. Diamond was using a crowbar trying to pry a terrified Serena off of his leg. Apoclimon watched Izzy work on his profile

"No, I was born on Server not File Island get it right".

Izzy corrected the mistake and kept working "Just wait till the Mysterious Dark Figure gets here" he muttered under his breath

Apollo sat on the bed still boxing up the items sold on e-bay trying to figure out how to ship a phaser without having customs take it.

On the floor Myotismon, Devimon, Puppetmon, and Piedmon played Monopoly with TK and Kari.

"One, two, three, four, oh no not again" Devimon whined.

"Well look who decided to visit Boardwalk again, only this time it has a hotel" TK said happily as he counted the money and added it to his rather large pile "And you rolled a double so go again"

Devimon did landing on the Chance space. He pulled up the card and screamed "Take a walk to Boardwalk give me a break I was just there!"

"It looks like you just love coming to my hotel" TK said evilly again collecting money.

"Your turn Myotismon" Kari said sweetly eyeing his piece closing in on her side of the board.

Puppetmon leaned over to Piedmon "How did she get control of the Red and Yellow ones?"

Piedmon watched as Myotismon landed on Marvin Gardens after rolling.

"Devimon just had to have the electric company so he gave her the final two she needed for her Monopoly" it was then the phone rang 

"I'll get it" Apoclimon said jumping up.

After a few moments there was a knock at the door Fiore ran over "Oh who did they bring this time…please be Darien, please be Darien"

"No don't open…" Apoclimon shouted but it was too late Gabumon was in the door this time armed with a rolling pin.

"Why hello, thank you for taking care of my friends for me but it is time they rejoin me" Gabumon said stepping in.

The kids once again hid behind their mortal enemies.

Gabumon smiled "That proves you are the children of evil, you hide behind Snape one of Voldemorts loyal supporters, you will serve me well once I train you properly…now who shall be the first to go"

TK and Kari looked at each other nodding then jumped forward tackling Gabumon to the ground.

"Izzy Amy run save Matt and Tai" Kari called out

Izzy opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by TK.

"He won't hurt us just go"

Izzy ran out the door with Amy and the villains in tow.

Amy came up alongside him "Just pray Matt and Tai don't kill us for leaving them"

"I know" he then turned to the villains "now I think it's in your best interest not the try anything funny" 

"Trust me we won't" Piedmon said as a red beams shot out of their room followed by Gabumon's voice "Now this is a wand"

"Oh my he found the phaser" Apollo said running into the elevator.

In the lobby those who had escaped Gabumon sat staring at each other trying to come up with a plan.

Adam was clutching his Trident trying to get the tree branches out of his hair. Amara scratched the Opaki behind the ears while Sora, Mimi, and Joe stared at their crests.

"Hey someone is coming this way" Joe said pulling out a Lilly and getting Mimi behind him in one motion.

"He's getting good at that" Mina muttered to Sora before retreating under the parachute.

"Don't shoot" Amy called "It's us" she Izzy and the villains came out and looked at the group.

"What are they doing here" Sora shot wishing Biomon was there

"They are in the same boat we are, they didn't mess up Gabumon someone else did" Izzy said ducking behind the couch as he saw Gabumon run along one on the upper decks with TK and Kari in hand back towards their room.

"Then the question is who" Puppetmon said dramatically.

Deep in the recesses of the hotel a figure sat in a room filled with TV monitors. In it's hand it held a control pad maneuvering Gabumon around the hotel.

"Idiot villains can't do anything right had to take matters into my own hands and I have the special ones, now to eliminate the others…"

Matt stretched his hand out farther until he finally hit paydirt, the waterfacet. He turned it on allowing it to run onto the gel dissolving it freeing him and Tai.

"Come on lets get the others before he comes back" Tai said running into the main room "Hey where is Agumon"

The remaining digimon piled out of the cat cage stretching.

Gomamon was the first to answer "He's on his way to Romania to live with the other dragons and Sci"

Tai looked down confused.

"Well explain later lets just get out of here, he mentioned something about sending me to find Sirus" Biomon said flying over to free Raye.

"Hey at least he wasn't going to marry you to that" Jessie said pointing to Darien and helping the Mysterious Figure up who was just coming to.

"Izzy" she mumbled.

Rowan ran to the door and peeked out "He's fine it's us we need to worry about because here comes Gabumon"

The remaining kids made a run for it with Tai and Matt in the lead being forced along by Raye.

"But he has TK and Kari" Matt protested.

"Remember he's going to train them to follow in his footsteps and use them to take over the world" Raye said throwing them into the stairwell out of site.

At the end on the line was the Mysterious Figures, Jessie, and Lita helping her along.

"Stop Penelope where are you going" Gabumon called as he fired the phaser again knocking out the Mysterious Figure before them made it down the stairs.

Kari looked in horror but was relieved to see the phaser set on stun.

Gabumon looked down at his 'wand' a little confused. "It was supposed to bind her, maybe if I push this button, lets see now it says disintegrate, that should do it". He hauled the two into the empty room and began to poke around for the first time noticing the digivices.

"Hey you have a Marauders Map" he said pulling TK's digivice off of his bag "and so do you" grabbing Kari's. "Now it will be a synch to find your fathers and destroy them and then I Harry Potter will rule the world bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"

On the highway one of the limos came to a sudden stop. Agumon poked his head up front to see what the problem was "Angemon why did you stop?…Angemon?"

"This is bad" Patamon muttered as he glanced over at Salimon (If that is wrong let us know so that we can fix it).

Salimon looked over at Sci still waking up and muttering something about his master Shamu "Well he can't drive so I'll control the brake and gas, Patamon stand on Agumon and steer the wheel"

The two obeyed and the car shot off down the highway.

"Matt he didn't kill you" Sora cried with joy running over to Matt "and Biomon you're here too"

Amy was right behind her "Tai I thought he was going to drown you".

Tai was out of breath "He didn't get a chance to" he then noticed the villains and charged them with his dessert fork.

"Protégé no!" Adam yelled but it was too late Tai had slashed Myotismon who was crying while Devimon pulled out the bunny Band-Aids. 

"Why didn't you protect Kari" he yelled "the one time I want you to keep her you screw it up"

"Well sorry" Myotismon said "like I knew that his digimon was going to go on a killing spree, if I had we would have taken the kids and ran"

"Speak to me Mysterious Figure, please wake up. What on earth happened to her" Izzy said.

Jessie looked up from pulling the twigs out of Adams hair "Well she was hit with the door, then had a rolling pin dropped on her head, and then shot with a phaser"

"That does it Tentomon digivolve, we knock him out now and ask questions later"

The group looked stunned "For a moment he sounded just like Tai" Mimi muttered

"Sure did hope it he isn't rubbing off on us" Joe said quietly.

"I can't Izzy" Tentomon said sadly "You don't have your digivice".

Izzy looked at his backpack strap to find it missing "Does anyone have their digivices?"

He was answered by blank stares and Gabumon running along the upper halls again "I Harry Potter have eight maps, pretty sticks, a lot of roses, and a ring! Come here Dumbledore it's time for you to go".

Everyone had dived under furniture hiding until the danger had passed.

"What where the pretty sticks he was talking about" Devimon asked "you little snots don't have some new weapon do you?"

"Our transformation sticks" Mina said checking her pockets "I left mine in the room"

"This is awful how can things get any worse" Sora said.

Just as she finished her sentence a limo crashed through the doors of the lobby. After a few moments Patamon, Salimon, Agumon, and Sci stumbled out. 

"Sorry I didn't get to the brake in time" Salimon said then she noticed the villains.

"TK I'm coming" Patamon called out as they launched themselves at the villains attaching himself to Devimon's arm Salimon had a hold of Myotismon's ankle.

"Wait" Joe called.

"Settle down it wasn't them this time" Tai said getting a hold of Agumon who looked up "Do I get to digivolve?"

"Not without my digivice you don't"

Matt stepped forward "Sit down and we'll try to explain what happened"

Deep in the control room the figure sat waiting for the door to open and Gabumon to enter.

"Yes come to me Gabumon bring those two to me and then I will win, I will control the world and Digiworld, and no one will be able to stop me!"

As the figure finished speaking the door opened and Gabumon walked in carrying not only TK and Kari but also a large bag of goodies.

Gabumon looked at him his eyes shining "Daddy, so your really not dead"

The figure was confused but knew too play along "Yes my son I am here so what have you got in the bag?"

"Voldermorts and his supporters weapons" Gabumon said rummaging through the bag pulling out various objects. "Here are a few copies of the Marauders Map, some really pretty pens only they don't write, a lot of flowers, a ring, a mirror, and a odd mystic box (Izzy's computer). Then I went to Dumbledore's office and found these a few books that say Passport on the front, this really cool wand that makes things disappear when the beam hits it wanna see?"

"No that's okay, you can try it on Scabbers later, what else to you have?"

"These animals that have been shrunk and turned soft and have these heart tags in their ears, a weird hammer, some black gears, these weapons with spikes that look like shoes, some swords, more flowers, hair chemicals, some gold polish, and some what I think are vodoo dolls" Gabumon finished holding up Barbie, Tina, Ken, and Shaving fun Ken.

"Hey I know you" Kari said suddenly

"No you don't" the figure quickly replied.

"Yes I do your our lackey Chris (a/n this is not the one who won our contest the names where a coincidence so look for the other Chris in another upcoming story)." Kari persisted.

"No I'm not I'm James Potter"

"You where the one who messed up Gabumon aren't you" TK said getting mad just them a phone rang and Kari pulled out her small phone.

After a few moments she turned to TK "It's Mattel, they are putting the finishing touches on the digidestined dolls they want to know who gets what accessory besides their digimon, digivice, and crest"

"Oh that's a tough one lets see. Tai needs his telescope and a box a Cracker Jacks that he gets it out of. Matt a harmonica and a bottle of hair gel. Joe his bag and a roll of toilet paper. Mimi her purse and a lot of compasses. Sora is tough the camping supplies and her little pink bag. Izzy a lap top and a Mysterious Figure. Me a backpack and candy. You your whistle and a lot of candy." TK said after thinking it over.

"Sounds good to me" Kari said relaying the information "Oh and call our brothers and tell them where with Chri…"

Chris snatched the phone away from her and threw it out the window where a terrifying storm was starting complete with thunder and lightning. "Now we don't need you doing that little one" 

"Why are you doing this" Kari asked.

Chris gave her a blank stare.

"Your not a very good bad guy now is the time that you tell us your plans to destroy us and take over the world" TK said.

Gabumon finally spoke "Yes father tell me how are we going to take over the world?"

"Of coarse my son. First we will use these two as bait…" taking a sip of his coffee

"Oh that original, no one has done that before" TK shot.

"…then we will kill the staff of Hogwarts and all the students then no one will stand in are way my son…then we will rule the world…yes the world…then the digiworld…we will rule…" Chris continued to rant for a good twenty minutes putting TK and Kari to sleep.

"My computer" Izzy said quietly looking around what was left of their room.

"No not my holy water…why oh why my holy water" Sci sobbed.

Matt looked around "Does anyone have a weapon around here?"

"YOU LEFT ME! HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT ME! A HURRICANE IS COMING AND YOU LEFT ME IN THE GIANT PLAYGROUND! HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO GO BACK IN TIME AND MAKE SURE THAT THE VILLAINS KILL YOU!" Trista screamed as she came in the room waving her Time Key around pinning Tai and Darien to the wall.

"We remembered you where still there a few hours ago but we have bigger problems to deal with" Sora said bravely stepping forward.

"AND WHAT IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!"

"TK and Kari" Tai said pushing the key away.

"Tai's digivice so I can digivolve" Agumon said quickly

"Trista you have weapon" Amy said happily.

"Who has a weapon" Myotismon said coming into the room patting a sobbing Puppetmon on the back.

"What wrong with him?" Patamon asked pulling up a map of the hotel.

"His dolls are gone" Devimon said and he also broke down "and my beanies".

"Trista does" Serena said looking through her suitcase for anything that could be used as a weapon.

The storm outside began to escalate and become more terrifying with lightning flashing ever few seconds. Then a small object flew through the window shattering the glass and hitting Piedmon in the head.

"Hey" he said picking up the object "Mimi there was no need for that" holding up a small pink phone.

"That's not my phone, my is green we color-coded all of are accessories" Mimi shot fashioning her nail file into a weapon.

"Yeah so back off" Joe said stepping forward.

Izzy picked up the phone "Hello is anyone there…"

"Miss Kari is that you" a worried voice said.

"No" 

"TK then your TK" 

"No I'm not TK"

Matt ran over and grabbed the phone getting 'The Look' from the mysterious figure who was holding a ice pack to her head.

"I'm TK's brother have you heard from them"

"Yes sir they said to tell you they where with Chri…and then nothing"

"Voldermort, oh Voldermort come heeeerrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee, yyyyoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu toooooooooooooo Dumbledore" Gabumon said eerily down the hall "I want you to see my new wand".

Piedmon jumped into Beryl's arms whimpering.

Gabumon then stepped into the room only carrying the phaser.

"Where is my daughter" Tai said stepping forward deciding that playing along would probably get more progress.

"And my son" Matt said stepping forward followed by Puppetmon.

"And Barbie, Tina, and both Kens!"

"And my beanies! I hope that Runner eats you!" Devimon said "And I'm the only one who get to kidnap TK you hear me".

"All you hold dear is on the roof with my father…Norbert your back I guess I will have to send you to Romania again…that is after we take care of everyone here" Gabumon said eyes glazing over again.

"To the roof" Apollo said leading the charge.

Tai's eyes widened in horror "No not the roof again, I really don't want to fall off again"

Up on the roof lightning flashed, thunder crashed, and the wind blew. Chris sat watching the door waiting patiently. He looked over to the lightning rod where he had tied up Barbie, Tina, both Ken's, and a number of Devimon's beanie babies. Behind him was a bag of everyone else's weapons.

"You know that Devimon and Puppetmon are going to be really mad when they see what you did" TK said.

"Quiet it was them or you two and I decided that you would make better human shields I'm in no mood to go back into that gate your angel makes" Chris shot tightening his grip.

"BARBIE I'M COMING" Puppetmon yelled barreling through the door and stopped dead when he saw them on the rod.

Gabumon came up from behind him "Now Draco calm down we won't hurt you toys now who is the first to go…Ron, Penelope, Snape"

Kari slowly reached her hand back reaching for the digivice.

Back in the deep recesses of the hotel housekeeping entered Chris's room looking oddly at the amount of technology but began to do her job. While vacuuming she bumped the desk spilling the coffee onto the control panel sending sparks everywhere followed by an explosion.

On the roof thing where looking bad the high winds had made it impossible for the digimon to help. Kari had gotten a hold of the bag of weapons and was trying to find her digivice. The girls had Chris cornered with their leg razors and nail files while the boys where working on Gabumon.

Gabumon had Matt by the throat and was about to drop him off the side when a explosion was heard inside the hotel. His eyes flashed and then unglazed "Matt?!"

Matt sighed with relief as his partner pulled him back onto the building.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon"

"Salimon digivolve to Gatomon to Angewomon"

'I love it when she does that' Myotismon thought watching the Angel digivolve.

The Angels looked down at Chris very angry while Sora, Mimi, Amy, and the Mysterious Figure didn't just look at him they began to chase them around re-armed.

"Teach you to have me knocked out over and over again" the Figure yelled.

"Why Chris?" Michelle asked amazed "Why have you been trying to destroy us the entire time"

"Because I want to rule the world and you where standing in my way, besides making it rain cheeseburgers in the digiworld was just too tempting". Chris said coldly.

Puppetmon worked on freeing his precious dolls while Piedmon snuck up behind Gomamon.

Fiore looked over "Didn't we say no funny stuff"

"That was until Gabumon was back to normal" Piedmon responded preparing to pounce only to be hit by a bolt of lightning.

Gomamon turned around snickering "That'll teach ya"

The kids then ran back into their room drenched but relieved. Matt and Sora had crowded around TK making sure he was okay. The scouts sat trying to figure out whose stick was whose. Joe sharpened the points of his flowers while Tai attempted to dry out his hair.

"My holy water is safe" Sci said clutching the bottles.

"Matt did I really shove you in that" Gabumon said looking in the bathroom and pulling the sticker off of his head along with most of the hair under it leaving a mark.

"Yes, and it's a good thing that we are leaving tomorrow because that was the last of my gel" Matt responded.

Mimi sat trying to cram all of her stuff into the last of her fifteen cases "Does anyone have an extra case I can borrow?"

Jessie sighed and began to put the Opaki's stuff into a bag "I'm really going to miss you guys you know"

"We'll miss you guys too" Palmon said then she saw the Opaki licking his lips again "well most of you"

"Man it was great working with you guys" Devimon said carefully packing his beanies for the trip home.

"Yeah although it will be great to ride in a car with an outer shell again" Wiseman said.

"Too bad we didn't win" Apollo said 

"Don't worry we digimon villains already have a new plan after we get home" Apoclimon said proudly "Once they get to their new island and the elections begin is when we will strike next".

"That's nice…now Piedmon I'll try to get over there as soon as I can…has anyone seen my eight inch pumps?"

Puppetmon quickly kicked the shoes off into his suitcase "Nope" then he looked sadly at his charred dolls, he hadn't gotten them off of the rod in time.

"Lights out guys" Myotismon said checking his head for some hair "We have a long day tomorrow and a even longer one today…Harry Potter my foot"

To be concluded…

All right here is a little preview of an upcoming fic. The kids will be in an election and as usual mud slinging and self-promotion will be a part of it. The following is an example of one of the commercials so if you would like us to use something from one of you fics let us know or if you think of something from one of the episodes let us know…

Izzy's voice is heard "Is this the type of leader you want running your country?"

Flash to the episode where the numemon think that Kari is their queen and everyone is split up.

"I'll show you tough" Tai yells as he hits Izzy (a/n: Sorry I think it was really rotten of him to do that so Tai is really going to get picked on).

The frame freezes there and Izzy's voice is again heard.

"Vote Izzy, he won't hit Izzy like Tai".

A/N: Okay maybe that wasn't the best one but it was one of our favs. Lets us know what you think of the story any suggestions and feedback would be great. Like we said before we do have marching so be patient for the final part (Izzy has a slide show for everyone). The final part will focus on the digimon people too. Please review! Please review!


	15. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I know we said that this would take awhile, and it did sorry about that band camp got in the way and then school started. Here is the final part of the Orlando story so we hoped that you enjoyed it after you finish this final part we would like you to let us know what part was your favorite and if you want why.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything in here.

The Digidestined in Orlando Part 14- The trip home and Izzy's slide show.

The kids sat staring at the Opaki who was chewing happily on something that looked like a small book.

"Jessie what is he eating?" Izzy asked snapping some final pictures of the room and allies.

"I have no idea, but he's happy" Jessie replied putting the final things in her case and locking the latch.

Tai walked over pulling up bed sheets and looking in drawers "Has anyone seen my passport, it was on the night stand last night and now I can't find it"

The trio looked at the Opaki and realized what he had.

"Come on I need that" Tai said slowly stepping toward him "Tell you what I'll let you nibble on Palmon if you give that too me"

"Now you won't" Mimi said whacking Tai with her hair dryer before setting it inside her bag.

Izzy took another approach "Listen Paki if you don't give that too us Tai will have to go and live with you forever and ever"

"Paki" it screamed spitting the Passport and Tai.

"Thanks I think" Tai said trying to shake some of the slobber off.

Joe took one last look around the room "Everyone ready? Then lets move out"

Myotismon sat at the front desk waiting to check out, the lobby was full of heroes and villains getting ready to go home. He watched as the police hauled Chris's equipment out the door for investigation.

"Ready to check out?" the clerk asked finally finishing with the Power Ranger who where now sending valets for their Zords.

"Yes" Myotismon said tiredly all he wanted to do was get on the plane and sleep the whole way home and this time the trip would be great because they planned to upgrade their tickets to first class.

"All right your total will be $3,078,362.34 please"

"What all our expenses where taken care of by the people who brought us here" the vampire protested motioning for Piedmon to join him. The clown reluctantly left Beryl to see what was upsetting him.

"Sir that didn't cover the mini bar"

Piedmon jumped into the fray at this point "We thought that stuff was free there where no price tags on them"

"Sir the list was at the back of the freezer under the ice cube maker, if you had bothered to look you would have seen it" the clerk said in a monotone voice "If you refuse to pay you will become property of Disney and forced to work in the parks for the rest of your lives"

Myotismon crumbled and paid the fee "So much for first class home, lets go break the news to the others"

The ride to the airport was quiet, the scouts would be leaving first and no one really cared what the Ronin Warriors did. Once there they found skycap and began to part ways.

Hope, Jessie, Adam, and the Opaki where first because they lived in the area.

"Well it was really nice meeting you guys" Hope said sadly "I'll see you after your elections when we come visit".

Jessie was next giving Sora and Mimi her address "All right you be sure those boys treat you right"

"We will, and good luck killing Apollo" Sora said

Adam looked at Tai "Well protégé I'm proud of you so here is your very own Trident, I even had your crest engraved on it"

Tai took the weapon not really knowing when he would ever use it "Thanks"…'Maybe it will make a nice comb' he thought.

-Bing- Sailor Scouts your on deck to teleport on runway five after the Care Bears take off -Bing-

"That's us," Serena said picking up Rini and one of her bags

Amy gave Tai a quick hug "Good-bye you spiky haired freak"

"Bye water wuss"

Darien stepped up to Joe "You are the best protégé I've ever had…"

"And the only one he ever will" Raye muttered to Lita and Mina.

"…So as a going away present I had these Roses stared for you, they are silver" he finished pulling out of few pots of rose bushes.

"All right so I can be Mini Tux when we get home, I'll never be kidnapped again" Joe cheered.

TK looked confused and looked up to Matt "Has anyone ever taken him?"

Matt smiled and kneeled down "Now I think he is just dreaming or something"

The outer scouts gave quick good byes still a little ticked at Gabumon for tying them all up.

Pluto was off in the corner talking to someone who gave her a small pile of money in exchange she gave them some tapes and a time travel device "this never happened" the figure whispered. "Time to go girls and Darien".

-Bing- Scouts you are clear for teleport flight 474 to Tokyo is now boarding at gate 3 -Bing-

"Why can't we get home like that?" Biomon asked not looking forward to the long flight again.

"Because when we use the digivices it always opens a portal a few hundred feet up and I really hate falling like that" Mimi said "besides I love the peanuts they give out"

"Would you two come on we are going to miss our plane" Devimon said as Piedmon and Beryl sat hugging each other good bye.

"Yeah I want to get a seat that doesn't have something living on it this time," Myotismon said checking his food stash he wasn't going to be at the digimon's mercy this trip. Gomamon saw this and creeped up behind him ripping a hole in the bag spilling the food out.

Apoclimon finally sent out one of his claws and pulled the two apart.

"Bye honey bunch" Piedmon yelled

"I'll see you soon sweetie pie," Beryl said boarding her own plane.

"I think I'm going to be sick, at least when we get home we won't have to see that anymore" Myotismon said

Puppetmon bounced down the aisle too his seat ignoring the laughs coming from the digidestined as he passed "Tina I can't believe that you tied Barbie on the runway and she'll get run over…oh well when we get home I'll find you a new rival"

"Man it's just as bad as last time" Devimon crumbled getting into his seat pulling out his conquer the world to do list "Guess I have to re-write this thing"

"I love first class," Kari said getting settled as the plane headed down the runway.

"Me too" Angewomon agreed pulling out her wedding planner and some magazines "Now do we want summer or spring" she mused to herself.

-Ding- This is your captain speaking hope you all enjoyed your stay here in Orlando. First I would like to welcome the digidestined aboard and for them to know it is an honor for me to fly them home. In their honor we will be showing all of the digimon episodes including some of season two's…" the Captain kept rambling on.

"What's season two?" Sora asked

"Probably what happens to us in the future I guess I wonder how they got the stuff I mean this might totally mess us the time continuum" Izzy said pulling out his computer to take notes.

In the back the villains cried out hearing they would have to watch the shows again.

"Miss, we had to watch these on the last flight do we have to see it again" Piedmon whined. 

The attendant was handing out their bag of peanuts for the trip "Yes and your going too like it, if I hear so much as a peep out of you I will take away your nuts and you won't get anything to eat"

After she had left Apoclimon turned to the group "Well I think we should use this opportunity to figure out what we each did wrong so we know not to do it again…and these episodes from the future may prove useful to us just how did they get here…"

Devimon spoke up as the kids fell into the digiworld for the first time "I can tell you what you did wrong…you didn't get a good hostage…"

Myotismon had it "Will you shut up about taking a hostage! You keep saying that we should have done it when you didn't in the first place. You where just a big chicken and sat up on the top of your mountain and sent little gears to do your dirty work for you at least we actually faced off with the children".

He finished yelling and reached in his bag pulling out a small box that had 'The Pottery that Grows' written on the side "This will do it".

Devimon just shrugged and continued to take notes.

The hours rolled by on the plane allowing everyone to catch up on lost time.

Joe sat reading how to care for his new roses while Gomamon slept dreaming of Sea World muttering in his sleep "Maybe TK and Kari will buy it for me…"

Angewomon, Sora, Mimi, Biomon, and Palmon planned the wedding to the last detail. "Now I think that it would look great if everyone dressed in their crest colors. The guys could have bow ties and cumberbuns in the color to go with their tuxes".

"Now the guest list…do we want to invite Genni?" Mimi asked

Angemon being the smart guy he was; just sat by letting the girls take care of everything knowing if he said anything we would be killed. All he wanted to do was get married and didn't really care how. He answered all questions with "Whatever you want honey".

Matt watched as Gabumon filled out apology cards to everyone he had scared, kidnapped, or knocked out while he thought he was Harry Potter.

"Matt I have already done two for the Mysterious Figure" Gabumon said sealing another one.

Matt looked down checking another name off of his list "You knocked her out more than that and she is going to be in the digiworld with us in an upcoming story. I for one want to be able to sleep at night not fearing her wrath"

Tai sat trying to pull his new trident out of his hair noticing the note attached to it.

Tai,

I knew that you would try to use this as a comb so to get it out push the little red button.

Adam

Agumon sat next to his partner shaking muttering to himself "Must digivolve…the world needs Greymon…must get bigger…Wargreymon get powerful…take over digiworld…yes"

Izzy was indexing all of his film trying to figure out which was from what park. "Now that's 534 rolls of film, I hope I didn't forget any of them at the hotel".

TK and Kari sat happily typing away at their laptop working on a new board game for one of their companies. 

"Now should we have the figures be plastic or pewter?" TK asked.

"Pewter and have them painted to look like the people they represent" Kari said supervising the typing.

In Coach another group of people sat planning.

"Now if we gong in the east entrance we can catch them by surprise" one said

"Then we can throw TK and Tai off of the cliff and nothing will stand in my way" the second muttered pushing the action figures off of the tray table.

"And Izzy will be easy pickings" the first spoke again

"What about the Mysterious Figure" the third said.

"Quiet no one asked you, leave the planning to us older ones" the second snapped.

"Fine, I'm going to talk to the villains, they will appreciate my opinion unlike some people" the third shot and walked through the curtain.

They all sat happily on the plane for hours enjoying the digithon. Finally the moment they had all been waiting for the second season.

"Don't we have to worry about messing up the time continuum or something?" Mimi asked as the minutes ticked away.

"Na, we can't act on anything we see" Izzy said pulling out his computer ready to catch every moment.

The show began

Matt looked up and saw himself for the first time "Ahhh, my hair what on earth happened to my hair"

Sora was next "Your hair look at mine" she said throwing her helmet off "I'm never putting that thing on again, please pouf up" running her hands through her hair.

Izzy jumped up in his seat upon seeing himself "Yes! I knew that it would happen one day! I knew that I would have a growth spurt, I'm going to actually be a little taller than TK!"

Mimi screamed "One I move to America and two I look like a poodle, I don't think so!"

Joe seemed really happy when he saw himself "My hair is so poufy and shinny and I look like real person now"

In fourth class at the same time Myotismon looked at Joe's hair with an odd glint in his eye "Now that is hair worthy of my head…note to self steal Joe's hair"

Back up front Kari looked up and saw herself "Now how on earth do I walk in that thing"

TK saw the hat and almost had a heart attack when Kari's voice interrupted his thoughts "Look TK you are wearing the hat that I'm going to give you for Christmas"

"And it's so good looking too" TK said forcing a smile on his face.

"Geez Patamon all for one and one for all, you hide behind a tree while we get blasted" Biomon remarked.

Angemon wasn't paying attention just looking at Tux designs.

"Am I the only one who doesn't like this Davis guy?" Tai asked watching the soccer game.

"Ewe at least he doesn't have a crush on you" Kari said "Where does he get the idea I'm going to be his girl"

"Hey those ring things are going after Agumon" Palmon said

Agumon watched in horror "Why don't I just digivolve?….What we can't, I will never live in a world where I can't digivolve" with that he began to hyperventilate and shake. Tai patted his back trying to calm him down.

As the show continues Matt makes a mental note to teach TK how to beat up annoying kids with goggles.

"Hey I like the computers" Izzy said "much better to haul around"

"Have a little sympathy Tai" Joe remarked as he and Agumon sulked in the cave before touching the egg.

"All right note to self, don't touch egg and then that Davis kid won't get his device and everything will be fine" Tai said writing it down on a piece of paper.

In back the villains watched amused while Devimon talked with a weird child about his battle tactics.

"So splitting them up was good…hey he just ripped me off the black thing taking control over the helpless digimon is so my thing. I'm going to sue." Devimon asked

Puppetmon heard his stomach growl so turned his attention to Myotismon and burst our laughing.

"What?" the vampire asked looking in his mirror making sure the greens seed paste had covered his while head "In two weeks I'll have a head full of green fluffy hair and I only have to water it a few times"

Puppetmon kept his comments to himself "Could you hand me one of the candy bars?"

Myotismon reached down into his bag only to find a hole "Oh no"

Piedmon turned now "That's not a good sound did you just realize that you left something at the hotel, I know I did…I wonder if they ship boots overnight…"

"No the food is gone"

"What" all of the villains demanded each one looking at their empty bag of peanuts.

"So who's hungry?" Gomamon asked sitting at the curtain with a large tray of food.

The shows continued with each one making notes to themselves not to do. After all the available episodes had aired it was almost time to land.

TK tugged on Matt's sleeve to get his attention "Is that Yolie girl real, because I don't think I could take another Mimi?"

Matt smiled and buckled his seat belt "Don't worry we can just accidentally forget how to open the portal whenever she is around"

Angewomon closed her book and smiled "Well the wedding is all planned, right after we move the house to the new island and the elections are over with everything will be ready to go"

Agumon had finally passed out and Tai was carefully monitoring him making sure he didn't hurt himself.

The planned landed without event and everyone happily began to disembark. Tai carried Kari in one arm and a bag in the other like Matt did with TK, they both knew that the press would be out there and didn't want to lose TK and Kari in the sea of reporters again.

Izzy smiled when he noticed that a few hundred members of his fan club had come to welcome him home. As he stepped off the plane the Izzy's Theme song filled the airport.

__

We love you Izzy, oh yes we do,

We'll never forgive Tai for punching you,

When you're not near us we're blue,

Oh Izzy we love you! *Revised _Conrad Birdie Theme_ from Bye Bye Birdie. 

Tai shrunk down as Sora swatted him upside the head "I still can't believe you hit him"

The other guys became jealous "He is the only one who has a fan club of screaming girls who follow him everywhere" Joe mumbled looking for any of his fans.

The villains where the last ones off of the plane and by the time they had gotten to the terminal most of the screaming fans and reporters where long gone.

Apoclimon stretched and lead the way to the baggage claim, which was surprisingly empty "Where is our luggage, this was our flight"

Then an airline representative came up "Listen the digidestined had a lot more luggage coming home so we took you luggage off of the plane to make room for it"

Puppetmon collapsed, Devimon began to cry "No my beanies are in there, and they're all alone and scared, they need their Daddy don't you understand!"

Myotismon asked the one question that they all wanted to know "When will we get our suitcases?"

"We are having them sent on the next flight over so you will be notified," she said trying to be perky

"Thanks" Piedmon grumbled and led the way out the door "Come on guys, I don't know about you but I sure could use a box of chocolates and a bubble bath"

"I'm with you, but I'm just going to soak my face in some moisturizer the weather there just ruined my complexion" Apoclimon said "and tomorrow we can work on our new plan to take over the world"

"Yeah we're home" TK and Kari yelled in unison running to the door jumping around happily.

Mimi tapped her foot impatiently "Who has the key, I really need to use the bathroom"

Joe stepped forward pulling the key out "I do" one unlocked he tried to open the door "I think that something is in front of it, everyone push"

The kids and digimon pushed and finally got the door open.

After Mimi flew by Matt peered in to see what had piled up "Oh my, we forgot to stop the mail"

"Hey we have our own sledding hill" TK said looking at the huge pile.

Izzy then grabbed one of his bags and ran out the door "I'll be back in about an hour".

In the kitchen Tai screamed when he opened the fringe "Hey Izzy get some milk while your out" before he passed out.

Agumon sniffed the air "What is the horrible smell?"

Gabumon peeked in the fridge "I think all the food went bad or became alive one of the two…watch out the cream cheese is coming after you"

Sora's voice then came down the hall as she and Matt began to sort through the mail "Whatever you do don't open the fridge who knows what's growing in there"

Sounds of the digimon battling in the kitchen soon filled the air.

"Back off whatever you are living in that Tupperware container," Palmon yelled.

About an hour later Izzy had returned, with his developed pictures "Everyone down to the living room time for the slide show!"

One by one the kids appeared followed by the digimon who looked like that had been through world war three.

Tentomon flew up to Izzy "Good thing you where gone that sandwich you wanted to save for later decided that you would make a nice snack"

"That's nice, everyone sit down and well start" Izzy said loading the projector smiling evilly as his friends sat down. 

"Ah, what on earth did I sit on" Tai cried.

"Duck Tape" Izzy replied setting up the screen.

"No, now we'll be stuck here forever" Matt said

"Nothing can defeat duck tape," Joe added

"I wanted to make sure no one left my show" Izzy said.

"We're trapped here forever," Tai said sadly

Mimi and Sora rubbed their temples while TK and Kari gave each other confused glances and stood up.

"See the tape isn't that strong" Kari said.

"Yeah, no problem" TK put in.

The four boys looked on in horror and began to mumble to themselves "Possessed, they are possessed by unholy demons if they are able to break free of the mighty powers of duck tape"

TK and Kari quickly sat back down not wanting to be burned at the stake "Oh my the tape is so strong I'll never get free of it woe is me".

Izzy then began the show.

"Here we are packing, and now getting on the plane…"

Three hours later "and here we are getting to the hotel, there's the sailor scouts and the stupid lego guys…"

Another three hours later "Now here's the Opaki, here he is trying to eat Palmon"

"See I told you but no one believed me!" Palmon yelled.

Four hours later "Here we are heading to Fantasmic, there's Rowan chasing the giant squirrel he thought he saw…"

Twelve hours later "Now here's the girls dancing in leather, and other of them, and another, another, oh and another, and guess what another one of them dancing"

Sora and Mimi made mental notes to burn these as soon as they could.

"Oh, oh here's one of the Mysterious Figure"

One week later "…and here we are watching the show…the end"

The digimon came out of their comas.

Biomon whimpered "Please let it be over…do you guys hear that"

"Hear what…that song" Gomamon said sitting up.

The two angles looked out the window then cried with joy "ICE CREAM MAN!!!"

The eight digimon flew out the door to run the truck down.

"Is it just me or is the truck speeding up" Matt asked watching it fly down the street with screeching tires.

"Wow I didn't know those trucks could go that fast" Izzy commented putting the magic solution on the tape freeing his friends.

Just then an explosion was heard in the east wing of the house filling the room with dust and smoke once the smoke had cleared six figures stood in the door holding weapons "Howdy" one said.

"Ah, Izzy it must be someone from your Southern fan club" Mimi yelled getting behind Joe while Kari hid behind Tai and TK behind Matt and Sora.

"Oh, far from it my friends far from it…"

THE END…(yeah right stay tuned for the sequal)

A/N: Wow we did it, we finished it, it only took all summer but we did it! All right we hoped you liked this fic, it came into our heads sometime during finals weeks and we are so happy with the response it got. As you can tell there is a sequel in the works, but it won't happen until Night Fall is posted or at least part of it(my sisters fic). 

**Please tell us what you thought of the story and what one was your favorite part and if you want why.** 

Now we must put in some shameless plugs for our stories Destined for Revenge, Anything (my entry for the TK/Kari contest), and Goldenflash. Well will see you all soon so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
